Cuervo Plateado
by Yamako-chan
Summary: La historia de Ángela e Itachi no terminó: ahora sus hijos son los protagonistas. Karasu y Gin'iro, como miembros de Akatsuki, buscan acabar con Madara y sus malvados planes para con ellos. La verdadera historia acaba de comenzar.../2ª parte de "Kuso!"
1. Chapter 1: Cuervos y lluvia

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero toda esta paranoya y la mayoría de los personajes que salen aquí han salido directamente de mi sádica y morbosa imaginación xD

* * *

Segunda parte de la extraña historia de la extraña de Ángela. Pero esta parte es mucho más extraña... ¿Imposible? Leed, leed... xD Por cierto, el protagonista ha cambiado...

* * *

_**Cap.1: Cuervos y lluvia**_

Estoy harto de vivir en un mundo al que no pertenezco. Me da igual donde haya nacido, este no es mi sitio, y los demás lo saben tan bien como yo.

Observo mi reflejo en el charco. ¿Por qué no puedo ser simplemente una persona normal? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia como los demás? ¿Por qué yo?

Me abrazo, muerto de frío. No tengo dinero ni para una chaqueta en condiciones.

Aunque no puedo quejarme, después de todo es mi madre la que se pasa la vida trabajando para que yo no pase hambre...

Si al menos tuviéramos alguien más a quien recurrir...

Pero la familia de mi madre la rechazó cuando, a los dieciséis años, les anunció que estaba embarazada. Aún así ella se empeñó en traer a su hijo al mundo, o sea, a mí. Pero lo que no sé es quién es mi padre. Tengo entendido que soy mestizo, así que mi progenitor es japonés, además mi madre me ha estado enseñando ese idioma desde que tengo memoria, por lo que soy bilingüe, y de hecho, mi propio nombre es japonés: _Karasu_, es decir, "Cuervo".

Pasan unos anormales sin cerebro por mi lado, escucho algunos "¡chino! ¡Eh, chino! ¿_Pol_ qué no vuelves a tu país a _comel aloz_?" Se ríen, acallo sus risas con una mirada y salen huyendo.

Incultos... ven unos ojos rasgados y lo relacionan con China..., y encima de incultos, racistas... ¿Por qué temen y odian a aquellos que son diferentes? Levanto la vista a las nubes de un gris pálido que se forman sobre la ciudad, me cae una gota en la mejilla, será mejor que me de prisa o me empaparé. Suspiro con pesadez y sigo mi rumbo a la biblioteca pública con paso acelerado.

"_Oh how I wish for shooting rain..."_

Pues está lloviendo, y además con fuerza. Para no notar el frío vuelvo a concentrarme en la canción que está sonando en mi viejo, roto y adorado mp3, el único capricho que se me ha sido concedido, además de un peluche de cuervo que tengo desde muy crío.

Entro en el edificio, por desgracia la biblioteca no es tan grande como me gustaría (en dos años me he leído la mayoría de los libros), de todas formas, ahora me dirijo a los ordenadores, así que no importa mucho...

Después de actualizar en mi _fotolog _(que sorprendentemente consigue muchas firmas en cada actualización), sigo en la búsqueda en la que llevo sumergido desde que empecé a hacerme preguntas, la principal es tan simple como _¿quién soy?_ No en sentido filosófico, no, sólo quiero saber quien era o es mi padre, y por tanto, cuál es el lugar al que pertenezco.

Busco en Google con la palabra "Karasu", sí, yo mismo. Salen muchas direcciones de páginas góticas con nombres como "El Nido del Cuervo", en japonés, claro, también algunas otras de caza, gruño sin emitir ningún sonido perceptible, ¿cómo puede haber monstruos que cacen cuervos? Una parte de mí exige venganza, ya que siempre me he sentido identificado a esas misteriosas y oscuras aves. Nada interesante, como siempre.

Una página llama mi atención, hago clic con el Mouse del ordenador y aparece una imagen de la página de algún manga; un hombre desapareciendo en forma de cuervos. Me brillan los ojos, dios, daría cualquier cosa por hacer eso...

_Uchiha Itachi_, ése es el nombre del personaje. No me sirve para lo que estoy buscando, pero quiero ver quién es y a que manga pertenece.

Esta vez busco en imágenes, aparecen muchas, aunque aún están cargando, pincho en la primera sin esperar a que se muestre.

Me he puesto blanco, más de lo normal, quiero decir.

Son los mismos ojos, aunque los míos no son negros del todo, se pueden ver de un extraño verde oscuro si hay luz, pero se parecen demasiado. El color de pelo también es algo diferente, el mío es castaño muy oscuro, pero castaño al fin y al cabo, pero se parece demasiado... La boca es exactamente igual, y también las marcas diagonales a los lados de la nariz. Eso sí, mi nariz es respingona, y además soy pecoso, ambas cosas herencia materna, pero el resto de rasgos... ¿por qué tengo cara de dibujo manga?

A ver, esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica, como todo, simplemente es japonés, y no estoy acostumbrado a ver japoneses más que cuando me miro al espejo. Tiene sentido, estoy tan desesperado por encontrar mi identidad que veo parecidos en cualquiera...

Precisamente en este momento está entrando un tipo asiático que también se me parece. Ag, los_ japos_ somos todos iguales al fin y al cabo...

El hombre debe tener la edad de mi madre, sobre unos veintiocho años calculo, no lo había visto nunca y eso es extraño, ya que este es un pueblo pequeño.

Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a centrarme en mi búsqueda. Salgo de la imagen anterior y pincho en otra en la que sale de pequeño, o algo así. Oh, no es Uchiha Itachi esta vez, es su hermano menor, Sasuke. Oh dios, se me está yendo la cabeza.

El tipo de antes es clavado al hermanito de mi posible padre manga. Vaya, ¿andará el otro por aquí también?

Apago el ordenador y salgo del edificio. Necesito comer y dormir urgentemente.

Me siguen, esto ya no es paranoia mía, me están siguiendo, y es extraño porque no hace el menor ruido al caminar... creí que eso era raro y por tanto _yo_ era raro... Bueno, también es posible que la lluvia acalle el sonido de sus pasos.

"Que decepción", pienso burlándome de mí mismo.

No voy a sacar mi mp3, si se mojara perdería mi único tesoro, pero la música sigue sonando en mi cabeza, la canción de _Nemo_, de _Nightwish_, me recuerda horrores a mí. Dios, vaya egocéntrico soy.

Entro en mi casa, como siempre, no hay nadie, bueno, no me importa estar solo, nunca me ha importado. Paso por la cocina y dejo las llaves en la mesa.

Vaya, hay una nota de mi madre.

"_Karasu, cielo, aquí tienes dinero para pedir comida china y comprarte algo, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! No hables con desconocidos y se bueno, como siempre._

_Te quiere; mamá."_

Mi madre no es cariñosa. Ni ahora ni nunca, en realidad tiene muy mala uva... Y yo lo he heredado. Aunque siempre está triste...

Sonrío débilmente, ¿es mi cumpleaños? Me dirijo a el calendario y miro la fecha, sí, es mi cumpleaños.

El día más triste del año..., hoy hacen doce años que la vida de mi madre se convirtió en un infierno, muy bonito, si. Le jodí la vida, y aún sigo jodiéndosela, me odio.

Cada vez que me mira puedo ver la profunda tristeza y melancolía que siente por mi culpa. Mantengo la vista fija en el dinero que hay sobre la superficie de madera. Da igual que día sea, no voy a permitir ningún capricho, sigo sintiéndome culpable por el mp3, aunque fue hace dos años.

Hoy me quedaré sin cenar, necesito una chaqueta, y quizás me llegue para una en el mercado. Me la compraré tres tallas grandes por lo menos, así tardaré más en necesitar otra. De hecho, casi toda mi ropa es al menos de dos tallas mayor a la mía, bueno, así voy mas cómodo.

Me guardo las monedas en el bolsillo del ancho, roto y desgastado pantalón vaquero antes de subir las escaleras; tengo que estudiar para el examen de Literatura.

Mi estómago protesta, lo ignoro y trato de concentrarme.

Con un par de horas ha sido suficiente para aprenderme los tres temas de los que me examino mañana. Los deberes los he hecho cuando he vuelto de clase este mediodía, todo hecho por hoy.

Me deshago la coleta y me dejo caer sobre la cama.

_Silencio, cuervos, lágrimas, nubes grises, lluvia, odio, errores... ¿quién soy?, soy aquel que nunca debió existir, soy desesperanza, soy un error, soy una condena, soy lágrimas en silencio, soy cuervos y lluvia..._

* * *

Lo sé, el primer capítulo es un poco triste y depresivo... Welcome to Karasu's mind! xDDD

Amo a este niño v.v (Me da igual que sea una creación mía xDD)

El primer capi es corto, luego los iré subiendo de dos en dos (si la página me lo permite) ^^

Gracias por leer. Y por favor, dejad un comentario con vuestra opinión. Si no me siento perdida :´( ¡Y sinceridad 100%! ¡No me seáis hipócritas!

Oh, lo olvidaba...

_Que el Dios Cuervo os guíe _(Ha cambiado la despedida xD)


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Qué es real?

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero toda esta paranoya y la mayoría de los personajes que salen aquí han salido directamente de mi sádica y morbosa imaginación xD

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste este fic tanto como el anterior =) Y la identidad de Karasu, como ya quedó claro en el anterior capi, ni él la sabe xDD

¡Oooh, misterio misterioso! Nah, es evidente v.v

Bueno, aprovecharé estos días que aún no tengo instituto para colgar capítulos ^^

Gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo mi basura ;-)

* * *

_**Cap.2: ¿Qué es real?**_

Camino hasta el instituto, en el que llevo dos años, ya que me subieron un curso cuando era pequeño, ¿prodigio? Bueno, a cualquiera que sepa sumar le llaman así hoy en día...

-¡¡Karasu-kuuun!!

Finjo estar centrado en la música y no haberla oído. Me giro justo antes de que salte sobre mi espalda.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- la sujeto por los brazos antes de que vuelva a intentar abalanzarse sobre mí.

Me responde con una amplia sonrisa llena de ilusión. La miro fijamente a los ojos, pero, al contrario que con el resto del mundo, no consigo asustarla.

Al final me aparto de ella y vuelvo a darme la vuelta, con intención de ignorarla, como siempre.

Acabamos caminando juntos, en completo silencio.

Entramos a clase y se sienta a mi lado, como lleva haciendo desde que entré en el instituto. Ana, trece años, un poco más baja que yo, pelo negro tintado y mechas moradas, ojos castaños, creo. No habla demasiado pero cuando lo hace es imposible callarla, además, me acosa y se empeña en que la llame _Ayumu_, es una _otaku_ empedernida, supongo que por eso se me pega tanto.

Termino el examen a la media hora y se lo entrego a la profesora, que me sonríe.

El de Ana está en blanco, suspiro desesperado, ¿cómo se puede dejar un examen en blanco?

Se sienta a mi lado y pega su mesa a la mía.

-Ayer te vi en la biblioteca.- sonríe.

¿Me vio? Vaya, que raro, no me di cuenta... Espera, ¿ha hablado? Oh dios, la que me espera...

-¡Estabas viendo una página de Naruto! ¡Sabía que en el fondo eras tan _friki_ como yo! ¡Por fin salió a la luz tu parte japonesa!

Exhalo aire lentamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ser friki? ¿Todos los japoneses tienen que amar el anime? ¡Eres tan odiosa como los demás!- le espeto, irritado, así seguro que se calla para el resto del día.

Me mira con ojos lloroso, inmediatamente me siento terriblemente culpable. Sin embargo, no digo nada.

Baja la mirada y vuelve a ponerse mirando hacia el frente. Suena el timbre, se levanta antes que yo y se marcha con paso acelerado.

Sí, sin duda soy un genio... La única persona que no me teme ni me odia y la tengo que tratar así...

"¡Idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?!" me regaño una y otra vez mientras vuelvo a casa con prisa, no he comido nada desde ayer por la mañana y me muero de hambre. Dios, el dolor de cabeza me va ha matar algún día...

Avanzo dentro y escucho ruidos en la cocina. Me quedo de piedra en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

Mi madre esta en el suelo, inerte y cubierta de sangre.

Soy incapaz de mover un músculo ni de articular palabra.

-Nadie quiere ver esta escena..., ¿verdad?- susurra una voz en mi segundo idioma a mi espalda.- Tú puedes salvarla, Ka-ra-su...

La habitación se llena de las oscuras aves, pero yo soy incapaz de apartar la vista del cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

-¿Quién...?- murmuro, aún sin dejar de mirar al cadáver.

Me giro lentamente, pero sólo encuentro más cuervos. De pronto una fuerza me empuja contra la pared. Unos ojos rojos pero idénticos a los míos me miran fijamente. No, esto no puede ser real, me estoy mirando a mí mismo.

-Estúpido hermano gemelo...- murmura la voz del sujeto que me acorrala contra la pared.

No entiendo las palabras que me dirige, los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón me impiden escuchar nada más.

Se aparta un poco de mí, yo trato de empujarle pero me coge del brazo y me lo retuerce hasta pegarlo a mi espalda. Sonríe con malicia.

- Gin'iro, es suficiente.- le regaña una sombra detrás de él.

No veo nada entre las aves que me dan nombre. El que parece mi reflejo gruñe y me suelta. Recupero el aliento, no me había dado cuenta de que he estado sin respirar todo el tiempo. Observo mejor a mi agresor; su cara es idéntica a la mía, salvo por los extraños ojos escarlata con tres comas negras alrededor de la pupila; el pelo le llega por encima de los hombros, y las greñas que le caen a los lados de la cara son mucho más largas que las mías.

-No me des órdenes.- gruñe, mirando a la sombra por el rabillo del ojo.

Su voz también es parecida a la mía, ahora que puedo pensar con algo de claridad. Vuelvo a mirar a mi madre, no, esto no es real. Una energía que ignoraba poseer emerge desde dentro, tengo que huir de aquí. Algo dentro de mí explota, haciendo que esa extraña energía me rodee, dispersando la escena como una luz que acaba con las sombras.

Caigo al suelo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Aquí no hay nadie: ni mi reflejo, ni la sombra, ni mi madre muerta.

Suspiro aliviado y escucho como unas llaves abren la puerta.

"_Gracias a dios..."_, pienso poniéndome en pie.

-¿Karasu?- me llama.

Me acerco a ella, tratando de aparentar que no ha pasado nada. Le ayudo con las compras y las llevo hasta la cocina. Rompo el silencio tras un rato.

-No era necesario que compraras nada, pensaba hacerlo yo más tarde...- murmuro.

-Pues ya no tienes que hacerlo- trata de sonreír, pero, como siempre, no le sale.

Sacude la cabeza y aparta la mirada.

-Bueno, voy a hacer la comida.

Sonrío levemente. Por lo menos, hoy no estoy solo.

* * *

Poor Karaasu v.v

Mucha paranoia, ya se ha visto xDD (Y lo que queda...)

Por cierto, Ana/Ayumu se supone que es una hija inventada que le he sacado a una amiga xDDD (¡Lau-chan!) Pobrecilla, se supone que la tendría con 17 años o.O Soy cruel hasta con los personajes reales v.v Y el padre es una paranoia muuuy grande xDD

Bueno, no me enrollo más (Siempre lo hago... v.v)

Ah, y decir que este fic contiene algo de filosofía que no siempre tiene que ser la mía =P

En fin, eso viene bastante más tarde v_v

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Ayuda?

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero toda esta paranoya y la mayoría de los personajes que salen aquí han salido directamente de mi sádica y morbosa imaginación xD

* * *

Si, estos capítulos son un poco-bastante mierderos, pero mejorará, lo prometo. Y sí, mis historias tienen cada vez menos que ver con Naruto, así que el siguiente paso será escribir una 100% original =D Aunque, como siempre, alguno de los personajes será igual que Itachi v_v (No puedo evitarlo T___T)

Ah, y gracias por los dos reviews del capítulo anterior; **xxtinkixx** y** Xymee** ^^

En fin, tras estas... reflexiones, os dejo el capi ^^

* * *

_**Cap. 3: ¿Ayuda?**_

Acabé discutiendo con mi madre.

¿Por qué? Porque siempre que trato de sacarle la verdad sobre mí mismo se escabulle, y estoy harto. Total y absolutamente **harto**, de todo. De sus mentiras, de que me arrastre siempre con ella, de su orgullo..., de todo.

En fin, el caso es que paso de volver a preguntarle, conseguiré mis respuestas por otros... medios...

Cojo aire y llamo al timbre. Aunque soy consciente de que sigo una pista estúpida, es la única que tengo...

Era el 4º C, ¿no?, me pregunto mirando la placa sobre la puerta. Si, creo que si lo era. Apoyo el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. ¿Y si abren su madre o padre? Pues nada, digo que soy un amigo de Ana y punto, que no es más que la verdad. Además, se supone que ya me conocen... Por algo su madre es una de las dos únicas amigas de la mía...

-¡Ya voy!- respiro tranquilo, es ella.

Escucho como se abre la puerta y mi compañera aparece ante mí, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y el flequillo apartado de la cara con pinzas, zapatillas de estar por casa y un pijama de apariencia suave de color azul claro, como las zapatillas. Suelta una exclamación al verme.

-¡Karasu-kun!- sonríe y me coge de la mano, llevándome dentro.

-Mm, hola.- murmuro, dejándome arrastrar.

Observo el piso con una sana envidia, tiene un aspecto tan cálido y hogareño... Todo limpio, todo amplio, todo... normal...

Joder, hasta tienen un perro, el cual empieza a rondar a mi alrededor, babeando. No se mucho de estos animales, pero creo que se trata de un _Yorkshire_, o algo así... Odio los perros.

-¡Mal, Sasuke, _sit_!

La miro cabreado.

-¡¿Le pusiste a tu perro Sasuke?!

Esboza una amplia sonrisa.

-Se llama Sasuke-Itachi. ¿Por qué te ofende, Karasu-kun?

Gruño.

-De eso quería hablar contigo... –de mi pista estúpida.

Le brillan los ojos.

-¡¡DIOS!! ¡¡SOY LA CAÑA!!- empieza a gritar, saltando de alegría.

-No me he vuelto otaku.- frunzo el ceño, ¿y a ésta que le pasa?

Se lanza a abrazarme... y me coge desprevenido.

-¡Ah! ¡Quita! ¡No me toques!- la aparto en cuanto nos caemos al suelo.

-¡Dios, eres tan Uchiha... era tan evidente!

-¡Los Uchiha no existen! Pasas demasiadas horas delante del ordenador, Ayumu...

-¿Entonces tú que eres, eh?

-Un marginado… un poco raro.

-¡Un Uchiha!

Cierro los ojos, armándome con toda mi paciencia mientras me levanto apoyándome en la mesa del pasillo. El perro huye, que animal más listo... (Siguen dándome asco)

-Ven, Karas-chan.- me coge de la punta de la manga, estirándola más de lo que ya estaba.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.- refunfuño entre dientes, cuando entramos (ella entra y yo soy arrastrado) en su habitación.

Observo con curiosidad la estancia, que tiene muchas lejas con cientos de mangas en ellas, además de extraños objetos de colección. La habitación es más grande que mi cocina y baño juntos, y la cama es como cuatro veces la mía, además de las dos mesitas a los lados y el escritorio con el ordenador, de los que yo no dispongo. También hay un armario enorme y suaves y mullidas alfombras, todo de colores azules y violetas.

La envidia me corroe. Me muerdo el labio.

-Ne, Karas-chan, aquí.- Ana me hace un gesto con la mano, está sentada del ordenador y tiene las mejillas encendidas, debe darle vergüenza tenerme en su habitación... no lo entiendo.

-No me llames así, te lo digo en serio.- me ignora y sigue con su sonrisa indescriptiblemente feliz, como si el mundo fuera un lugar para algo así...

Me siento a su lado y miro la pantalla.

-A ver... no, esto no... esto son fanfics... imágenes de Kakashi... de Gaara... de Neji... ¡Bingo!- sonríe más que antes, orgullosa de sí misma. –Mira.

-¿Mm?

Ante mí, en la pantalla, aparecen cientos de imágenes demasiado pequeñas para distinguirlas con facilidad. Pincha en una y me mira, para evaluar mi rostro, que sigue tan indiferente como siempre.

-He aquí el gran Uchiha Itachi, genio entre genios.- dice con tono solemne, como si recitara un juramento. Alzo una ceja.

-Es un dibujo, sólo eso, deberías vivir más en la realidad, Ayumu-chan.- ¿He dicho "chan"?

Me fulmina con la mirada.

-Pues esta MUY bueno, para que lo sepas, me gusta más que tú, de hecho.- se gira a la pantalla de nuevo, enfadada.

Se me escapa una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Yo te gusto?- pregunto, mirándola con la cabeza levemente ladeada y esa sonrisa aun en mi rostro.

Bingo, obtengo la reacción que esperaba, un sonrojo total.

-Yo...- me mira de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-...los Uchiha son mi debilidad.- reconoce, para volverse rápidamente, y centrar su atención en el monitor del ordenador, aún como un tomate.

-Pero no te pongas celoso, Karas-kun, aunque me guste más su nariz, sus ojos y su pelo... me encantan tus pecas.- sonríe, algo menos nerviosa. Entorno los ojos, esperando a que termine de hablar de estupideces.- ¡Te hacen tan adorable!

Se me hincha la vena de la frente, muy al estilo anime, a mi pesar. ¿Yo... adorable?

-Si vuelves a llamarme algo así no vivirás para contarlo.- respondo con tranquilidad, mientras me controlo para no tirarla por la ventana, o mejor, quemarla.

-¡Pero si lo eres! ¡Mírate!

-Ana...

-¡Y esa mala leche tuya...! ¡Es todo tan Uchiha!

-Ana...- repito, con peligrosa irritación en la voz.

-¡Y me encantan los tíos con coleta! ¡Es tan... kawai!

Cuento hasta veinte hacia atrás mientras practico lo de "Inspira... espira..."

-¡Y las rayitas esas idénticas a las de Itachi-sama! ¡Siempre me había preguntado si serían ojeras o qué...!

Inspira...

-¡Dios, si te pusiera una capa de Akatsuki...!

-¿Una qué?- corto mi sistema de relajación, soltando el aire con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah, claro! Espera.- vuelve al ordenador, y yo doy gracias por ello.

Pasa muchas imágenes, tan rápido que no se como le da tiempo a verlas, y finalmente se para en una, observo con curiosidad.

-¿Es...?- empiezo a preguntar, acercándome a la pantalla, pues me había alejado en mi intento de autocontrol.

-Ajá, ¿no es perfecto?- le brillan los ojos.

-No, es...- empiezo, buscando la palabra.

-¿... demasiado tú?- termina ella por mí, en forma de pregunta.

-Si...- admito al final, sin apartar la vista de la imagen.

-Bueno, más bien al revés, _tú_ eres demasiado _él._

-Eso no tiene sentido, no sabía de la existencia de esta serie hasta hace poco...

-Claro, además, no pueden haberse inspirado en ti, Naruto tiene más de dieciocho años.

-Bueno, pues será casualidad.

-¿Casualidad? ¿Pero tú estás viendo a Itachi-sama?

Me muerdo el labio, esto es ilógico.

-No tiene sentido, ¿mi madre se tiró a un dibujo? Es imposible.

-No existe esa palabra, sólo tienes que mirarte. El manga es real, tú eres el ejemplo de ello.- me sonríe.

Yo me aparto el pelo de la cara y resoplo, pensativo.

-Uchiha Itachi debe estar inspirado en alguien real, ¿no?- la esperanza se adueña de mí cuando hago esa afirmación. Ayumu abre la boca para contestar, pero no le doy tiempo. Es muy probable que esté tras la pista de mi verdadero padre.- ¡¿Cómo se llama el autor?!

-Pero Karasu-kun... ¿no te das cuenta? No es ningún asiático, ¡es Uchiha Itachi!

-Uchiha Itachi no existe, ¿quién es el autor de Naruto, Ayumu?- la miro intensamente a los ojos mientras me levanto.

-Masashi Kishimoto.- responde automáticamente.

Muestro mi única sonrisa, la arrogante.

-Gracias.

Y desaparezco por la puerta.

Sé que esto es una locura, pero después de la paranoia-sueño-visión, ya nada tiene porque ser lógico...

¿Cómo voy a encontrar a la persona que sirvió de inspiración a Kishimoto? Bueno, no lo sé, supongo que la única forma sería haciéndole a una visita. Y eso debería desanimarme, no tengo dinero para eso ni de coña, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que puedo ir a cualquier parte si me lo propongo. ¿Será esto optimismo? Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y hoy es el primer día en el que el mundo verá a "Uchiha" Karasu optimista.

* * *

Ale, tercer capi xD He borrado uno que iba antes en el que salía la discusión de la medre de Karasu y él, esto ya avanza suficientemente lento v_v Aunque me encanta mi pequeño Karasu xD (¿Está mal que yo lo diga?) Aunque nadie lo quiera T_T

A ver si puedo hacer algo para que avance... xDD Ah, os reservo una sorpresa...

**¡Flashbacks de Ángela!** Lo que pasó después de que Itachi le borrara la memoria, más oportunidades para mí para torturarla =)

Pero, eso va dentro de un poquito xD Lo siento, pero echo de menos escribir la versión del mundo de la pequeña mala leche xDD (Me encantan los personajes con mala leche xD Mm... eso explica que sea fan de los Uchiha, supongo xD) Bueno, ya paro que desvarío v.v

Por cierto, **si lees esto, déjame un review para que lo sepa**, sino me siento inútil y sola T_______T (más aún)

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	4. Chapter 4: Esperanza contra razón

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero toda esta paranoya y la mayoría de los personajes que salen aquí han salido directamente de mi sádica y morbosa imaginación xD

_**Atención: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga**_

* * *

Un capi más, y algo de depresión v.v ... Sólo dos reviews... :(

Y cada vez que me dejan pocos reviews Karasu se hace más emo... hasta que acabe suicidándose. ¿Podréis vivir con eso sobre vuestras consciencias, eh? ¡¿eh?!

Meditad sobre ello -.-

Ah, gracias a **Xymee** (primera fan oficial de Karasu =D, ya que yo no cuento xDD) y **OnlyaZ** (bah, los "misterios" están claros ;D ) Si no llegan a dejar sus reviews dejo oficialmente el fic v_v De vosotros depende la vida de Karas-chan =S

En fin, este capi es la mierda y sólo subraya más que la vida de Karasu apesta xD (Seh, tan sádica como siempre xD) Peero, **el trozo final desvela varias cosas...**

Disfrutad ^^

* * *

_**Cap. 4: Esperanza contra razón**_

Dejo la mochila en el suelo y saco mi mp3 para conectarlo al puerto USB, necesito localizar al tal Kishimoto. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Sinceramente, ni idea. Es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo un plan irrealizable, pero peor es no tener plan, ¿no?

Intento cerrar el maldito bolsillo delantero de la mochila, que es donde llevo el mp3, ¿cómo me lo acabo cargando todo? Siempre procuro tratar las cosas con cuidado…

-¡Kaarasu-kuun!- se sienta en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto concentrándome en la pantalla, sin mirarla a ella.

-Mira.

Obviamente no obedezco, no me importa lo más mínimo lo que quiera enseñarme. La portada de un manga tapa el monitor, sujetado por la mano de Ayumu.

¿Qué…?

-¿No me digas que no es como si te estuvieras mirando en un espejo?

Aparto el librito.

-Qué si, que se me parece mucho, eso ya lo sabíamos.- vuelvo al ordenador.

-¡Pero mira!

-Que no me importa, joder.- respondo, ya irritándome.

Hace una mueca de dolor.

-Vale… lo siento… yo… quería ayudar…- murmura cabizbaja, pegando el manga a su pecho.

Suspiro.

-A ver...- me vuelvo hacia ella.- Y más te vale que sirva de algo...

Me tiende el tomo, sonriente.

-¡Ana Jones!- exclama el profesor de informática.- ¡Guarda eso o te lo confiscaré!

Dicho y hecho, el manga desaparece de mis manos en un segundo y vuelve a estar en la mochila de la chica. Suspiro de nuevo y vuelvo al ordenador.

-En el recreo te lo dejo.- susurra sonriendo aún.

-Hmp.

_Masashi Kishimoto._

Escribo con rapidez el nombre en _Google_, esperanzado, pero me salen demasiadas páginas para que pueda aclararme. Gruño interiormente y le doy a la primera, que es la biografía, y la leo ávidamente. Nació en la periferia de Okayama, o algo así, vale, guay, pero eso no me dice dónde está ahora.

Entro en todas las direcciones, nada, paso a la página 2, nada, a la 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...

Nada en las primeras 23 páginas. Me echo hacia atrás en la silla, apoyándola en las dos patas traseras y me froto los ojos.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunta en un susurro Ayumu.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No importa…

-Quiero ayudarte.- insiste con los ojitos brillantes.

-No.- rotundo.

-Demo...- empieza ha hacer pucheros, de esos por los que siempre acabo accediendo.

Pero antes de que diga nada algo empuja la silla, que ya estaba a punto de caerse sola, me agarro a Ayumu para no despeñarme yo también, y me pongo en pie antes de que la silla se rompa en el suelo. ¿Cómo una caída la ha podido romper? Miro en todas direcciones, buscando al culpable, pero no hay nadie suficientemente cerca para que sea posible.

-¿Quién le ha empujado?- pregunta Ayumu, furiosa.

El profesor me coge del brazo con brusquedad y me saca del aula, ante la mirada de una sorprendida clase y una Ayumu a punto de tirársele al cuello. Guau, tengo guardaespaldas.

-A ver, Ka…- se queda a medias, no se acuerda de mi nombre, mejor.- Bueno, niño, vas a tener que pagar la silla que has roto y hacer una visita al director, vamos a llamar a tus padres y te vas a enterar, ¿a quién se le ocurre?

Suspiro.

-Primero: no tengo dinero para pagarla, segundo: mi madre está fuera trabajando y tercero: no he sido yo.- puntualizo, mirando al cabreado profesor sin un ápice de miedo, que es lo que supongo que intenta infundirme.

-¡Serás contestón! La vas a pagar, si no está tu madre llamaremos a cualquier otro familiar a cargo y…

-No tengo ningún otro familiar.- le corto.

-¡Tienes que tener otro familiar! No intentes darme el pego, niñato.

-¿Tengo?- pregunto, alzando una ceja.

Vuelve a cogerme del brazo, con demasiada fuerza. Trato de zafarme pero sólo consigo que me apriete más.

-Escúchame, estúpido inmigrante, -¿qué?- si no pagas esto te vas a cagar, ¿entiendes? Hay muchas formas de educar a un despojo de la sociedad como tú.- sisea, acercándose a mí.

A gentuza así no debería permitírsele dar clase.

-Suéltame.- ordeno con frialdad.

-¿Quién crees que eres para darme órdenes?- ríe, burlón.

Le miro directamente a los ojos, intentando transmitir peligro, tal vez asustarle.

Aparta la mirada.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir...

Bingo. Sonrío maliciosamente, para luego poner cara inocente.

-Claro que no.

Entro de nuevo en el aula y sigo con mi búsqueda.

* * *

-Uchiha-sama...- murmura aterrada la joven cuando él la empuja.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No estoy de humor, aparta de mi camino.- le dice fríamente el Uchiha, saliendo de la habitación, con rumbo a la sala común.

-Gin'iro, ¿te preocupa algo?- pregunta una voz detrás de él.

-No.- responde tajante el joven Uchiha, sin darse la vuelta.

-Pues pareces bastante preocupado, hijo.- le contesta la figura en tono conciliador.

El chico gira levemente la cabeza, para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así, no eres mi padre.- gruñe, empezando a enfadarse.

-Yo te he criado, Gin'iro, yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes; soy lo más parecido a un padre que vas ha tener nunca.

-Me da igual, simplemente no me llames así. Yo no tengo padre.- "ni quiero" añade mentalmente.

Quedan en silencio unos instantes hasta que el joven Uchiha se decide a romperlo.

-¿Tienes noticias de algún movimiento nuevo?

-Así que eso es lo que te preocupa...- entiende el hombre.- Tenía que hablar contigo sobre eso.

Finalmente el joven se da la vuelta.

-Habla.- ordena.

Su interlocutor duda unos segundos. Que un crío de doce años le hable así no le resulta precisamente agradable. Al menos, piensa, su antiguo alumno le trataba con algo más de respeto.

-Creemos que _él_ puede haberse infiltrado en la ciudad.- informa.

El menor no parece sorprendido, ni enfadado, simplemente no parece tener emoción alguna.

-Tenemos que actuar deprisa.- apremia su maestro.

El joven Uchiha asiente.

-Tú encárgate del infiltrado, yo me ocuparé del resto.

-¿Tienes un plan?- pregunta el mayor, sin un deje de sorpresa.

-Siempre.- el menor muestra una sonrisa arrogante y se da la vuelta, haciendo que la capa de nubes rojas vuele un poco.

-No deberías subestimarlo.- sugiere el maestro a sabiendas de que su alumno no acepta consejos, para después desaparecer también.

* * *

Ooh... intriga... ¡Y hasta algo que tiene que ver con Naruto! ¡¿Cómo es posible que aparezca algo de la serie en mi fic?! ¡¡Es el fin del mundo!!

...

Ya me dejo de gilipolleces v_vU

Bueno, recordar que la vida de Karasu está en vuestras manos ^^

Ah, y que uno de los tres protas morirá al final del fic, ¡muajaja! (¿Eso no ha sido un spoiler?) ¿Y quien son los tres protas? ¡Ah! Sacar vuestras conclusiones xDD (Ni yo estoy segura v__v)

Ale, hasta que nos leamos (copyright **Xymee** ;P)

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Locura o realidad?

* * *

Disclaimer

: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero toda esta paranoia y la mayoría de los personajes que salen aquí han salido directamente de mi sádica y morbosa imaginación xD

_**Atención: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga**_

* * *

Y yo me pregunto… ¿de qué coño me quejo? 11 reviews en cuatro capítulos, ¡para mí es una pasada!

Bueno, tengo prisa y tal así que no contestaré a los reviews :S (Gomeneeee!) Estoy en clase xD

En fin, muchísimas gracias, como siempre ^^

Criticas, comentaros, insultos, palizas on-line, lo que queráis, ya sabéis xD

En el comentario final anuncio algo…

* * *

_**Cap.5: ¿Locura o realidad?**_

Me siento en la cama de piernas cruzadas, con la mochila en el hueco de estas.

-Yo, padre, manga, japonés, frikadas...- voy gruñendo conforme busco en el pesado saco de libros el manga que me ha dejado Ayumu en el recreo.- ¿Cómo me he dejado convencer?- me pregunto en voz alta.

Oigo los graznidos de los cuervos en el exterior y dejo caer la mochila al suelo al levantarme. Cómo en un sueño me voy acercando a la ventana.

Hay una bandada de cuervos sobrevolando mi casa. Abro mucho los ojos, impresionado.

Sin embargo, esto me recuerda a esa extraña visión de la muerte de mi madre que tuve el otro día… No he vuelto a pensar en ello tras decidir convencerme a mi mismo con que fue un alucinación producto del hambre que tenía ese día… o tal vez que me desmayé y lo soñé. Pudo ser por muchas cosas en el débil estado en el que me encontraba. O simplemente estoy loco, que también es muy probable.

Sacudo la cabeza, vuelvo a mirar a los cuervos y abro la ventana, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento…

_-Ka-ra-su..._

¡¿De dónde viene esa voz?! Y lo que es más importante, ¡¿por qué me resulta tan familiar?! Vuelvo a recordar la escena que creí producto de mi imaginación.

No sé desde cuando tengo instinto, pero me doy la vuelta al notar la presencia de una especie de energía detrás de mí.

La figura, de mi misma altura no se mueve, simplemente me observa a través de unos ojos rojo sangre, demasiado parecidos a los míos. En un acto reflejo me pego a la pared, en un intento de alejarme de él.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- pregunta suavemente, ladeando la cabeza.- Vamos, yo sólo vengo a decirte tu nombre. ¿No era lo que buscabas? ¿O vas a tratar de escapar de la verdad como esa cobarde que se hace llamar tu madre?

Su voz, aunque parecida a la mía, me da escalofríos. ¿Desde cuando soy yo tan miedoso?

-¿Y bien?- se impacienta.

-¿Quién eres?- me apresuro a preguntar.

-Gin'iro.- contesta simplemente. Si, he oído ese nombre antes... ¿la tarde de la alucinación? Supongo, ¿cuándo sino?

-Pero... ¿quién eres?- repito, aún temeroso. Este tío huele a peligro por los cuatro costados. Además, que sea igual que yo no ayuda.

-Uchiha Gin'iro.- sonríe perversamente al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

Me calmo. Esta claro que esto no es real, no puede ser real.

-Tú no estás aquí, no eres real...- murmuro, mirando al suelo, esperando, tal vez, que cuando levante la vista no haya nadie.

Por desgracia, le oigo resoplar, para luego aparecer delante de mí, tan cerca que nuestras narices idénticas quedan a menos de un palmo de distancia.

El tal Gin'iro ladea la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te asustas?- en realidad, es una muy buena pregunta.

- Yo... no entiendo nada.

Vuelve a sonreír maliciosamente, recordándome a mí mismo.

-Bueno, tampoco pareces capacitado para asimilar la información...- hace una pausa, yo no contesto.- Si algún día te interesa ya nos veremos, o no.- dice con indiferencia.

Yo no puedo detenerlo cuando se marcha, desapareciendo, como no, en una bandada de cuervos. Sigo aquí, de pie y con la mirada en un punto en el infinito, donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba... ¿un Uchiha?

Me dejo caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared y los ojos muy abiertos.

"Gin'iro...", es decir, "plateado" en japonés... Me suena mucho, mucho, mucho...

Y no es del otro día, es... lo vi escrito en alguna parte, hace tiempo...

¿Dónde fue? Estoy bloqueado, mierda...

Dios, si estoy loco es por culpa de Ayumu, que quede claro.

Miro al suelo, donde se halla la mochila con todos los libros desparramados por ahí. Ah, si, se me ha caído antes.

El manga está tirado bocabajo, abierto por la mitad más o menos.

Lo cojo y empiezo a leer, de derecha a izquierda, por supuesto.

Cuando lo termino, en un cuarto de hora o así, tomo una decisión: iniciaré una conversación sobre manga con mi madre la próxima vez que aparezca por aquí.

Si lo de esta tarde no ha sido una alucinación, mi madre sabrá de qué va todo esto.

"_Gin'iro..."- _resuena en mi mente_.- "Uchiha Gin'iro..."_

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

Nada. ¿Por qué nada? No lo entiendo, yo lo tengo todo. Entonces… ¿por qué siento que no tengo nada?

Soledad. Eso es estúpido, no estoy sola en absoluto. Mi novio me quiere un montón y esta indescriptiblemente bueno, mis amigos están como una puta cabra, mi familia es lo peor, pero eso no importa. Entonces… ¿por qué?

Necesitar algo que ni siquiera sabes lo que es… Es estúpido, y **muy** frustrante.

Sigo tumbada en la cama mirando al techo sin ver nada en realidad.

Odio esto. Odio mi vida, y me odio por odiarla.

¿No es increíblemente absurdo?

Me suena el móvil con una canción de _Théâtre__ des __Vampires_, lo cual significa que es un mensaje.

Alargo la mano para alcanzar a la mesita de noche y lo cojo.

"_Angie, dnd coño stas? Hbiams kddo a ls 6, so guarra"_

Vaya, es Marina. Y... oh, son las siete menos cuarto.

¡¡Kuso!!, pienso, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. ¿Qué coño significa eso? Ni siquiera es español… Bueno, otra prueba más de que se me está yendo la cabeza, supongo…

* * *

Un capi más, y el primer flashback de Ángela =) Lo acabo de escribir, aquí, en clase xD Así que no es gran cosa v_vU En fin, me apetecía actualizar ^^

**Puede que este sea el último capi…** por un tiempo indefinido.

Es una gran paranoia xD Pero bueno, es que ayer me di cuenta de que he cambiado muchísimo, y no me gusta. Vale, soy bastante más feliz que hace un año… Pero me gustaba más antes porque me pasaba el día triste hasta que salía con mis amigas, y entonces era increíblemente feliz… Ahora me paso el día más bien… indiferente. Menos cuando hablo por msn o escribo en alguna web :P Además, he olvidado mis sueños y ayer por fin recordé lo que en realidad quiero, y está muy lejos de todo esto.

Bueno, voy a mantenerme alejada del ordenador un tiempo a ver si me reencuentro conmigo misma, o algo.

Besos ^^ (Y espero que nadie halla explotado por mi delirio que sé que no os importa xDD)

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	6. Chapter 6: Cambios

**Disclimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishi, el Dios cruel, sino en Akatsuki llevarían todos menos ropa, Lau-chan y yo habríamos conquistado el mundo hace mucho tiempo y los Uchiha serían nuestros esclavos.

**Atención: puede contener spoilers**

* * *

¡Hola! He vuelto v_v He tardado un poco porque estoy reescribiendo toodo el fic para que avance un poco más deprisa, que me cansa hasta a mí xD

Ah, y perdona por no haberte contestado, Xymee =P Soy pava, ¿vale? xDD Bah, dejo que conteste el pequeño Ka.

**K**: ¬¬ pequeño tu padre. Y el tomo era... eh... No sé, no soy tan friki como vosotros T/_\T Me pones a mí a contestar porque tú tampoco lo sabes, Yamako-chan, ¿verdad?

...

Gracias por los reviews y por leer ^^

(**K**: Mira como se escaquea... ¬¬)

En fin, espero que este capi sea un poco más ameno ^^U

* * *

_**Ca**__**p.6: Cambios**_

Vale, mi madre se ha vuelto loca. No tenemos un puto céntimo y pretende que nos mudemos a Japón. Sí, a Japón. ¿Soy el único cuerdo aquí o qué? Pf, pues si yo soy el cuerdo los demás...

Bueno, que me voy del tema: me mudo a Japón. A Tokio.

Pero... ¡¿a cuento de qué?! Hace unos días sería al mejor noticia que me podrían dar, pero no ahora.

Aun que... al menos... los Jones también vienen.

Suspiro hondamente y entro en la habitación de mi madre, a registrar. Y no, no es que sea un cotilla, es que estoy buscando algo... que perdí... hace... tiempo.

No cuela, ¿verdad? Si, soy un maldito cotilla.

Rebusco en su mesita de noche, apenas hay nada. Salvo algunos coleteros... (para mí, que siempre los pierdo) y una cajita.

-¿Hm?

La abro, hay un anillo... muy feo. Blanco metálico y con un sello delante, en gris oscuro, y una palabra: "Gin'iro"

Parpadeo un par de veces, incrédulo. No, no soy miope, pone Gin'iro de verdad.

Me lo guardo en el bolsillo y cierro el cajón.

Voy a preguntarle a la fuente infinita de sabiduría... Ana, y como esto salga en la serie exploto.

Salgo de mi casa y pongo rumbo al piso de Ayumu-chan... quiero decir... Ana.

Esta ciudad apesta, es cierto, pero estoy HARTO de mudarme cada dos o tres años... es como si... nos estuvieran persiguiendo.

Oh, espera.

De hecho, me estaban persiguiendo. Mi gemelo malvado. Sacudo la cabeza. No, no, no; eso sólo es posible en una telenovela cutre. Venga ya, ¿gemelos separados al nacer? Si, claro, y abducciones extraterrestres, ¿por qué no?

-¡¡Karasu-kun!!

Casi doy un salto del susto.

-Joder, Ayumu, contrólate.

Ha aparecido de la nada, lo juro. Justo delante de mí, en serio.

-¡¡GOMENEEEEEEEE!!

Y se lanza a mi cuello a abrazarme. Doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio con tan mala suerte que... me estampo de espaldas contra un árbol.

La Jones se aparta de mí cuando se da cuenta de esto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yo sigo viendo estrellitas dando vueltas sobre mi cabeza.

-¡¡Karasu-kun!! ¡¡No mueras!!

Y empieza a zarandearme, haciendo que mis ojos se conviertan en espirales.

-¡Intentaré no morir si me sueltas!

Dicho y hecho.

Suspiro aliviado. He visto mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos.

-En fin, ¿a dónde ibas, Karas-chan? –pregunta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me incorporo y la aparto, para variar.

-Iba a tu casa. -confieso apartándome algunos mechones castaños de la cara y arreglándome mi desastrosa coleta.

Se sonroja, muy típico en ella.

-¿A... a mi casa?

-Ajá.

Sonríe bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta aún nerviosa.

¿A cuento de qué se pone así? Sólo le he dicho que iba a su casa. Mm... mejor no tratar de entender a una otaku, puede ser peligroso para mi ya frágil salud mental.

Me muerdo el labio mientras juego con el anillo en mi bolsillo.

-Es que... he encontrado una cosa rara en mi casa y...

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -pregunta entusiasmada.

Suspiro y saco la "joya".

Me lo quita de las manos en un segundo y empieza a examinarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¡Es un anillo de Akatsuki!!

Me lo temía. Uchiha Itachi llevaba uno igual en el que ponía "escarlata" en el manga que me leí, pero el sello estaba en rojo.

-Pero... ¿de qué personaje?

-De ninguno que salga en Naruto, eso seguro... ¿qué significa ese kanji?

-"Gin'iro", significa "plateado"... No tiene mucho sentido.

Arruga levemente el ceño.

-¿Es de tu madre? -me pregunta sin levantar la vista de la palabra escrita.

-Estaba en su mesilla.

Asiente y me devuelve el anillo, volviendo a su personalidad despreocupada me sonríe.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme a ayudar a mis padres a empaquetar cosas y eso...

Eso me decepciona, un poco.

-Entiendo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

-Entonces hablamos otro día. -sonríe.

Me encojo de hombros y paso por su lado, tengo muucho que hacer, aunque prefería no acordarme...

* * *

-¿Nada?- pregunta su maestro.

El joven se vuelve, ofendido.

-Ya ha visto suficiente como para darle mucho que pensar. –se defiende.- No debemos precipitarnos, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Pero no nos queda mucho tiempo.- le recuerda.

-Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa de momento.

-Deberíamos hacerle caso a Kisame y traerlo a la fuerza.

-Kisame es estúpido.- corta el castaño. –Lo tengo todo controlado. –asegura.

-No lo dudo...- murmura el mayor, aunque hay un deje de inseguridad en su voz, y su alumno lo nota.

-¿De qué dudas entonces?- pregunta en un gruñido, ofendido por la desconfianza de su interlocutor.

-Dudo de que él no vaya a encontrarlo antes que tú, Gin'iro...

El joven Uchiha sólo parpadea dos veces, incrédulo, para luego enfurecerse.

-No te atrevas a subestimarme.- su voz suena realmente peligrosa, incluso para su maestro, aunque este sabe que no puede temer a un crío de doce años.

-No subestimes tú a nuestro enemigo, ni a tu hermano.

La última palabra crispa los nervios del castaño.

-Ese estúpido y débil no es más que un estorbo, ni siquiera merece ser llamado Uchiha- sisea. No levanta la voz en ningún momento, y habla con cierta tranquilidad, pero es igual o más atemorizadora que si gritara.

-Aún así sabes que le necesitamos. Con un poco de entrenamiento podría ser igual o más fuerte que tú, Gin'iro.

El aludido cierra los ojos unos instantes, para controlar el _mangekyo sharingan_ que empezaba a mostrar en sus ojos escarlata.

-Su misión no es esa.- le recuerda con tranquilidad, cuando logra recuperar el control de sí mismo.

Madara no contesta, y eso no hace más que levantar sospecha en el joven Uchiha.

Sabía que los planes de su maestro eran muy distintos a los suyos, pero aunque quisiera no podía matarlo, y eso era lo más frustrante de todo.

Se les agotaba el tiempo, a ambos.

* * *

Los flashbacks de Angie son capi sí y capi no xD

Y dios, que alguien el pegue a Karasu, coño. ¡No es tan difícil de entender!, que ya llevamos 6 capis con lo mismo T_T

(**K**: O/w\O Pero si eres tú la que...)

Pobre niño emo xDD

Por cierto, he publicado otro fic: **Black Sheep**. Es el primer fic que realmente tiene que ver con la serie, aunque, claro, hay dos OCs xDD No puedo evitarlo v__v Además es un fic alegre :O Pasaos =D Ah, y recordad que mi nick me lo puse después de crear a la prota del otro fic ^^

Bueno, ya nos leemos en el próximo ^^ (**K**: Pero...)

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_

(**K**: Yamako-chan, te odio.)


	7. Chapter 7: Verdad

**Disclimer: Naruto es de Kishi, blah blah**

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡Muchisimas gracias!! ¡¡Soy feliz!!

Y me tengo que ir v.v" Siento no poder meter más paranoias :P

* * *

_**Cáp.7: Verdad**_

Ayumu termina de contármelo todo. Han pasado ya cuatro días desde la última tarde que quedamos, pero hemos tenido que preparar la mudanza, etc. Así que, hasta hoy, no he podido hacerle todas mis preguntas, y ella responderlas.

Y ahora me sé toda la serie, toda la historia de los Uchiha y... dios, ¿quién puede crear una historia tan cruel? La historia de los Uchiha... mi historia. Me recorre un escalofrío de pensarlo. No, aún no me creo nada de esto... no del todo.

Sin embargo, he empezado a sacar teorías, hay algo que me hace pensar que no es tan descabellado; el anillo de mi madre. Es igual al de todos los Akatsukis, sólo que en ese ponía "plateado", y ninguno de los personajes tiene esa inscripción, así que no puede ser una réplica, o algo.

-Tengo que irme.- le digo de pronto, levantándome de las escaleras de su portal.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta, girando la cabeza después de un rato.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos laterales de la chaqueta negra que al final me compré.

No respondo a Ayumu, aunque podría contarle lo de mis visiones/visitas de mi gemelo malvado... o lo que fueran, pero no quiero que piense que estoy loco. Debo comprobar que es real antes de contarle nada.

Cruzo la carretera, dejándola a ella a mi espalda observándome preocupada.

"Si algún día te interesa ya nos veremos, o no..."

Genial, pues ahora me interesa, ¿por dónde se supone que debería buscar?

Me siento en la repisa de la ventana de una casa abandonada, esperando. ¿Esperando qué? Una aparición divina, yo que sé.

-Ahora me interesa, Gin'iro...- susurro, anda que el que me vea... Aunque gracias a dios no hay nadie por aquí. –He dicho que estoy preparado para asimilar la información...- levanto un poco más la voz, no sé como pero noto que no hay ninguna presencia extraña cerca, y eso me da un poco de seguridad.

-¿Seguro?- pregunta una voz que ya empieza a serme conocida.

Trago saliva, intentando no hacer ruido, y luego le encaro.

-Sí.- afirmo con decisión.

Asiente conforme.

-Sígueme.- ordena, saltando al tejado del edificio abandonado en cuya ventana estaba yo sentado hace un momento.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? –estallo con los ojos como platos, mirando al lugar por el que Gin'iro ha desaparecido.

El Uchiha no me contesta, y ya ha anochecido, por lo que divisar la escena es complicado.

-¿Gin'iro?

-Dios, eres un inútil.- escucho quejarse a alguien por encima de mi cabeza, en el tejado, supongo.

-Lo que no soy es un... lo que sea que seas tú.- me defiendo.

-¿Un Ninja? No si eso ya lo sé. –hace una pausa. –No pienso llevarte en brazos ni nada por el estilo. Si no quieres seguirme puedes hacerlo.

-Sabes que sí que quiero. –gruño.

Miro lo poco que distingo de la pared y la ventana, trazando cálculos rápidamente.

Me muerdo el labio.

-Voy a intentar escalar, espera. –anuncio antes de saltar sobre la repisa, con más agilidad de la que esperaba. No me da tiempo a alegrarme, una mano me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hasta subirme al tejado, clavándome los picos de las tejas en la parte baja del estómago.

-¡Auch! –en realidad ha sido algo más que un "auch", pero no tengo intención de quejarme en exceso, mi acompañante no parece muy paciente.

-Vamos. – exige ya en pie, mirándome altivamente.

Me levanto con algo de esfuerzo, ahora es noche cerrada y no veo a mi simpático compañero.

-Espera, ¿dónde vamos? –me acerco a él un poco a tientas, guiándome por ese extraño instinto que aún no entiendo.

-A un lugar dónde se pueda hablar sin riesgo. –no se vuelve para mirarme mientras habla.

-No veo nada. –confieso.

Vuelve los terroríficos ojos rojos hacia mí, que brillan en la noche como los de un gato.

Gruñe, me coge por la muñeca (zona que no soporto que me toquen, aunque llevo una muñequera) y tira de mí el resto del camino.

En el que, por cierto, no me avisa ni una vez de las tejas levantadas y rotas, con las que casi me mato.

-¡Gin'iro, espera! –suplico intentando zafarme de su agarre.

-Cállate, si fueras un poco más ágil podrías moverte por ti sólo, es culpa tuya.

-Joder, pues lo siento. Oye... ¿en serio no podemos quedarnos ha hablar aquí? No hay nadie, son las doce de la noche y estamos en un tejado... Además... debería volver a casa.- alego, y de pronto el Uchiha se para.

-Está bien, te resumiré la situación y trataré de simplificarla para tu corta mente.

Le fulmino con la mirada, mientras me froto mi torturada muñeca, o la muñequera que siempre llevo, lo mismo es.

-No te preocupes por eso. –murmuro entre dientes.

-Cómo sea... Tú y yo somos hermanos gemelos, como es obvio, Madara, mi maestro, nos separó al nacer y...

-No sigas, tengo que asimilar esto. –le corto, haciendo que frunza el ceño molesto. –Déjame adivinar el resto de la historia; gemelos separados al nacer, tú el malo y yo el bueno, y ahora debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y convertirme en un... Ninja para enfrentarnos contra... yo que sé, ¿una serpiente gigante? –alzo una ceja.

-Eso es absurdo. La razón es tan simple como que vengo a buscarte porque Madara... cree que puedes llegar a ser tan fuerte como yo.- escupe las últimas palabras.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, sale una pregunta.

-¿Somos hijos de Uchiha Itachi? –es evidente que sí.

-Es evidente que sí. –guau.

-Los dibujos mangas son reales, ¿no?

-Yo no se nada de manga.

-Genial...

Hacemos el mismo gesto de desesperación, rodando los ojos, para luego fulminarnos con la mirada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. –amenazamos a la vez, frustrándonos más.

-No entiendo como un tipo así podría ser hermano mío.- gruño.

-Lo mismo digo. –ruge él.

Quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que lo rompo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se supone que voy a convertirme en… eso?

-¿En Ninja? Entrenando, claro. –responde con total normalidad.

-Por favor, dime que no me entrenarás tú.

-Yo no tengo paciencia –estamos de acuerdo en algo -ni tiempo para un negado como tú.-bueno, en eso no estamos tan de acuerdo…

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un negado? Nunca antes había subido a un tejado de un salto, ni me había desplazado por este a la velocidad de la luz.

Resopla.

-Mira, déjalo, tienes que volver con tu madre, ¿no? Pues ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-No es sólo mi madre, es también la tuya. –murmuro, pero él ya se ha ido. Y cuando se ha dado la vuelta he podido ver que mi primera impresión sobre su pelo era errónea; lleva una trenza que le llega a media espalda.

Miro a mí alrededor, bueno, a lo poco que veo de mí alrededor. ¿Cómo mierda bajo yo ahora de aquí? Maldito Uchiha…

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

-¡Ya estaba bien! –exclama cabreada Marina.

Trato de sonreír.

-Lo siento, estaba durmiendo.

-Para variar. –rueda los ojos Carlos.

-Dejadme en paz. –me defiendo caminando hacia ellos, que están en el banco debajo del árbol más grande del parque.

-Bueno, vamonos. –suspira Fran, que estaba todo el tiempo callado, como siempre.

Y así los cuatros echamos a andar.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Leo? –me pregunta con tono malicioso Marina, a la que Leo siempre le ha gustado.

-Soy su novia, no su niñera. –espeto de mala gana.

-Hm, pues yo de ti no lo perdía de vista, no es muy difícil encontrar una tía mejor que tú.

Aprieto los puños.

-Bueno, teniéndote a ti al lado... la decisión era fácil. –sonrío perversa.

-¿Qué os vais a poner esta noche? -interrumpe Fran para que cambiemos de tema. Y funciona.

-¡Tía! Me he comprado unas botas que son DIOS.

-¡¿Si?! ¿Cómo son? ¿Te las pondrás esta noche?

-Bien hecho, Frankie. -veo a algo de distancia como Carlos le felicita con una palmadita en la espalda.

Y Marina parlotea sin parar hablandome de sus botas, lo cual tampoco me importa demasiado... Aunque la verdad es que soy una obsesa de las botas.

Como siempre, me evado y dejo de escuchar a Marina, ahora sólo oigo el sonido del mar cuando ella habla. Es impresionante lo que hace el cerebro por sobrevivir... Creo que se me está llendo la olla.

Levanto la vista al cielo, y cuando vuelvo a bajarla descubro que Frankie me está mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto un tanto pava.

Aparta los ojos, avergonzado.

-Nada, pero... luego tengo que hablar contigo.

Ladeo la cabeza extrañada, él se vuelve, dejando delante de mí su pelo puntiagudo por detrás, aunque por delante lleva flequillo. Seh, el típico peinado emo.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Kyaaa! Pensaba en no publicar más ^^ Me desanimo con facilidad.

Tengo que irme corriendo =S

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	8. Chapter 8: Confesiones

**Disclimer: **Naruto es de Kishi y los gemelos Uchiha _míos_. ¡Muajaja!

* * *

Hoy si que puedo contestar reviews xD

Por cierto con este capi he descubierto que soy más pava de lo que pensaba. Lo tenía escrito desde hace muucho tiempo, pero no me gustaba. Así que lo reescribí una vez; se quedaba demasiado... rayante, lo escribí otra; no tenía ni idea de cómo continuarlo, lo volví a reescribir y era demasiado cruel así que... se queda como la primera versión 8-)

Enga, voy a responder xD

**Chelsea272**: aquí tienes conti :D Siento haber tardado un poco . Gracias por tu coment ^^

**Xymee**: ¡Ya ves! Pobre Ayumu-chan v_v" Ka es un egocéntrico que cree que siempre lleva razón ¬¬ (K: ¿De qué estás hablando? o.O) Y toy de acuerdo, Gin'iro=morbo xDDD Como siempre, gracias por tu review =DD

**Kumyko Uchiha**: xDDD No creo que vaya a ser necesario =P Gracias por tu review :D

**Adahi**: xDDD Pues siento que hayas tenido que esperar un poco más :P ¿Qué escribo bien? o//O Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea verdad xDDD A veces ni yo sé que estoy haciendo xDDD Gracias por tu coment ^oo^

Bueno, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

_**Cáp.8: Confesiones**_

Tengo que contárselo, necesito contárselo a alguien… Y Ayumu es la única que me creería, después de todo ella es la que me dijo que Uchiha Itachi era mi padre, además, ni siquiera había pistas que lo indicaran entonces, bueno, a parte del parecido físico.

Estamos en el aeropuerto, y yo me quiero morir. ¿Cómo pueden las personas soportar estar tan rodeados de otros? Yo no lo aguanto. Dios, cuanto ruido.

Tengo que poner el mp3 con el volumen al máximo, y ni así dejo de oírlos.

_The one without a name…_

Sólo escucho trozos de la canción, y eso es un sacrilegio.

Encima me duelen los arañazos de anteayer, porque me han quedado marcas y cuando llegué a mi casa descubrí que estaba sangrando. Ese maldito bastado de Gin'iro me las pagará. Bueno, es tan bastardo como yo.

-Ne, Karasu-kun, ¿estás bien?

Me giro con aire distraído.

-¿Hm?- me quito un auricular para escucharla.

-Es que... estás muy callado.

Enarco una ceja.

-Bueno, más de lo normal, quiero decir. –se apresura a aclarar.

-Últimamente todo es muy raro... –me encojo de hombros.

-¿Estás emocionado por la mudanza? –sonríe ampliamente.

-No. –corto enseguida.

Toda su ilusión se desvanece.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Es... –suspiro. –te lo contaré más tarde.

Salta sobre mí por detrás, haciendo que me tambaleé. Rodea mi cuello con los brazos y se aferra a mí oponiendo presión con las rodillas en los costados.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –pregunto, sujetándola por debajo.

Apoya el mentón en mi cabeza, con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

-Me duelen las piernas. –argumenta, sin intención de bajar de mi espalda.

Gruño.

-Pesas mucho.

Se ríe.

-Eres un encanto. –bromea, bajándose al fin.

-Karasu-chan, Ana, los billetes. –anuncia su madre, tendiéndonos lo citado.

Ambos los cogemos sin mediar palabra. Y así nos quedamos hasta que su madre se aleja, para reunirse con su padre y mi madre.

-Ne, Karas-chan, ¿ya es más tarde?

-Uno: no me llames Karas-chan o te mataré. Dos: ... hay demasiada gente presente.

-No te preocupes por lo segundo, no creo que entiendan una palabra de lo que digas... ¿te he dicho alguna vez que cuando hablas rápido se te nota más el acento? A veces me cuesta entenderte.

La fulmino con la mirada, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que ha dicho. ¿Y yo que coño quiere que haga? Por cierto, estoy harto de que todos crean que soy de Japón, nací en España, ¿vale? Y si tengo acento raro es porque la persona con la que más hablaba (antes de que apareciera la friki esta) era con mi madre, y lo hacía en japonés. Bueno, sumando que de pequeño viví en ese infierno al que llaman Francia… Por no hablar de el tiempo que pasé en Sudamérica...

Como quedó claro desde la primera palabra; ya no sé ni de dónde soy, ni que idioma hablo.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu acento inglés es realmente irritante?- susurro lentamente, para que su mente asimile la información... mierda, eso ha sonado Gin'iro.

Se lleva ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida por mi acusación.

-Gomene, Karasu-kun... no quería ofenderte, a mi me encanta tu acento... –se excusa, con la boca aún tapada, como si acabara de cometer un pecado mortal.

Sacudo la cabeza.

-Da igual. –gruño aún molesto.

Me abraza otra vez, esta vez tirándose contra mi pecho.

-¡¡No te enfades conmigo, Karasu-kun!!

-¡¡Quita!!

A nuestros padres les cae una gotita de sudor en plan anime.

Por fin embarcamos las maletas, y me preparo psicológicamente para unas diez horas de vuelo. Sólo espero que me toque el asiento al lado de la ventana... Por cierto, ¿llevo mi cubo de rugby? Seh, soy tan raro que con lo único que de verdad me entretengo es con una simple cubo de rugby. Si, si, de esos de los que tienes que formar cada cara de un color. Y yo ya lo he hecho en tres años... ¿mil veces? Sin embargo, no me aburro.

-Ne, Karasu-kun –me vuelvo. -¿Has montado alguna vez en avión?

-Era muy pequeño, no me acuerdo de nada, pero creo que sí. -como he dicho, viví en Sudamérica, y evidentemente no fui a nado. Aunque a Francia llegamos haciendo autostop... que triste. -¿Y tú?

Hace una mueca.

-Todos los veranos, para visitar a mi familia de Inglaterra. Oye, ¿tú viviste en otro país antes de venir a España?

-En Francia y Sudamérica.

Se le dilatan las pupilas.

-¡Yo quiero ir a Francia! –hace un gesto exagerado abriendo mucho los brazos.

-Yo lo odio.

Baja los brazos, derrotada.

-¿Hay algo que no odies? –pregunta en un gruñido.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Supongo que sí.

Suspira y se sienta en el banco. Observo como saca un libro de su bandolera.

Ladeo la cabeza para leer el titulo.

-Es Crepúsculo. –informa, sonriendo.

Esta vez soy yo el que hace una mueca.

-¿Cómo puedes leer eso? Es un insulto contra los vampiros.

-... –tengo un mal presentimiento, el aire se ha vuelto hostil. Trago saliva. ¿Qué he hecho? –Karasu... -¿no lleva "kun" ni "chan"? Vale, oficialmente puedo preocuparme.

-Es... es verdad, los Cullen esos, ni son vampiros ni son nada. Los vampiros dan miedo, esos dan risa. –sigo metiendo cizaña.

-Karasu... si sigues hablando tendré que matarte. Nadie, ni siquiera tú, tiene derecho a meterse con los Cullen en mi presencia, ¿entiendes?

-Sólo digo lo que pienso. –me cruzo de brazos.

Dicho esto veo como el libro vuela directamente a mi cabeza. Haciendo gala de mis buenos reflejos (ni yo me lo creo), lo atrapo en el aire justo a tiempo.

-¡¿Intentabas matarme?!

-Por supuesto que no, Karasu-kun, yo nunca haría algo así. Sabía que lo detendrías a tiempo. –sonríe inocentemente.

-... ya. –como una cabra...

-En fin, cambiando de tema... Karasu-kun, ¿no ibas a contarme algo? –le brillan los ojos.

Respiro hondo.

-Si... pero me vas a tomar por loco.

-Diciendo eso sólo me dan más ganas de oírlo.

Le sonrío.

-Bueno, es que...

Le resumo todo lo acontecido desde mi primer encuentro con Gin'iro y la sombra que ahora sé que era Madara.

Abre mucho los ojos y se tira, para variar, a abrazarme.

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!

La dejo que me ahogue un rato hasta que se le pase la euforia. Algo me decía que Ayumu iba a reaccionar así.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! Dios, ¡¡yo quiero ver a tu gemelo!! ¡¿Te irás a entrenar con Madara?! ¡¡A lo mejor Itachi esta vivo!! ¡¿TU MADRE SE TIRÓ A UCHIHA ITACHI?!

Le tapo la boca.

-¿Qué demonios haces gritando esas cosas a los cuatro vientos? ¿Quieres que mi gemelo malvado nos mate?

Se le ilumina el rostro. Suspiro y retiro la mano.

_-Se ruega a los pasajeros del vuelo 815 con destino Tokio embarquen por la puerta 4._

Ka-chan me hace un gesto para que vayamos.

------------------------

Tras un buen rato de hacer cola, nos subimos al avión y tomamos asiento.

Me ha tocado al lado de la ventana, justo como quería, pero... Ayumu está sentada a mi otro lado.

Gracias a dios, está medio dormida, aunque ha aprovechado y tiene la cabeza descansando en mi hombro.

-Ne, Karasu-kun... –murmura somnolienta después de un rato. -¿Por qué dices que odias Francia?

Apoyo la frente en el cristal.

-No quiero recordar, por favor, Ayumu... –suplico en susurros.

Me mira sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó allí? –insiste.

-¡He dicho que no quiero recordar! –estallo, mientras algunas imágenes vuelven a mi mente.

Trato de llenar mi cabeza de otras cosas y subo el volumen del mp3 a tope.

Ayumu me mira ahora preocupada.

Los malditos recuerdos me abruman, canto mentalmente para ignorarlos.

"_My first __cry never-ending, all life is to fear for lives… __"_

Si, miedo, el miedo es el protagonista de mis años en Paris.

***

_**-Flashback-**_

Un plato al caer al suelo y una bofetada resuenan por toda la casa.

-¡¿Es que no sabes hacer nada bien?! –escucho los gritos del dueño.

-Lo siento. –oigo la disculpa en voz baja de mi madre.

No lo soporto más, voy a intervenir.

-¿Mamá? –la llamo tímidamente, entrando en la cocina. Odio tener que llamarla "mamá", ¿por qué tuvieron que prohibirnos hablar en japonés? El francés me cuesta trabajo...

-¡¿Y tú que haces aquí, niñato de mierda?! ¡¿No ves que la zorra de tu madre y yo estamos hablando?!

Bajo la cabeza ante la reprimenda, aunque sé que no tengo culpa de nada.

-Karasu, vuelve a tu habitación, cielo.

Tiene la mejilla muy roja, con toda la marca de la mano de ese gorila.

-No tengo sueño... venía a por un vaso de agua, ka-chan. –pido en voz baja.

Me pongo lívido en cuanto me doy cuenta de mi error; he hablado en el idioma prohibido.

Levanto lentamente la cabeza para encontrarme con unos crueles ojos azules enfurecidos.

-¡¿Qué dices, bastado de mierda?! ¡¿Qué me has llamado?! –se acerca a mí y sus pesados y rápidos pasos suenan peligrosamente cercanos.

Aprieto los puños y cierro los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero éste, al contrario de los anteriores recibidos, no llega. Sin embargo, lo he oído resonar.

Abro los ojos aterrado, mi madre está en el suelo.

-¡¡Puta barata!! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!

Le atesta una patada en el estómago, haciendo que una hilera de sangre de caiga por los labios hasta la barbilla, pero ella no se mueve ni hace nada por defenderse.

Y yo sé que debo guardar silencio, para protegerla, sino, puede que este monstruo nos mate a los dos.

Observo todo con silenciosas lágrimas de impotencia, como siempre.

_**-Fin flashback-**_

* * *

Ala, una Buena dosis de tortura psicológica para Ka :D Por supuestísimo, tenía que tener una infancia traumática xD

Y este capi me ha quedado largo, porque he fusionado dos =P

Bueno, hasta el próximo xD

Gracias otra vez por los reviews y confío en que me dejéis también esta vez alguno ^^

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	9. NOTICIA

**No puedo publicar más capítulos.**

Leed y lo entenderéis todo:

Estábamos en informática, yo me dedicaba a mirar mi fotolog y tal, y Karasu estaba conmigo. Sonó el timbre que indica el cambio de clase. Apagué el ordenador, cogí mi mochila y me fui.

Tras cuatro horas noté algo… Karasu no estaba. Angustiada, le dije a la profesora de Administración si podía salir a por una cosa, me dio permiso y me advirtió que no tardara demasiado o no me daría tiempo de hacer el examen, asentí y corrí hacia el aula de informática.

Llamé a la puerta y le pedí a la profesora que estaba dando clase que me dejara pasar a por una cosa. Me preguntó de qué se trataba y le expliqué lo que me había llevado hasta allí. Asintió y me pidió que le diera una descripción. Le conté que Karasu era igual de alto que yo, castaño con el pelo largo, pecoso y con cara de mala leche. Hizo gesto de entender y me dijo que lo había visto con una profesora, una tal Adela.

Le di las gracias y salí disparada a la sala de profesores. Volví a explicar mi historia y me dijeron que Adela debía estar en jefatura de estudios.

Fui hacía allí con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y entré esperanzada, pero me dijeron que acababa de irse al departamento de informática, que estaba en el pabellón mas alejado.

Otra vez, me fui corriendo ante la mirada extrañada de los electricistas que estaban arreglando una luz en el pasillo. Llegué al departamento y me encontré con un profesor.

Supliqué que me dijera dónde estaba Adela, y este me dijo que… acababa de irse a su casa.

Estuve a punto de gritar, pero me contuve y le pregunté si había visto a un chico con cara de mala uva con ella. Me dijo que sí, y que estaba en el aula 23.

Eso me calmó, pero al llegar al aula… descubrí que estaba cerrada, y no había nadie dentro. Volví y se lo expliqué, él se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Resumiendo: han secuestrado a Karasu.

Y el fic no puede continuar sin él. Así que, como comprenderéis, no puedo publicar más capítulos.

No lloréis, por favor, todos sabemos que Ka sabe arreglárselas… aunque está vez…

¡No! Hay que pensar en positivo. Seguiré buscándolo, eternamente si hace falta.

Así que, tal vez, algún día, vuelva todo a la normalidad =D Claro, eso es una posibilidad muy remota…

Gracias por haber leído esta historia, siento mucho este desastre. A mí me jode más que a nadie, tenía muchísimos planes para este fic… Lo tenía todo planeado pero… Sin Karasu, es imposible.

Un beso, Yamako-chan*

**P.D.**: Todo esto sólo para explicar que he perdido el pendrive en el que tenía guardado el fic v___vU

Gracias por todo, hasta… algún día… o no.


	10. Chapter 9: Tiempo

**Disclimer: **Si Naruto me perteneciera, Itachi sería el protagonista, llevaría menos ropa y la serie trataría de cómo Ita va por el mundo tirandose a muchas tías que en realidad sería siempre yo… y sería el líder de Akatsuki… ¡y conquistarían el mundo!

Por desgracia, todo pertenece a el Dios Kishi, un dios muy cruel T_T

* * *

No, no he encontrado el pen xD Pero acabo de escribir esto y… bueno, mejor que nada… v_v Gracias por los reviews =)

* * *

_**Cap.9: Tiempo**_

Bien, todo bien.

Perfecto.

...

¿Por qué yo?

Dios, estoy rodeado de inútiles.

Me cruzo de brazos con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras intento no estallar.

-Entonces... ¿me estás diciendo que después de todas las molestias que me he tomado... le has perdido la pista?

-H-hai...

Respiro lentamente.

-Bien, muy bien...

Sencillamente perfecto.

La inútil mantiene la mirada baja, y creo que tiembla. Bueno, es comprensible, le quedan menos de dos minutos de vida.

-O-onegai, Uchiha-sama... Si me da otra oportunidad... Juro que no fallaré esta vez, señor... -suplica en vano.

Me aparto de la pared y empiezo a rondar a su alrededor sin mirarla.

-Dime, Suzuki, ¿cuántas misiones te he encomendado?

La oigo tragar saliva.

-Dieciséis. -consigue decir sin titubear.

Asiento.

-¿Y... cuántas has completado sin errores?

-Doce... -susurra.

Me paro detrás de ella y me acerco sin prisa para cogerla por los hombros en gesto consolador.

-¿Lo ves? Cuatro misiones fallidas... ¿Crees que eso se puede permitir en una organización como la nuestra?

Niega con la cabeza intentando no sollozar.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No nos sirv-...

-¡Gin'iro! -resuena de pronto en la enorme sala.

Parpadeo un par de veces y me giro para mirar al que ha osado molestarme cuando hago mi trabajo.

-Ah, sólo eres tú... -hago una mueca molesto.

-Ven aquí. -exige Madara.

-Un segundo, termino enseguida.

Me vuelvo a Suzuki de nuevo y, con una sola mirada, se escucha a su cuerpo inerte caer al suelo.

Camino hasta Madara sin prisa.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo me pongo a...

-No, tú no vas a hacer nada esta vez.

Parpadeo de nuevo, esperando haber oído mal.

-Son demasiados fallos, esta vez me encargo yo.

Dejo la boca entreabierta.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Disculpa? ¿Fallos? **¿YO?** -levanto un poco la voz, furioso.

-Si, Gin'iro,** tú**. Te harás cargo de todo mientras yo hago lo que tú deberías haber hecho desde el principio; traerlo a la fuerza.

Aprieto los puños y entorno los ojos.

-¡Ni siquiera lo necesitamos en realidad! ¡Es sólo por tu maldito capricho!

Se ríe sin alegría.

-¿Qué no lo necesitamos? En doce años no has sido capaz de controlarlo, no podemos esperar a que te transformes del todo y...

-¡Lo controlaré! -le interrumpo.- Sólo necesito más tiempo...

-Se ha agotado el tiempo. -sonríe levemente detrás de su máscara.-Pronto todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás... -se da la vuelta y sale de la sala. -Todos lo veréis... **Veréis... el poder de un Uchiha**.

Suelta una risa malvada en plan psicópata y lo pierdo de vista por el pasillo.

¿Por qué estoy rodeado de locos?

* * *

Sep, era el gemelo malo xD Muy corto, pero bueno xD De todas formas no creo que escriba más… v_v

Depende de los revieews… y taal…

Hasta la próxima ^^

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	11. Chapter 10: Oscuridad

**Disclimer**: Naruto pertenece a su Dios todopoderoso, creador del cielo de Konoha y su gente. Peero, la mayoría de lo que sale aquí es mío, ya que esto no tiene una mierda que ver con Naruto xDDD

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers del shippuden

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno..., más paranoias para la colección xD

Sinceramente, no tengo ni zorra de lo que estoy haciendo -.-U Pero en fin, algo saldrá de todo esto, eso seguro xD Falta que me aclare yo misma un poco :)

Y eso, como siempre gracias por los comentarios ^^ El día que no reciba ninguno dejaré oficialmente el fic xD pero hasta entonces... Lo siento pero aquí me tenéis xD

Venga, vamos al lío xD

* * *

_**Cap.10: Oscuridad**_

-¡¡Que te jodan!! –le corto cerrando la puerta de golpe. Sigue gritándome desde fuera pero paso de ella hasta el culo.

¿He dicho alguna vez que estoy harto de mi madre?

Dios, que sobreprotectora del capullo. ¿Qué le importa a ella que esté fuera de casa? A ver, aquí nunca hay nadie, siempre está por ahí trabajando o qué sé yo, si me quedara aquí me deprimiría (más de lo normal, digo).

Por suerte, éste solo es un segundo piso... puedo saltar por la ventana si ella está fuera de mi habitación.

Con una media sonrisa traviesa, abro la destartalada ventana y...

¡Ouch!

Eso ha dolido.

Sacudo la cabeza y me pongo en pie para alejarme lo máximo posible de mi barrio marginal. (Porque si, incluso en Tokio hay de eso)

Un mes.

Llevamos aquí un maldito mes. Y aún no tengo ni idea de que coño estamos haciendo en clase... Tienen muchisimo más nivel que en España, yo no puedo ponerme al día tan rápido...

Que asco, he pasado de ser el más adelantado a ser el más tonto... Hay que joderse...

Conforme camino sin rumbo me voy alejando más y más de la gente... Hasta que...

¿Dónde coño estoy?

-Bingo.

Doy un respingo.

En medio de este callejón vacío y apenas iluminado ha resonado una voz.

Trago saliva y acelero el paso. A estas alturas mi madre se habrá dado cuenta de que no estoy, y mi orgullo (mi maldito orgullo Uchiha), me impide volver y disculparme.

Vale, como mucho será ese gemelo mío que anda suelto por ahí, matando y qué sé yo... ¿chupando sangre? Porque pinta de eso si que tiene...

Mm... ahora que lo pienso creo que hasta tenía colmillos... Bueno, será un Edward Cullen Ninja... y psicópata.

Sacudo la cabeza. En situaciones de tensión siempre se me ocurren cosas extrañas...

-¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar de mí, Karasu?

Me freno. Ya está todo claro. Reconozco perfectamente la figura que tengo delante.

-¿Por qué me sigues? Si quieres algo dilo y punto, joder. –me quejo al recientemente bautizado como vampiro-ninja.

-Porque lo que quiero no puedo decirlo... –murmura con una sonrisa cruel acercándose con tranquilidad hacia mí -aunque los actos hablarán por sí solos...

En un segundo desparece de mi vista y reaparece detrás de mí.

-¿Qué demo-...?

Noto una fuerte punzada de dolor en la espalda que me hace caer al suelo de rodillas, y siento como la sangre caliente cae a borbotones por ella. Aprieto los dientes para no gritar. Y conforme pasan los segundos el dolor de hace mayor.

-¡¿Por qué coño has hecho eso?! ¡Dijiste que Madara...!

-Yo no soy Madara. –me vuelve a cortar con lago de rabia contenida en la voz. –Tenemos... intereses distintos. Para lo único que te quiere es para controlar una faceta mía que no le gusta en absoluto... una faceta que él mismo selló en mí... –cierra los ojos y menea la cabeza, como intentando apartar un recuerdo desagradable de su mente.

-No... no entiendo nada. –murmuro levantándome dispuesto a huir... o luchar.

-No necesito que lo entiendas, simplemente... desparace, Uchiha Karasu. –gruñe mi nombre y se lanza a atacar otra vez.

Otra patada me tira al suelo de nuevo.

Toso expulsando sangre y manchando el pavimento de escarlata.

-No es nada personal… Cada uno lucha por sí mismo y su supervivencia.

Al fin dejo de te toser y puedo responderle.

-Madara intenta deshacerse de ti y yo soy el reemplazo, ¿verdad?

Sonrío con satisfacción al ver su mueca de rabia.

Se agacha y me levanta cogiéndome del cuello de la camiseta.

-Tú no eres nada, ni siquiera sabemos si eres capaz de activar tu sharingan, ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?!

Eso no borra mi sonrisa, más bien me resbala.

-Eso hace aún más patético que sea tu sustituto, ¿no crees? –me río en su cara, irritándolo del todo.

En un acto iracundo me lanza contra la pared de enfrente.

Se me nubla la vista y dejo de sentir varias partes de mi cuerpo. Tengo que cerrar un ojo por la sangre que me cae desde el lateral de la frente.

-Con golpes no vas a conseguir nada, Gin'iro, hace tiempo que me inmunicé a esto. Así que si quieres matarme yo te sugeriría qué-…

-¡Cállate de una vez! –me corta furioso.

Ha quedado demostrado que soy un experto en conseguir el odio de la gente.

Noto como si la inconsciencia tirara de mí, como un agujero negro tratando de absorberme…

¿Voy a morir aquí? ¿En este callejón donde las ratas sean las únicas que descubran mi cadáver?

Bueno, es la tercera vez en doce años que estoy al borde del abismo, así que supongo que es cierto eso de "a la tercera va la vencida" Je, que tontería…

Todo se ha vuelto negro, aunque no recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos, y he dejado de escuchar las maldiciones de mi gemelo.

Mm… vaya decepción, ¿no hay diapositivas con escenas de mi vida? ¿Ningún flashbacks? ¿Ninguna luz al final del túnel? ¿Ninguna voz llamándome?

Sólo oscuridad… ¿esto es la muerte? ¿Y el cielo? ¿Dónde está el infierno?

No siento mi cuerpo. No escucho a mi corazón latir, ni mi respiración…

Todo lo que era ese extraño chico llamado Karasu ha terminado…

Así, sin entender nada.

No sé porque estoy… o estuve allí, no sé porque esa persona con la que comparto sangre y apariencia me odia, ni porqué se ha ensañado de esa manera conmigo… ¿Por qué me ha matado? ¿Cuándo le he hecho yo algo a alguien? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué…?

Los pensamientos se vuelven borrosos hasta que se convierten en algo menos que niebla y, finalmente, desaparecen. Todo se va…

Sin embargo, algo aparece, como un susurro que emerge de pronto de la nada, y ni siquiera sé si lo pienso yo o alguien lo está murmurando cerca de mí...

"_Perdóname…"_

* * *

¡Ahg! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Karasu ha muerto? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y porque la autora no lo ha hecho de forma dramática? ¿Dónde está Yamako-chan?

¡¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto completamente loco?!

Ajam. ^^

No tengo ninguna gana de más dramas xD Así que... se corta por lo sano y punto.

Peero, no voy a dejar de escribir aún xD Debo muchas respuestas v.v"

Cada cosa a su tiempo ; )

De momento ahí queda eso xD

Espero con mucha ilu que alguien esté leyendo esto ^^

¡Nos vemos!

_Que el Dios Cuervo te guíe_


	12. Chapter 11: Vida

**Disclimer**: Naruto es de Kishi y prácticamente toodo de lo que sale aquí es MÍO! Muajaja!

**Advertencia: puede contener spoilers del shippuden... o no.**

* * *

¡He vuelto! ¡Muajaja! Tengo un lío en mi vida privada que sólo **Houzuki-Pal**-chan sabe ^_^ (Por cierto, ¡ánimo!)

¡¡¡ Gracais por los reviews!!!

Y tienes razón, **Xymee**, no sé que hago dudando de ti v.v" (Me flagelaré como castigo xD) Por cierto, este capitulo es un poco raro, espero que no so asustéis xD

Me alegro de que te guste, **Miaka** ^^ También gracias, **Kumyko Uchiha** y **Rushia-chan** ^___^ Que la gente lea esto y sobreviva... ¡soy feliz!

* * *

Ya no hay esperanza, aunque, si lo pienso bien... yo nunca he tenido esperanzas de nada.

No esperaba que el mundo cambiara, sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir nunca.

No esperaba que un día las cosas fueran a salirnos bien, ni que olvidáramos el dolor de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Todo lo que hemos pasado... tantos años viviendo en un infierno... ¿para qué?

Todo sacrificio ha sido en vano...

Me alegro de no haber tenido sueños nunca, porque ahora los vería romperse.

Ahora que lo pienso, mi padrastro francés tenía razón: moriré como una rata, aunque, al menos, no será en sus manos... ni en las mías.

Y pensar que yo mismo intenté... acabar... con todo...

Yo tenía siete años cuando mi padrastro francés le dio tal paliza a mi madre que estuvo a punto de morir.

Cuando ella estaba en el hospital y los médicos decían que moriría en cualquier momento, yo... no lo soporté. La idea de quedarme solo por completo en la casa de ese monstruo...

Sin duda, prefería morir. Y casi lo conseguí.

Me encerré en el baño y con una lámina de la cuchilla de afeitar... me abrí las muñecas.

Recuerdo el olor a muerte y el color rojo llenándolo todo... Después perdí el conocimiento y desperté en el hospital. Mi madre se recuperó, conseguimos meter en la cárcel a mi padrastro y nos fuimos a Sudamérica.

Por eso es que no soporto que me toquen las muñecas, porque me recuerda que las cicatrices siguen ahí, ocultas bajo las muñequeras negras. Y me siento culpable...

Fui tan cobarde...

Pero ya no importa, esto no es culpa mía. El estar hoy aquí, viendo como la vida se me escapa segundo a segundo... ¿O sí es mi culpa? Yo soy el que ha venido hasta aquí, huyendo de... la protección de Ka-chan...

Ojala pudiera... pedirle perdón...

Hay tantas cosas que jamás podré hacer... Nunca descubriré lo que es estar enamorado, ni hacer algo por mí mismo, tomar mis propias decisiones, conseguir trabajo, independizarme... Nada. Todo lo que recuerdo es oscuridad... y los dos últimos años, algo de luz...

Ha empezado a llover, noto como la lluvia me moja, aunque lo noto muy levemente.

Mis ojos se van cerrando, ignorando mi voluntad de resistir, y de pronto, escucho a alguien corriendo hacía mí, escucho sus pisadas en los charcos.

-¡¡Karasu!!

Intento responderle, pero no puedo, como tampoco puedo mirarla.

Se deja caer de rodillas a mi lado, sobre el charco de sangre que se acumula bajo mi cuerpo.

-¡Por favor, cielo, respóndeme! –exclama desesperada, cogiéndome y tumbándome sobre su regazo.

Apresuradamente, rompe lo que queda de mi camiseta para dejar al descubierto mi pecho, coloca ambas manos sobre mi corazón e, inexplicablemente, noto como si una energía desconocida me fuera llenando lentamente.

Consigo abrir los ojos y respirar otra vez. La miro a ella, y veo que se va poniendo pálida y ojerosa.

-¿Qué estás…?

Tose escandalosamente, y una hilera de sangre cae por la comisura de sus labios.

-No te preocupes, Karasu, ahora todo estará bien… -murmura con voz ronca.

Logro incorporarme, para sujetarla a ella por los hombros.

-¿Ka-chan? –no responde, y se le cierran los ojos. -¡¡Ka-chan contéstame!! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –la zarandeo con fuerza, pero no reacciona, y se acaba por caer sobre mis piernas.

-Está bien, cielo… Quiero… quiero esto… No voy a perderlo todo otra vez… -murmura con voz débil.

Empiezo a agobiarme de verdad.

-¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme solo!

-Shh, está bien… así está bien… Voy a ver a tu padre… -cierra los ojos del todo, pero no borra su sonrisa.

Es… es la primera vez que la veo sonreír…

Me abrazo a ella.

-¡Yo te necesito más que él! –me echo a llorar enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

-Nunca he podido protegerte... Ahora que te han encontrado... –le cuesta seguir hablando. -...son mucho más fuertes que yo, cielo, tienes que... luchar... ¿de acuerdo?

Niego con la cabeza sin levantarla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? –sollozo. –Siempre acabas haciendo lo que te da la gana, sin escuchar lo que quiero yo…

No responde. Sacudo la cabeza ¿qué coño estoy haciendo? ¡Mi madre se muere!

Busco con prisa en su bolsillo hasta que doy con el móvil y llamo a una ambulancia.

-Aguanta, ¿vale?

Niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Coge mi colgante, Karasu... –susurra, para después toser más sangre.

Me seco la cara con la manga, en vano, ya que estoy empapado.

Obedezco, y descubro un anillo colgado a su cuello con un cordón negro.

Es como ese en el que ponía "_gin'iro"_, pero el sello está en rojo y pone "_escarlata_".

-Es lo único que me queda de él... A parte de ti. –vuelve a sonreír. –Te pareces tanto a él... –cierra los ojos por completo y borra la expresión. –Karasu... vive. –susurra casi imperceptiblemente, y después, silencio.

Asumo el silencio, y lo rompo.

-¡¡NO!! –me abrazo a ella de nuevo sollozando.

Tengo miedo... Tengo... tanto miedo...

Solo. Estoy completamente solo en el mundo...

Lo que pasa después está borroso, todo sucede demasiado rápido.

El sonido ensordecedor de la sirena de la ambulancia y el coche de la policía, gritos de los enfermeros unos a otros, la policía se acerca entre las luces cegadoras de sus coches y empiezan a hacerme preguntas todos a la vez mientras levantan el cuerpo de mi madre y lo llevan a toda velocidad para meterlo en la ambulancia. Intento subir con ella, pero un policía me coge con fuerza del brazo y me lleva en medio de todo el caos a su coche.

Cuando la cabeza deja de darme vueltas me encuentro esposado en el asiento trasero del coche policía.

Pasan las horas en silencio mientras miro por la ventanilla sin entender nada y, finalmente, pierdo el sentido.

***

Abro los ojos con esfuerzo y un extraño pitido de oídos. De pronto una luz me da de lleno en los ojos, pero no puedo girar la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta de sopetón una voz desconocida.

-¿Dónde...? –gimo aturdido.

-Contesta a mi pregunta. –exige él.

-Karasu.

Siento un golpe en la cara.

-No me tomes el pelo, parricida.

-¿Parri-...? –recuerdo de pronto todo lo que pasó ayer. -¡¿Dónde está mi madre?! ¡¿Está bien?!

-Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas, rata asesina. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Me llamo Karasu!

El interrogador mira a su compañero, que parece estar detrás de mí. Me tira de la silla de un golpe, dejándome boca abajo en el frío suelo. Cuando intento levantarme, el que me ha tirado me pisa la cara contra el suelo.

-¿"Karasu" es tu mote de delincuente?

-¡¿Por qué habría llamado yo a la ambulancia de haberla herido?! ¡No tiene sentido!

El interrogador se levanta de su silla de al otro lado de la mesa y se acerca a mí. El otro levanta el pie, dejándome incorporarme, pero vuelve a sentarme en la silla.

-Para aparentar. –responde simplemente, acercándose aún más. –Conozco perfectamente la mente de un adolescente parricida... Os dejáis motivar por esos videojuegos sangrientos y vuestros grupos de rock.

Esto me saca de mis casillas.

-¡¿Tengo pinta de haber tenido una jodida Playstation?! ¡Ni siquiera tengo televisión!

Recibo un puñetazo en la mandíbula que me llena la boca de sangre.

-¡Entonces es por lo segundo! –saca de un cajón mi MP3 rojo y me lo enseña sacudiéndolo como si fuera el arma de un crimen. ¿Qué me dices de esto, eh? –lo enciende y pasa las canciones nombrando los grupos. –Nightwish, Marilyn Manson... –vuelve a apagarlo y lo tira al suelo ante mi mirada atónita, para después pisarlo y romperlo.

Puede sonar a tontería, pero se me forma un nudo en el pecho al verlo.

El interrogador me mira con una sonrisa cruel en sus gruesos labios.

Rendido, bajo la cabeza y me quedo mirando loas pequeñas gotas rojas que se han salpicado a la mesa con ese último puñetazo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo que ver a mi madre... Tengo que saber que está bien...

¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

Ese bastardo de Gin'iro pagará por esto... Le pienso devolver cada uno de los golpes que he recibido y multiplicarlos por diez.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez, pequeña rata... ¿cómo te llamas?

No lo aguanto más. Siempre he vivido arrastrándome, con el único propósito de sobrevivir... Aunque por el camino, he sido pisoteado un millón de veces, y jamás he intentado defenderme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he luchado? ¿Por qué no he gritado?

Nunca más.

Nunca más voy a tragarme lo que siento y dejar que sean los demás los que controlen mi vida.

_Ahora..._

-Me llamo Uchiha Karasu. –gruño entre dientes.

_...voy a..._

-¿Qué? –hace un amago de volver a golpearme.

_¡luchar!_

Rompo las esposas y le sujeto el puño antes de que llegue a mi cara.

El interrogador se queda boquiabierto, y cuando su compañero intenta atacarme por detrás, me levanto de la silla y le doy una patada para que le caiga encima a él.

En esto, el primero vuelve a intentar atacarme, pero con una rapidez que ignoraba tener, saco mi navaja de la parte trasera del deportivo derecho y le apuñalo. Cuando se cae al suelo, el otro se ha levantado y se abalanza sobre mí, yo me agacho dejando que pase por encima, y cuando lo hace, le clavo el arma y le robo la pistola.

-¿De verdad creéis que un crío con una vida como la mía no sabe utilizar una de estas?

-P-por favor, n-no me mates... tengo dos hijos y una mujer que me está esperando en casa...

-No te preocupes, a mí me crió mi madre sola y no salí tan mal... –con una sonrisa de lado, le vuelo la cabeza al capullo que se ha metido con mi nombre.

Empiezan a llegar oficiales al escuchar el disparo. Echo a correr por el pasillo entre disparos y golpes, y, después de masacrar a los policías... llego a la calle.

-Vaya, por fin lo has entendido, Karasu. –murmura una voz familiar en tono desinteresado. Me giro y lo veo apoyado en la entrada del centro del que acabo de salir. -No puedes huir de lo que eres.

-Lo sé. –respondo guardando el arma en los vaqueros desgastados, rotos y manchados de sangre.

-Muy bien, hermanito, vámonos a casa.

Asiento y me voy con él.

Era evidente; matar o morir, es ley de vida.

* * *

**¡Este es el final de la 1ª temporada!** Después vendrán unos cuatro o cinco capis de flashbacks y la 2ª temporada =D (Que, personalmente, es la que más me gusta)

¡Guo!, Karasu ha despertado xD Y se ha quedado huérfano o.q

Espero que entendáis porqué Karasu no se carga a su hermano después de las putadas que le ha hecho v.v Le necesita para hacerse fuerte -.-

Aún no se saben las verdaderas intenciones de Gin'iro, y tampoco estoy segura de las de Madara... A todo esto, ¿dónde está Ayumu?

Pues nos jodemos todos y esperamos a la siguiente tempo xD

En el siguiente capi, **¡flashbacks de Angie!** Y alguien a quien creo que todas echamos de menos... *_*

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! =D

(Despedíos de los gemelos hasta dentro de muuucho tiempo xD)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os guíe_


	13. Flashback I: No soy una jodida muñeca

**Disclimer**: Gracias Kishi por estos alimentos que hoy vamos a comer, 'tebayo.

**Advertencia**: lo mismo tiene spoilers del shippuden... qué sé yo.

* * *

¡Volví! ¡Y traigo a ese ser celestial (o del inframundo) al que tanto hemos extrañado!

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste ^^ Al menos, ya sale él y no sus retoños xD

No lo alargo más que vengo del gimnasio y estoy para el arrastre T_T (Si, la friki de Yamako-chan en un gimnasio... nadie me cree TwT)

Espero disfrutéis de su aparición y el primer derramamiento de sangre en sus manos después de tanto tiempo ^^ (ni yo sé lo que he dicho)

**¡Flashback I: NO SOY UNA JODIDA MUÑECA!**

* * *

No soy una jodida muñeca, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto entender eso?

Y al final, aquí estoy, delante de su puerta vestida como una puta Barbie princesa... ¿Para qué? Bueno, hoy voy a conocer a sus padres. Sí, aunque sólo llevemos dos meses y medio saliendo.

"Nota mental: matar a Leo"

Llamo al timbre tras unos segundos de reflexión. La puerta se abre y veo la maldita mansión que parece sacada de una película. Vale, ahora recuerdo porqué estoy saliendo con él...

¿Qué pasa? Sí, sí, soy una materialista, pero... joder, yo no puedo enamorarme, ¿vale? Así que ya que un tío con un culo que te cagas y un cochazo de la ostia se me declara... Joder, no soy tonta... Al menos no lo suficiente como para negarme a eso...

-El señor Leonardo le está esperando en el salón. –me indica el estirado del mayordomo.

"Señor Leonardo" Puaj.

Entro con cuidado de no estropearme el carísimo vestido dorado y, por un milagro, descubro el salón, en el que mi novio me ayuda a entrar con una sonrisa que parece bajada del cielo.

Todo él es como un ángel... y yo siempre he sido una criatura de la oscuridad, así que no es algo que me entusiasme...

Es rubio, con el pelo por encima de los hombros y un pijo flequillo de lado, tiene los ojos entre verdes y azules y la piel un poco más oscura que yo. Es bastante alto y de cuerpo está como un maldito tren. ¿He mencionado ya que tiene un culo que te cagas?

-Madre y padre llegarán enseguida, siéntate. –ofrece siempre tan educado.

-Hm. –me siento sin tener en cuenta mi pomposo vestido y me quedo... bueno, como suelo sentarme siempre, con las piernas bastante separadas.

-Oye, cariño... ¿Podrías comportarte hoy... un poco más femenina? –sugiere entre dientes.

-Grr... –gruño obedeciendo.

Vuelve a sonreír como un ángel.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –pregunta frotándome un brazo en gesto cariñoso.

-Nah, un poco... ¿Y tú?

-Un poco. –suspira.

Después de esa super conversación filosófica sobre el sentido de la existencia, sólo se oyen los relojes antiquísimos de pared que hay a los lados de la puerta.

Me falta una coronita, en serio... Me siento tan... de plástico.

-Otra cosa, mi vida, ¿puedes sonreír a todo lo que nos digan? –vuelve a pedirme.

Tardo un poco en asentir forzando una sonrisa.

El también sonríe.

-Estás preciosa, Ángela.

Si, vamos, divina de la muerte...

-Me siento subnormal.

Se ríe.

-Vas preciosa. –repite poniendo una mano sobre la mía.

Escucho voces fuera de la sala y mi corazón empieza a latir frenéticamente.

-Recuerda sonreír. –susurra.

Vuelvo a forzar el gesto y la puerta se abre.

-¿Quién demonios...? –se queja Leo al ver al sujeto que entra.

Abro mucho los ojos, ¿por qué me suena su cara? Es cómo si lo hubiera soñado...

El tipo es moreno con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja, viste una gabardina negra, y no puedo verle la cara por las sombras que inundan la habitación.

-_Sal de aquí_. –susurra el desconocido en un idioma que no hablo, y aún así, lo entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Qué...? –murmuro extrañada.

-¡No! –escucho a Leo, abalanzándose sobre mí.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando el desconocido se lanza contra él y le atraviesa con una extraña espada. Ni un grito emerge de mi garganta.

La sangre me salpica y el cuerpo sin vida cae al suelo, dejando otra vez la sala sumida en silencio solo roto por el tic-tac de los relojes.

Entre las sombras, uno de los pocos rayos de luz que entran por las ventanas enfoca los ojos del hombre que tengo delante.

Tiene los ojos rojos.

El miedo me paraliza por completo, y me deja indefensa ante esos brillantes ojos rojos.

-_Fuera de aquí, __ahora_.

No puedo moverme, y creo que voy a echarme a llorar.

-L-le has... matado... –sollozo, sin apartar la vista de su mirada.

Mi llanto se va acentuando conforme voy entendiendo eso.

-¡¡Le has matado!!

Ignorándome por completo, me coge del brazo con brusquedad y hace una cosa rara con las manos. Cuando me doy cuenta, estamos en un lugar totalmente distinto, aunque tampoco estoy segura de eso ya que está todo a oscuras.

Rodea mi cintura con un brazo y me pega de espaldas a él, tapándome la boca con la otra mano.

Escucho pasos de varias personas, pero no puedo pedir ayuda.

De mis ojos siguen surgiendo lágrimas, y lo único que se oye son nuestras respiraciones.

Un rato después de que dejen de oírse las pisadas, me destapa la boca.

-_Leo no existe, era una trampa para secuestrarte, Ángela._

Sigue hablando en chino, o algo de eso, y aún así... yo lo sigo entendiendo como si lo dijera en español.

-¿Para qué querían secuestrarme? –pregunto en un siseo, harta de llorar.

-_Ellos creen que pueden hacerte recordar... y usar esa información en su beneficio._

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Recordar el qué? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Suspira.

-_Son ANBU._

-¿Qué?

-_El equipo especial de Konoha._

-¿Ko...noha?

-_Todo tendrá sentido más tarde, te lo prometo_.

Me quedo callada un rato, hasta que me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿Q-quién demonios eres?

-_La única persona en la que puedes confiar_. –refuerza la sujeción de mi cintura, como si quisiera protegerme de algo.

-¿Quién se supone que soy yo?

-_Una Akatsuki... o al menos lo eras._

-Genial, ¿y qué coño es akatsuki?

Resopla.

-_Todo llegará, de momento nos vamos a un lugar más seguro._

Noto como hace otra cosa rara con las manos, y vuelvo a ser desplazada, esta vez...

Aparecemos en una habitación no muy grande. Hay una cama, un armario, y demás cosas típicas de un dormitorio.

Es un lugar extraño, de aspecto oriental.

-¿Dónde…? –acierto a peguntar, boquiabierta.

-Siéntate ahí y no te muevas. –ordena, para luego sentarse en un escritorio que tenemos detrás y ponerse a escribir en chino, o lo que sea, sobre un pergamino usando un pincel y tinta negra.

Obedezco y me siento, algo temerosa, en un lateral de la cama, cuyos pies están al lado del escritorio.

-¿Vives aquí? –le pregunto mirando a mi alrededor.

Cuando me doy cuenta, he hablado en su idioma.

Vale, esto es muy raro.

-Hm. –responde secamente sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

Lo tomaré como un sí.

A todo esto… este lugar y esta escena… me resultan tan familiares…

-Oye, ¿Nos conocíamos de antes?

Deja de escribir, al notarlo me giro y compruebo que está con la mirada perdida sobre la mesa.

-Sí. Nos conocíamos… hace tiempo. –casi susurra las últimas dos palabras.

-Eso es raro. Si conociera a un tío así me acordaría… -me quejo extrañada.

Espero un poco, pero no contesta. Arrugo el ceño mosqueada. Qué tío más raro, coño.

Menudo antipático...

Aburrida y sintiéndome realmente incómoda, me pongo a palmear en mis rodillas tarareando alguna canción de Emilie Autumn.

Doy un brinco cuando se levanta de pronto con un pergamino de estos raros que se enrollan sobre sí mismos y lo coloca sobre el marco de la puerta.

Mordiendo el pincel para dejar las manos libres, hace otra cosa de esas moviendo las manos muy rápido (joder, que mal suena eso)

Abro mucho los ojos cuando las letras se iluminan en azul un segundo y vuelven a la normalidad. Coge el pincel otra vez y lo deja sobre la mesa.

Me quedo muy rígida y creo que estoy aguantando la respiración.

-Ángela, ¿recuerdas algo? –pregunta de pronto, haciéndome dar otro brinco.

-¿A-algo de qué? –tartamudeo. –N-ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre... Y decías que ibas a explicármelo todo pero... –olvido lo que iba a decir cuando poso la mirada sobre sus orbes rasgadas y sus iris rojos, dios, es hechizante...

-Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. –alega rompiendo el contacto visual, para mi fastidio y, posteriormente, sonrojo total al darme cuenta de lo idiota que debo parecer. Pero es que aún no entiendo nada de lo que pasa y tengo la sensación de estar soñando. –No salgas de esta habitación, eso podría costarte la vida...

Estoy que echo humo.

-Oh, ya lo creo que tienes cosas que hacer: ¡EXPLICARME QUE COÑO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –vocifero, dejándolo petrificado.

-Si vuelves a levantarme la voz me encargaré de silenciarte para siempre. –sisea girándose muy, muy cabreado.

Trago salvia y doy un paso atrás.

-L-lo siento… Es que no entiendo nada y… ¡mi novio está muerto! Todo está pasando demasiado rápido. –gimo al borde de las lágrimas (cómo no).

Se relaja un poco.

-Ángela, ¿por qué has confiado en mí? Podría estar mintiéndote, podría ser un psicópata, un secuestrador…

-Pero no lo eres. –le suelto con total seguridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –susurra.

Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

-N-ni idea… Pero confío en ti, aunque no sé ni tu nombre…

-Uchiha Itachi. –se presenta por fin.

Sonrío.

-Me gusta como suena. –aunque signifique "comadreja".

Aparta la mirada.

-Hm.

Su indiferencia me saca de mis casillas.

-Y... ¿no vas a explicarme nada más? –insito cansada.

Suspira.

-Eres la portadora del anillo "Gin'iro", una akatsuki que fue entrenada por mí mismo. Has cometido más atrocidades de las que puedas llegar a imaginar siendo consciente en todo momento y, además, te gustaba. –estoy en shock, pero no dejo de prestarle atención ni le interrumpo. –No necesitas saber más. –termina.

Separo los labios para contestar, pero no sé que decir. Simplemente, vuelvo a sentarme en la cama.

-¿Q-qué es akatsuki? ¿Q-qué... clase de atrocidades hice?

-Akatsuki es la mayor organización criminal del mundo Ninja.

No sé si reírme o llorar.

-¿Ninja? ¿Asesinos? Yo... ¿era uno de ellos?

-Sí, Ángela, eres una de nosotros.

Me llevo las manos a la boca. Todo por lo que he estado llorando estos últimos dos años... ¿era esto? ¿Una vida como asesina?

No quiero creerlo, me niego a creerlo... ¿esto es para todo lo que valgo? ¿Para quitarles su vida a los demás?

-Debería estar muerta. –sollozo, pensando en voz alta, sin querer.

Me cubro más la cara con las manos, deseando hacerme invisible para que Itachi deje de mirarme, aunque no lo veo y no sé si lo está haciendo... supongo que sí.

-No. –me sorprende oírle casi con rabia. Le miro extrañada y el gira la cabeza. –Los ninjas no podemos llorar. –aclara.

Me seco las lágrimas como puedo.

-L-lo siento. –tartamudeo aún entre sollozos.

-Siéntelo por ti, malgastar la vida llorando por problemas a los que no les buscas solución es de estúpidos. –guau, creo que es lo menos frío que me ha dicho.

Dejo de llorar.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para cambiar ese pasado que no recuerdo?

-Buscar un nuevo futuro.

Levanto la cabeza hacia él, con admiración.

-Intentaré que no tengas que volver a matar, de momento puedes dormir aquí.

Hace el amago de girarse.

-¡Espera!

Se vuelve

-¿Qué...?

-Quédate conmigo. –suelto sin pensar.

Frunce el ceño.

-Tengo miedo, Itachi, no sé que está pasando, este lugar es nuevo, está lleno de asesinos y... tú lo dijiste; eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, ¿o no?

Lo piensa un segundo y niega con la cabeza.

-En ese pergamino está escrito un Jutsu de protección, ahora este lugar es inaccesible sin una llave con mi chakra.

-¿Chakra? ¿Jutsu?

Suspira exasperado.

-Oyasumi, Ángela. –y sale por la puerta antes de que yo pueda hacer nada.

Sí, es un tío raro, frío, misterioso, siniestro, borde... pero acaba de irse y ya le echo de menos...

* * *

¡Ña! Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capítulo y el regreso de mi Ita-monoso *_* Es bastante largo para intentar compensar la ausencia del Dios al que todas adoramos xD

Espero reviews con vuestra opinión, amenazas, sugerencias y todo eso ^^

¡Muchos besos a los que han llegado hasta aquí y hasta la próxima!

_Que el Dios Cuervo os guíe_


	14. Flashback II: ¡La bruja ha muerto!

**Disclimer:** Itachi es MÍO, ¿entendido? Kishimoto sólo lo creó…

Advertencia: puede contener spoilers… o no.

* * *

¡Muajaja! Aquí os traigo una ligera dosis de chákra Uchiha *O* ¡Amémoslo!

Cambiando de tema, ¡Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Eli-chan! (**Juliet-whitlock**) Así que se lo dedico a ella ^_^ (Karasu dice que felicidades con retraso v/.\v) xDD

¡¡Que seas muy feliz!! ^^ Aún tengo la esperanza de poder pasarte el dibujo que te hice... TwT

Ah, y a todas: **¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!** *_______*

En este capi pasa algo que probablemente todas habíamos deseado antes (incluyendo a Ángela xD) ¡Ahí tenéis! ^^

* * *

_**Flashback II: Ding, dong, ¡la bruja ha muerto!**_

Suspiro y vuelvo a la cama, en la espera de que el tal Itachi vuelva. Vuelvo a suspirar y termino por tumbarme. (¿Cuántas veces he repetido el verbo "volver"?)

Tengo una inmensa sensación de _deja vù_ en este momento, y desde que lo he visto.

Los ojos se me van cerrando mientras aspiro el extrañamente familiar olor de la habitación. Me quedaría aquí para siempre…

_¡TOC-TOC!_

Doy un respingo al oír como llaman a la puerta, pero no me atrevo a responder.

-¿Itachi-sama? ¿Estás aquí? –se escucha una voz femenina desde fuera.

Gruño interiormente al oírla, ¿por qué me suena tanto?

Finalmente la visitante no deseada entra.

-¡¿ANGELA?!

-¡¿Samantha?!

Una tira de recuerdos en plan diapositivas pasan por delante de mis ojos.

_Unas palabras de odio son gritadas, otras recibidas, una mirada cargada de ira, un ataque…_

_El odio me ciega cuando me abalanzo contra ella y después… ambas acabamos heridas._

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Nos dijeron que habías muerto! –me grita iracunda y en posición de ataque.

Me levanto de la cama y adopto la misma posición semi-agachada.

-Pero los malos bichos nunca mueren… O al menos esa es a la conclusión a la que llego al ver que tú también sigues en pie.

Aprieta los puños.

-Sigues siendo una niñata patética e inútil… Y estás igual de plana. –me suelta fingiendo desinterés.

-Tú sigues siendo un intento de puta que va como perrito faldero detrás del Uchiha…

-¿Perrito faldero detrás del Uchiha? Parece que te estés describiendo.

Gruño.

-Oh, si, y mira por dónde es a mí a quien Itachi-sensei ha traído a su casa…

Al ver que eso le ha jodido de verdad, sonrío con suficiencia.

-No has olvidado que tenemos una lucha que retomar, ¿verdad? –gruñe ella.

-Por supuesto que no; te debo una paliza, zorra francesa.

Con un grito de ira, echa a correr en mi dirección, yo hago lo propio.

Pero cuando deberíamos chocar… salimos disparadas en dirección contraria, como si rebotáramos.

Me estrello en la pared de enfrente contra la que se estrella ella.

Miro a mi alrededor sin entender nada, cuando reparo en que las letras del pergamino de encima de la puerta están iluminadas de azul.

-_Mamoru-mon no jutsu… _-entiende la rubia, que está mirando lo mismo que yo. Acto seguido, me mira con odio. -¿Cómo has tenido suficiente chakra para hacer esa técnica?

Sonrío.

-No lo he hecho yo; ha sido Itachi-sensei. Al parecer quiere protegerme… qué tierno, ¿no?

Entorna los ojos y se levanta del suelo.

-Esto no se quedará así, Angela, ahora mismo avisaré a Pain-sama de que sigues viva…

No sé porqué, eso no me gusta…

De pronto recuerdo un nombre.

**Madara.**

Itachi borró mi memoria para protegerme de Madara. Si la perra ésta informa a Pain…

Oh, mierda.

Hace un amago de irse, yo me pongo en pie de un salto y camino rápidamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, antes de que llegue yo…

-Samantha, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunta una voz fría, seria y, hasta cierto punto, escalofriante.

-I-itachi…-sama… -tartamudea ella. –Y-yo… iba a informar a Pain-sama de la presencia de Angela-san… sino le importa. –baja la cabeza intimidada.

Unos misteriosos ojos rojos se fijan entonces en mí.

-¿Ibas a dejarla irse? –me reprocha.

-¡No! Claro que no... Pero ese maldito jutsu no me deja atacarla. –me cruzo de brazos enfurruñada.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, esboza una leve sonrisa. Vuelve la mirada a la rubia y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, ella abre los ojos de sobremanera y se desploma en el suelo. Itachi deja caer la mano.

La habitación queda en silencio un buen rato.

-¿La… la has matado? –el sonido de mi voz me sobresalta.

Gira la cara con esto de evidencia, en completo silencio.

Vuelvo la cabeza a la chica que yace en el suelo, y esbozo una fina sonrisa de morboso placer.

-Gracias por adelantarme trabajo, sensei. –levanto el rostro aún sonriente cuando pronuncio la última palabra.

-Has vuelto... –entiende el Uchiha dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa torcida.

-Y de más mala leche que nunca. –me cruzo de brazos.

Agacha la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa tras el alto cuello de la gabardina de Akatsuki, y pasa por mi lado revolviéndome el pelo.

Gruño y le sigo.

-No te creas que por hacer eso te vas a librar de la bronca que te debo. –arrugo el ceño, él sigue de espaldas y agachado, buscando algo por los cajones que están al final de la estantería. -¡Itachi! –exijo su atención. ¿Cómo pueden las cosas haber cambiado tan poco? Es raro, pero echaba de menos que me ignorara… Debo estar loca.

Finalmente se levanta y, tras volver a ordenarlo todo, me lanza un objeto pequeño sin mediar palabra y se acerca otra vez al _cadáver de Samantha_ (¿no os encanta como suena eso?). Cojo el objeto y lo reconozco al instante: mi anillo de Akatsuki con el kanji de "gin'iro" inscrito. Sonrío ampliamente y me lo pongo en el pulgar. Dios, ahora entiendo ese sentimiento de desnudez.

Me vuelvo a Itachi aún con la sonrisa puesta en mi cara (aunque suene cursi, había olvidado sonreír).

-¡Arigato! –exclamo acercándome a él, que está cogiendo el cuerpo de la francesa. -¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? –pregunto de buen humor.

-Dejaré que los cuervos se encarguen de que desaparezca… -murmura tétrico y con una sonrisa perversa. Se la carga al hombro y con una sola mano hace el jutsu para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Mierda, se ha vuelto a ir. Sólo espero que tarde poco, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle… La mayoría son sobre Akatsuki, pero también quiero saber… ¿ese "_ai shiteru_" sigue en pie? Tal vez dos años hayan sido demasiado tiempo...

La verdad es que... tengo miedo de la respuesta.

Una nube de humo reaparece en medio de la estancia. Esta vez, no lleva a la chica.

Nos miramos sin decir nada. Yo sigo con mis miedos golpeándome en el pecho, y por otro lado creo que se me cae la baba. Si antes estaba bueno, ahora...

-Itachi... –empiezo en voz baja, sonrojándome y bajando la cara como si siguiera siendo una cría.

-¿Hm? –ladea la cabeza.

-Yo... –tartamudeo. Luego levanto el rostro para enfrentarme a su penetrante mirada escarlata. –¡No sé como decirlo! –exclamo, aborreciéndome a mí misma.

Él pasa por mi lado sin hacerme el menor caso, pero al minuto contesta.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente? –me pregunta sin el menor interés.

Suspiro.

-Todo... Pero, en especial... –elevo la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos de nuevo, haciendo que me atragante con las palabras. –E-en es-pe-pe-cial... –cojo aire. -¿Decías la verdad cuando me dijiste que me querías? –pregunto atropelladamente y quedándome en la gloria tras soltarlo.

No responde. Trago saliva y me seco el sudor de las manos en el vestido pomposo y cursi que aún llevo puesto.

Sigo esperando, pero no parece tener intención de abrir la boca. Doy unos pasos acercándome a él y le tiro de la manga.

-Nee… -insisto.

-Eso es lo último de lo que puedes preocuparte ahora, ya te he dicho que en Konoha se han enterado de tu historia… y ANBU te está buscando.

Le suelto la manga, derrotada.

-Lo siento. –gimo. Intento fingir que el hecho de que no quiera contestar no me afecta. –Dijiste que estaba segura aquí.

-Y lo estabas, antes de que Samantha debilitara el jutsu de protección.

No me entero de lo que me dice, tengo la cabeza que me echa humo.

Le oigo suspirar y me coge de la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos.

-Decía la verdad.

Noto como si me quitaran un inmenso peso de encima.

-Arigato. –sonrío levemente.

-Pero tú no me dijiste nada, ¿recuerdas?

Eso me sorprende.

-Me consta que lo sabías, y lo sabes. –me quejo.

-Quiero oírlo. –insiste, sorprendiéndome aún más.

-Ai shiteru. –susurro.

Se acerca tanto que su aliento roza mis labios, lentamente, nuestras bocas hacen contacto. Lo atraigo más hacia mí enredando mis manos en su cabello azabache y nos fundimos en un beso lento.

Unos repetidos golpes en la puerta nos cortan el rollo

Itachi se separa de mí, muy a mi pesar, y me hace un gesto para que me esconda en el baño. Le fulmino con la mirada un segundo y hago lo que me ordena.

Encerrada en el espacioso aseo, pego la oreja a la puerta para oír lo que ocurre fuera....

* * *

¡Cuiiiiiiiiii! ¡Por fin lo he terminado! xD Me ha costado lo mío v.v" Pero en fin, aquí lo tenéis :D Ooooh! Primera escena ItaÁng *O* xDDD No sé si en el siguiente flashbacks, o en cuarto, meteré mi primer lemmon xDD Miedo me da lo que puede salir de mi primer intento... v.v" En fin, como siempre, dar vuestra opinión incluyendo cosas que no os hayan gustado y tal xD Es la única forma de aprender que tengo ._.

Mil y una gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en serio ^^

(PD: Me encanta matar personajes... Wijijiji...)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os guíe_


	15. 1 Prólogo: un nuevo comienzo

Disclimer: yo soy la diosa suprema, yo poseo todo Naruto e incluso al mismo Kishimoto!

Tatatachán! Ya me habéis olvidado todos, y no os culpo xD Tengo una buena excusa, lo prometo, otra cosa es que quiera o no decirla :P En fin, que no me sale nada para continuar los flashbacks, así que empiezo la segunda temporada y que sea lo que Dios (yo) quiera xD

Vengo con un chute de optimismo xD Aunque esto empiece deprimentemente xDD El próximo capítulo está mucho mejor, en serio xD Y si no, podéis matadme ^^

Si alguien lee esto, dejadme constancia de ello ^^ Nos vemos al final del capi xD

* * *

_**Prólogo: otro comienzo**_

_"In shadows we're seeking, lost and believing_

_In shadows we hide (our pride)_

_No! There's nothing to find! Our heavens are lies..._

_No! Open your eyes and fly away, where nobody knows your face_

_And you are finally... free."_

Mi voz se apaga con el final de la canción y la última nota se ahoga. Me quedo en silencio aún con el micrófono entre mis manos y mirando al suelo, cuando de pronto el sonido del público aplaudiendo y silbando ensordece mis oídos. Mis compañeros dejan sus instrumentos y me abrazan, cuando los cuatro quedan dos a cada uno de mis lados, cogidos por la cintura, hacemos una reverencia ante la muchedumbre de gente. Y yo, como en cada concierto que damos, mantengo la vista en el suelo de madera del escenario.

Toshiro me da un toque en el hombro para que mueva el culo y nos vayamos. Suspiro, dejo el micro, y bajo.

-Increíble como siempre, Ayumu-chan. -me felicita Ruka, mi... sí, supongo que es mi mejor amiga, abrazándome con un brazo por mis hombros en gesto de camaradería.

Le sonrío como puedo.

-Gracias, Ruk, vosotros también habéis estado genial.

Ellos ríen y empiezan a hablar atropelladamente y a hacer comentarios sobre los que han acudido, etc. De fondo se oye la acogida de los espectadores al nuevo grupo que sube al escenario. El vocalista saluda a todo el mundo con su voz grave y acojonante de punkarra, sacudiendo su cresta roja y negra. Empiezan a tocar, pero a pesar de eso, escucho perfectamente cuando un coche pita; y sé que se trata de mi chófer, Sebastian.

Me despido de los muchachos y acudo corriendo a mi limusina negra.

Seh, al final he acabado como música, al igual que mis padres. Claro que yo soy una novatilla aún, pero joder, sólo tengo dieciséis años... Aún me queda mucho camino por delante.

Voy hacia la puerta trasera del coche, pero me abre la del copiloto. Es extraño, pero bah. Tomo asiento y giro la cabeza para saludar a Sebastian.

…

Oh.

-¡¡Mamá!! – me tiro a abrazarla. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?!

Sin embargo, ella está muy seria. Cierra mi puerta y arranca el coche.

-Ha pasado algo, Anna… No sé como explicártelo, pero bueno, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos a casa.

Vale, estoy cagada. Toda mi felicidad se esfuma de golpe.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto en voz más baja y preocupada. -¿Está papá bien?

-Si, no es eso, no te preocupes, ahora lo verás. –afirma rápidamente, conduciendo ya por una gran avenida de camino a mi casa.

Me quedo tiesa como una piedra durante todo el viaje, hasta que el coche se para en mi cochera, las dos bajamos y entramos en la casa.

De momento, no noto nada raro, salvo que estoy muerta de miedo. Cruzamos el pasillo y llegamos hasta las escaleras para bajar al sótano. Joder, que mal rollo.

Oigo un grito nada más entrar. Es un grito de dolor de una voz masculina.

Antes de que pasemos por la esquina que lleva al lugar de donde procede, mi madre me detiene.

-No sé si debería dejarte pasar… -murmura. Luego sacude la cabeza. –Bueno, sí. Pero debes recordar que lo que vas a ver no es nada cruel, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia te acercarás a él ni te separarás de mi lado o dirás nada que no te ordene yo, ¿entendido?

Al verla tan seria y estricta, me echo a temblar. ¿Esta es mi madre?

Finalmente, asiento, temerosa de lo que voy a encontrar.

Me coge del brazo y me lleva hasta el lugar más ancho y vació del sótano, dónde solo hay una lámpara cutre en el techo y una silla en el centro de la sala. Hay un total de dos personas sin contarnos a nosotras, y son mi chófer y…

-A-anna… -gime el que está en la silla. Y su voz resuena en mi cabeza, haciendo que vuelva a oír todas las palabras que esa misma voz me dijo en el pasado, hasta la más estúpida.

Es más grave que la de mis recuerdos, pero la misma.

Me llevo las manos a la boca y reprimo un grito.

Un nuevo gesto de Sebastian hace que apriete puños y dientes y baje la cabeza.

Todo su cuerpo está cubierto de sudor y los cabellos caoba se le pegan al rostro. Dura unos diez segundos así, contendiéndose, hasta que levanta la vista y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Pero los suyos ya no son marrón verdoso oscuro; son rojos.

Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy caminando hacia él.

-¡Anna! ¡Te he dicho que no…!

Una fuerza invisible me rodea de pronto, y me siento transportada a un lugar rojo y negro, de muerte y tinieblas.

Ahora me encuentro de pie sobre un suelo negro en medio de una atmosfera roja.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí, Ayumu. –me pide esa voz que tan bien conozco.

-¿Qué está pasando, Karasu? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te tortura mi chófer? ¿Por qué te odian y temen? –pregunto de sopetón, completamente alterada y mirando a todas partes para ver de donde proviene la voz.

-Te lo explicare todo, te lo prometo, pero tienes que sacarme de aquí.

No sé que hacer.

-Ellos… si ellos te tienen así, es por algo.

Y sólo responde mi propio eco.

-Karasu… -le llamo con voz de súplica.

-Ayumu, te necesito. Es lo único que voy a pedirte nunca… -insiste él, casi con dulzura.

Trago saliva. No, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti en lugar de hacerlo en mi propia madre? Eres un asesino, la policía lleva años buscándote por la masacre que hiciste en la comisaría cuando murió tu madre. –"o cuando la asesinaste", me hubiera gustado decir.

Joder, duele no poder confiar en él. Karasu tarda un poco en responder.

-No lo sé… -confiesa al fin. Y se materializa delante de mí, a bastante distancia.

Su rostro no expresa nada, pero su voz ha sonado afligida.

-Tal vez porque eres la única en la yo confiaba.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo… quiero confiar en ti, Karasu… Pero eso que dices fue hace tanto tiempo… y todo ha cambiado tanto… -gimo.

Su gesto se torna lúgubre.

-¿Vas a dejarme morir, Ayumu? –pregunta con tono grave.

Se me empañan los ojos en lágrimas.

-¡Tú no vas a morir! –estallo.

Cuando me doy cuenta, lo tengo mucho más cerca, tanto que podría tocarlo si levantase la mano.

Muestra una sonrisa irónica, más parecida a la de su hermano que a la suya propia.

-No, claro que no. Pero tú sí si demuestras no ser de utilidad. –la sonrisa se le esfuma del rostro para dejar paso a una actitud agresiva e incluso amenazante.

Me deja de piedra. Joder, como ha cambiado.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto fingiendo no haberle entendido, con un claro gesto de molestia.

Suspira.

-No quiero hacer esto por las malas, pero resulta que no tienes otra opción más que hacer lo que te ordene, Ayumu-chan. ¿Crees que no he matado a nadie antes? Llevo más de tres años haciéndolo.

Vale, genial. Lo que me faltaba, que el mocoso se haya vuelto un creído.

-¿Estás de coña? ¡No pienso ayudarte! –acabo por gritarle.

Entorna los ojos.

-Muy bien, ya tuviste tu oportunidad.

Desaparece de pronto, y descubro que el suelo e incluso yo misma he desaparecido.

* * *

Chán chan chán! ¿Qué habrá pasado? Karasu atrapa a Ayumu en un genjutsu y ambos desaparecen! xD

A todo esto, tengo que dar una noticia que sólo me importa a mí, pero la voy a poner igualmente ^^ Yamako-chan tiene a alguien que la quiere! =D chiii! El 26 de junio empezó esta ola de optimismo que aún no queda reflejada en el fic, pero pronto lo hará xD Pues eso, ¡dadme la enhorabuena! xDDD

Hasta la próxima ;)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os inspire_


	16. Capítulo I: secuestro

_**Disclimer: **_TODO es mío, incluido el propio Kishi.

* * *

Muajaja! No podréis quejaros xD He tardado na en actualizar :D Voy a ver si termino ya el maldito fic y puedo empezar otro completamente distinto xP Aunque no sé, ahora me molan más las historias 100% originales (ya he empezado dos, pero aquí no tengo dónde colgarlas T_T Una va de vampiros y la otra de un tío que se escapa de un correccional para irse a buscar a su madre a Japón xD Y, ¿por qué hago publicidad de mis historias? Bah, es mi fic y pongo lo que me da la gana en los comentarios del principio, ja!)

Mogollonacos de gracias por los reviews ^^ Ya sabéis que me hacen increíblemente feliz :D os quiero, maldita sea xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Secuestro**_

Pasan los minutos, tal vez horas, y voy recobrando la consciencia de mí misma.

Noto que estoy sobre algo sólido y duro, que huele a humedad y que tengo frío.

Abro los ojos, y compruebo que estoy en el suelo.

-No te sacaron nada, ¿verdad? –pregunta una voz a cierta distancia, y el sonido retumba.

-No digas gilipolleces, Gin. Lo único que tuve que hacer es tomar prestado el chákra de nuestra huésped y usarlo para escapar. –sonríe una segunda voz, bastante parecida a la primera pero con una mezcla de acentos que la otra no tiene.

Voy entendiendo lo que ocurre, y tomo la decisión de no mostrar signos de consciencia para seguir espiando.

-¿Pero esa tiene chákra?

-Claro, su madre fue alumna de Sasori.

La primera voz ríe un poco, con una risa siniestra y maníaca.

Trago saliva, y ellos lo notan. Oigo como se vuelven y uno camina hacia mí, pero se para a poca distancia, dejándome ver una de sus botas negras con muchas hebillas y pinchos. Supongo que no hace falta aclarar a quien pertenecen.

-Jones, cuanto tiempo… -saluda con malicia el capullo de Gin'iro.

Me incorporo, ya que no hace falta que siga con mi farsa. Una vez sentada en el suelo, puedo levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos a través de los gruesos y oxidados barrotes que nos separan.

-Tenía la esperanza de que nuestra despedida fuera eterna… que lástima. –le respondo con cierto odio.

Tuerce el gesto y se vuelve a su hermano, al que no veo por la oscuridad que reina la mazmorra o lo que sea esto.

-¿Dices que su madre es una Ninja? –le pregunta con incredulidad.

-Sí, y era una Akatsuki ni más ni menos… Increíble, ¿eh? –sonríe el otro.

-¿Qué queréis? ¿Para qué me habéis traído aquí, Uchihas? –interrumpo con frialdad.

Se miran entre ellos.

-Buena pregunta… -suspira Karasu.

Sonrío y me pongo de pie.

-Oh, ¿no me digas que no podías vivir sin mí? –pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y ellos me ignoran.

Oh, sí, os estaréis preguntando cuándo demonios conocí a Uchiha Gin'iro, pues bien; fue en clase.

Sí, iba a la misma clase que Gin'iro. En realidad, los tres íbamos juntos, y yo siempre me peleaba con el cerdo del gemelo malvado. Tsk, que rabia le tengo al prepotente, egocéntrico y retorcido Gin'iro... Encima él se metía conmigo porque decía que era una niña mimada que no sabía nada de la vida, ¡¿qué coño sabrá él sobre mí y mi vida?!

Sacudo la cabeza. Esos eran otros tiempos, cuando encontraron a la madre de Karasu muerta, todo cambió. Karasu desapareció de la faz de la tierra tras cargarse a un montón de policías y escapar de los interrogadores, y Gin'iro también se esfumó (aunque esto no lo lamenté).

Resumiendo: ambos me dejaron sola. Y lo habría estado estos tres últimos años de no haber conocido a Rukka y los demás: mi grupo.

Justo cuando empezaba a ser feliz otra vez, ¡ZAS! Aparece un Karasu medio loco siendo torturado por mi chófer, y me lleva a una especie de mazmorra con su hermano psicópata.

Dios, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tengo que llevar una vida tan surrealista?

Me froto la cara, irritada y cansada.

-¿Vais a matarme o algo? –pregunta con tono impaciente.

Karasu me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por quién nos tomas? ¿Crees que vamos por ahí matando al primero que pillamos? –me pregunta molesto.

-Nosotros tenemos más clase que eso, niñita de papá. –se burla Gin'iro.

Le fulmino con la mirada a éste último.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me vais a dejar aquí hasta que me muera de puro aburrimiento? Llevadme a mi casa, anda. –suspiro la última frase.

Se encogen de hombros y, con irritado asombro, observo como se largan.

¡Serán hijos de...!

-¡Karasu! –le llamo furiosa, pero sólo me responde el sonido de una gran puerta metálica cerrándose.

Me dejo caer al suelo otra vez, y me tumbo en él, agotada.

¿De que coño van? Dios, cómo odio a los Uchiha...

Tirada en el asqueroso suelo de piedra de la mazmorra, empiezo a cantar a solas.

**************

-Madara-sama. –saludo respetuosamente al entrar en el despacho.

-¡Madara! –le llama irritado Gin, a mi lado. -¿Qué hacemos con la chica?

El aludido levanta la vista de sus mapas, pero no hace caso de la pregunta de mi gemelo.

-¡Uchiha Gin'iro! –le grita de pronto. Oh, oh... cuando dice su nombre completo es que ha hecho algo. Suspiro. Venga, sorprendedme. -¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dejar el entrenamiento a medias? –se acerca a nosotros y se cruza de brazos frente a Gin.

Oh, genial, me toca presenciar una escenita padre-hijo. (Y no, no le tengo envidia, tsk, ¿por quién me tomáis?)

-¡Pero si ha sido por tu culpa! –exclama mi hermano, más cabreado que el propio Madara. –Mandaste a Karasu al otro lado y lo pillaron, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Tú mismo me has dicho que tengo que proteger a mi hermano!

Seh, tal como lo leéis, en Akatsuki no se respeta nada excepto los lazos de sangre. Aunque no sé de que me sorprende... Es la maldición de los Uchiha, supongo.

-Gin'iro, el único motivo de que sigas con vida es que necesitamos tu poder, y ni si quiera sabes controlarlo. –se acerca más a mi hermano y le susurra con voz de amenaza. –Maldita aberración, sabes que si no lo controlas dejarás de ser de utilidad y me desharé de ti como la mierda que eres.

Gin'iro aprieta los puños, pero su expresión no cambia un ápice.

-¿Me tomas por un idiota? Sé de mi importancia para la organización, no vas a tirarme a la basura como a un juguete roto tan fácilmente. –le contesta él, con seguridad y calma, también en voz baja.

-No te sobreestimes, Karasu nos sería de mucha más utilidad que tú, a pesar de que llevas toda tu vida aquí. –dicho esto, le coge del brazo y le obliga a mirarle, o bueno... a mirar a su máscara, y el único ojo visible de Madara se enciende como una llama. –Así que más te vale empezar a respetarme y a hacer progresos o te destruiré, monstruo. Y entonces te haré pasar por algo mucho peor a la transformación que no sabes controlar, ¿has entendido, pedazo de mierda?

Gin no contesta, se limita a mirarle con tranquilidad exasperante. Madara le suelta con rabia y se da la vuelta, dándonos la espalda.

-Y ahora lárgate, inútil.-le espeta por último, sin girarse.

La mirada que Gin'iro le dirige... es indescriptible. No es como una mirada de odio normal, es más que eso. Es cómo si su odio llenara la habitación e hiciera el aire irrespirable. Es un odio físico, que casi se puede palpar, ¿no estará estrangulando a Madara sólo con esa mirada? ¿No se dará cuenta éste? Tiene que taladrarle la nuca... Incluso yo tengo que aguantar la respiración por miedo a que su odio me llene y me mate por dentro o algo.

Finalmente, y sin pronunciar palabra, mi gemelo se gira y abandona la sala.

Puedo volver a respirar con tranquilidad, más o menos. Aunque me pregunto si debería irme yo también.

-Karasu. –me sorprende la voz calmada de Madara.

-¿Si?

-Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti, hijo... Eres mucho más capaz que él.

Trago saliva.

-G-gracias, señor. –supongo.

-No, no me las des. –se da la vuelta para mirarme y camina despacio hacia mí, para luego rodearme los hombros con un brazo en plan fraternal. –Escúchame, Karasu... No sientas lástima por Gin'iro, no se la merece. –pero si yo no... –Ni siquiera deberías verlo como un hermano, ni como un ser humano... Es un monstruo. Ya sabes lo que reside dentro de él, no lo olvides. Y, cuando veas que no puedes controlarlo, no tengas piedad. Únicamente córtate lo justo para no matarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora soy yo quien cierra los puños con fuerza.

-Como mandes, señor. –susurro, sin dejar que mis sentimientos traspasen mi voz.

-Muy bien, hijo, puedes irte. –me da una palmadita en la espalda y se aparta, para ponerse a mirar por el amplio ventanal que tiene tras la mesa de los mapas y la silla, dándome la espalda de nuevo.

Me dispongo a salir cuando recuerdo algo.

-Entonces, Madara-sama... ¿qué hacemos con la chica? –le pregunto sin girarme.

-Ah, eso... Habéis dicho que tiene chákra, ¿no?

-Así es, su madre fue alumna de Sasori. –le respondo sin mirarle a la cara aún.

-Hm... En ese caso, puede unirse a nosotros; gracias a la poca paciencia de tu gemelo últimamente la población de Akatsukis está decreciendo... A ver cuanto dura.

Asiento y sin añadir nada mas, salgo de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo mirándome los pies, sumido en mis pensamientos, pero la machacante música que proviene, como no, de la habitación de mi gemelo, me impide concentrarme.

Suspiro y cambio de rumbo para ir con él.

Llego frente a su puerta y golpeo un par de veces, aunque dudo que me oiga con el equipo de música a todo volumen. Es lo que hace cuando se cabrea, se encierra con la música a todo trapo y se pone a dibujar.

Como no me abre, entro sin más.

La habitación de Gin'iro es como la mía. Consta de un escritorio pegado a la pared izquierda, con su silla y eso, una cama en la pared de la derecha y un armario enorme al fondo para las armas y esas cosas, aunque Gin lo tiene más lleno de ropa gótica que de cualquier cosa, al contrario que yo, que tengo cuatro camisetas y dos vaqueros, y lo demás son armas.

La principal diferencia entre nuestras habitaciones reside en que las paredes de la suya están pintadas por él mismo, o sea que imaginaos.

-¿Qué quieres, genio? –me pregunta de mal humor sin apartar la vista de su dibujo. Está sentado en la cama dibujando como un poseso en un bloc de dibujo.

-Ey, conmigo no la tomes, Gin, es Madara el que tiene la culpa. –me acerco a él, que sigue sin mirarme, y me asomo a su dibujo.

No puedo aguantar una sonrisa maliciosa al verlo. Es una caricatura de sí mismo en un trono rodeado de riquezas y de Madara arrodillado a sus pies.

-Ya, ya lo sé... Madara tiene la culpa absolutamente de todo... No dejo de preguntarme como...-se corta, mordiéndose el labio inferior, concentrado en su trabajo.

-¿No dejas de preguntarte cómo...? –le animo a continuar la frase. Él suspira.

-Como habría sido mi vida si Madara no me hubiera secuestrado de pequeño... Cómo habría sido eso de tener una familia, una vida normal... una infancia... –se le apaga la voz.

Me siento a su lado en la cama y cojo un lápiz para ayudarle con el dibujo.

-Habría estado bien, ¿verdad? –le pregunto haciéndome yo también el distraído.

-Si... si ese hijo de perra no hubiera... –acumula tanta rabia que acaba por romper la punta del lápiz contra la cara de su caricatura de Madara. Aparta el lapicero y observa la mina rota. –Si no me hubiera convertido en el monstruo que soy...

Mierda, cuando sale este tema no sé como coño consolarle.

-No eres un monstruo Gin'iro... –empiezo con voz calmada, aunque las palabras de Madara resuenan en mi mente:

"_Ni siquiera deberías verlo como un hermano, ni como un ser humano..."_

-Sabes que sí. Lo sabes mejor que nadie... Tú eres el que tiene que sellar a ese maldito pajarraco dentro de mí cuando me cargo el sello. Tú me has visto en mi verdadera forma. Joder, ¡tú has visto a ese bicho! –termina de romper el lápiz cerrando el puño.

Y si mi gemelo estuviera metido en el mundo de los sentimientos como cualquier persona normal, sé que ahora lloraría. Pero no es así, y su rostro únicamente se vuelve más tenebroso.

"_No tengas piedad, únicamente córtate lo justo para no matarlo"_

Levanta la vista hacia mí, que también le miro.

-Tranquilo, Gin, tendremos nuestra venganza. Ese bastardo se arrepentirá de todo cuanto nos ha arrebatado, te lo prometo.

Efectivamente, eso le calma, y hasta vuelve a mostrar su típica sonrisa diabólica.

-Estoy deseando ver su cara cuando su propio monstruo se rebele contra él.... –su sonrisa se ensancha. Madara y su cruel palabrerío desaparecen de mi mente.

-Ese día está cerca, hermanito. –asiento, esbozando una sonrisa idéntica a la suya.

* * *

Eh, eh, eh, no os flipéis, que Gin no se auto-compadece ni mucho menos -_- xD

No mucho más que decir, que lo del "pajarraco" del que habla el gemelo malvado y, por lo tanto, el 95% de lo inexplicado lo explico en el siguiente capítulo, y también aparecen –tatatachán!- **KatsumiOfDoom** y **J****uliet-whitlock**

bajo la forma de dos akatsukis**: Katsumi** y **Eliktsu** (Elizabeth + japanese name= Eliktsu) :-P

Ah, y no os alarméis, que este fic va a tener romance y drama a puñaos xD Tiempo al tiempo ^^

Cuento con mis queridididísimas lectoras para la conti *_*

_Que el Dios Cuervo os inspire_


	17. Capítulo II: cómplice

_**Disclimer:**_ TODO mío, hasta Kishimoto es mi súbdito.

* * *

SPOILER si no sabes que Tobi es Uchiha Madara y que lidera Akatsuki desde las sombras, y si no sabes que mi Itachi murió… o eso parece.

* * *

Wiii! Terminado el 2º capi de la 2ª tempo de la 2ª parte de mi 1er fic!!

Lo sé, estoy en racha xD No os podréis quejar ^^ Tres capis en na de tiempo xD ¡La nueva temporada pasa rápido! Si os perdéis avisadme ;) Voy a ver si me da la vena cursi y termino los flashbacks, o al menos meto romance aquí xD Creo que al final los flashbacks los meteré al final de todo ^^ Para terminar con Ita y que os quede un trágico recuerdo de mi fic *_* Seeeh, ¡que mejor que una muerte para terminar! :D Tan natural como la vida misma. Aunque lo mismo no acaba como en el manga, ya que esto es MÍO y hago lo que quiero B-]

En fin, aquí os dejo con este capi, que a mi parecer lo único bueno que tiene es a mis dos lectoras/escritoras favoritas ^^

DOMO ARIGATO GOSAIMASU por TODO lectoras ^__^ Os quiero, maldita sea x'3

* * *

_**Capítulo II: cómplice**_

**_*_**

Tras incontables horas de puro aburrimiento y depresión, aparecen dos tías más o menos de mi edad, tal vez menos, ataviadas con ropas Ninja de lo más raras y curiosas. Por supuesto, todo decorado con nubes rojas sobre fondo negro.

Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis? –les pregunto cortante.

-Somos Akatsukis, y tú nuestra nueva compañera. –sonríe la más alta, acercándose a los barrotes que nos separan y abriendo con chákra la puerta, que chirría.

Me levanto del todo, perpleja ante ellas.

-¿Qué?

-Karasu-sama nos pidió que te entrenásemos.... Y tenemos que obedecerle porque es un Uchiha y está tan bueno como su padre. –me suelta con total normalidad.

-Katsumi-chan pervertida... –suspira su compañera, a lo que la primera sonríe.

-Si, pero tú piensas lo mismo, Eliktsu-chan.

La otra se sonroja y hace el típico gesto de juntar los dedos y bajar la cabeza.

-Bueno... es que... los Uchiha son tan kawaii...

Me llevo una mano a la cara, exasperada.

-Los Uchiha son unos capullos. –sentencio, alejándome disimuladamente de ellas hacia la salida.

Ambas me fulminan con la mirada.

-Puede que Sasuke sí... –escucho decir a la tal Katsumi.

Una sombra cruza mi cara, y me giro a ella despacio.

-**Jamás** insultes a Sasuke en mi presencia.

-Oh, vamos… ¡Es patético!

-¿Pa-té-ti-co…?

Me preparo para lanzarme en plancha y arrancarle la cabeza, sin embargo…

-PARAD LAS DOS. –vocifera Eli-noséqué, dejándonos a ambas paralizadas mirándola.

Ella vuelve a sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza. –Tenemos que irnos, ¿no? –pregunta de pronto con voz inocente.

-Eh... sí. –asiente Katsumi, aún superando el shock.

Sacudo la cabeza y las sigo escaleras arriba.

......

En tres horas estoy ya ataviada como una Akatsuki y sudando como una cerda en el entrenamiento con Katsumi y Eliktsu.

Están probando mis reflejos y mi rapidez, lanzándome shurikens y kunais para que los esquive (o para matarme, no estoy muy segura).

Por el momento ya me han dado tres, aunque me han hecho cortes bastante superficiales.

¿A quién se le ocurre empezar un entrenamiento así?

Estoy completamente agotada, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Veo un shuriken volar hacia mí a toda velocidad, y todo lo que puedo hacer es tirarme al suelo para evitar que me de. La estrella Ninja pasa por encima de mí y se clava en un árbol cercano.

Ya está, no puedo levantarme. Hasta aquí he llagado.

Oigo pasos acercándose, y en unos segundos las dos me están mirando desde arriba.

-¿Un descanso? –pregunto con un hilo de voz, producto del cansancio.

Suspiran y asienten, para luego sentarse en la hierba, a mi lado.

Estamos en un claro que hay cerca del cuartel de Akatsuki, por detrás.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando el viento soplar entre las hojas de los árboles. Yo estoy embobada mirando al cielo gris que se alza sobre nosotras.

-Anna... –me llama en voz baja Katsumi.

-¿Hm?

-Karasu-sama nos dijo que tu madre fue alumna de Sasori... ¿es cierto? –pregunta seria y, hasta algo triste.

-Si... Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía, me enteré cuando los gemelos me trajeron aquí. –le informo también seria y en voz baja.

-Ah... Entonces no sabes nada de lo que fue de él, ¿verdad?

Me pregunto porqué le interesará tanto.

-Bueno... en el manga leí que Haruno Sakura le venció. –le respondo insegura.

-Ya... –suspira.

-Katsumi-chan, deja de pensar en ello. –le sugiere su compañera.

Ella vuelve a suspirar.

El silencio reina de nuevo, pero esta vez unas voces lejanas que no son nuestras lo rompen.

Alzo una ceja al reconocerlas.

-Son los gemelos Uchiha entrenando. –informa con desinterés Katsumi.

Eliktsu se asoma para mirarme desde al lado de su amiga.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a verles entrenar? –pregunta con voz alegre, intentando que el ambiente vuelva a avivarse desde la conversación con la otra sobre el difunto Sasori.

Dudo que responder. No me apetece volver a ver a esos capullos, pero así perderé tiempo de entrenamiento, y eso si que me apetece.

Las veo saltar de donde estamos a la rama de un árbol, dejándome a cuadros.

-¡Pero vamos, Ayumu-chan! –me apremia Eliktsu.

-Er... chicas, ¿olvidáis que soy nueva? ¡Ni de coña puedo subirme a un árbol de un salto!

Resoplan y veo que Katsumi baja y me coge en brazos, sobresaltándome, para luego subirme con ella a la dichosa rama. Ellas están de pie, pero yo prefiero sentarme, más que nada porque tengo el equilibrio en el culo.

Olvido el hecho de que estoy a cuatro metros de suelo y me concentro en mirar a los Uchiha.

-¡Baka! Me has hecho daño.

-Uy, uy, que le he hecho daño al ojito derecho de Madara, pobrecito. ¿Te doy un besito para que se te cure?

Karasu no puede reprimir una sonrisa torcida ante la burla de su gemelo, que se me contagia.

El gemelo de la coleta se abalanza contra el de la trenza, pero este salta para esquivarlo, y de paso le lanza una horda de shurikens, que Karasu rechaza con un movimiento de kunai, después lo lanza a su hermano. Evidentemente, Gin'iro lo esquiva. Karasu, que ya ha caído de pie en el suelo, tira de un hilo que va atado al kunai y que nadie había advertido. El kunai vuela alrededor del gemelo malo, enrollándolo con el hilo y atrapándolo.

Cuando parece que Karasu ha vencido, el otro hace los sellos a una velocidad que no se puede seguir con la vista y escupe una enorme bola de fuego. Tengo que apartar la vista por la iluminación y el calor que me da en toda la cara.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar, el Gin'iro que había atrapado ha desaparecido, dejando solo una nube de humo. Karasu se tira al suelo y esquiva el fuego por muy poco. Después sale disparado hacia su gemelo, que resultaba estar camuflado detrás de un árbol. Éste le da un puñetazo al mismo árbol para lanzárselo a su hermano, pero Karasu lo esquiva y se abalanza contra él. De pronto los veo a los dos rodar por el suelo peleándose como dos críos. Gin'iro se quita a su hermano de encima y quedan los dos tumbados en la hierba boqueando agotados.

Permanezco mirándolos aún asumiendo que esos dos estaban en mi clase, atendiendo y haciendo los deberes. Después de esta escena, mis recuerdos resultan surrealistas.

-Bah, sólo estaban jugando. –suspira decepcionada Katsumi.

La miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto sin entender nada.

-Los entrenamientos de los Uchiha son serios y se cargan todo lo que hay en un kilómetro a la redonda. Hoy solo estaban jugando.

Me quedo muda. Dios. Si esto ha sido un juego… ¿cómo son los entrenamientos de verdad?

-Bueno, sería un entrenamiento para un Ninja normal. Para ellos es su forma de distraerse en su tiempo libre. –se encoge de hombros Eliktsu.

-Nosotras si que tenemos que entrenar. –anuncia Katsumi bajando del árbol.

Su compañera se dispone a hacer lo mismo, pero la miro suplicante. Ella lo entiende y carga conmigo para bajarme.

-Mañana te enseñaremos a subir a los árboles. –señala la más alta sacudiendo un dedo.

Suspiro.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Ayu-chan! –se despide alegre y gritona Eliktsu. Luego ambas desaparecen entre los árboles.

¿Ayu-chan? Mierda, ya me han puesto un diminutivo ridículo.

Ahora tengo que darme una ducha, veamos si recuerdo el camino a mi habitación…

Comienzo a andar cuando…

-Venga, Ka, ahora en serio.

-¿Estás preocupado por lo del Jübi?

Me paro en seco. ¿El Jübi? ¿Qué coño es eso? Me giro hacia el lugar donde estaban los Uchiha, y de donde provienen las voces. Me acerco todo lo sigilosamente que puedo y me quedo oculta entre los matorrales, observando.

-¿Yo preocupado? Sigue soñando, Karasu… -se jacta el gemelo malvado.

Ahora ambos están sentados en la hierba, y mi ex mejor amigo si que parece preocupado.

-Gin'iro, esto es serio. –le advierte. –Si no aprendes a controlar al Jübi…

-Joder, tú también no… -suplica abatido, tumbándose otra vez.

-¡Gin! –le regaña su hermano. –Es tu único deber como jinchuuriken.

¿Jin...chuuriken? ¿Gin'iro es…?

El aludido arruga la nariz.

-No vuelvas a decir esa palabra, sabes que la odio. –suspira, frotándose la cara con las manos, en gesto cansado.

-Me da igual que la odies. Es lo que eres, te guste o no. Así que afróntate a ello y controla tu maldito Bijuu si quieres tener una oportunidad contra Madara.

¡¿Y pretenden enfrentarse a Uchiha Madara?!

Gin se incorpora cabreado.

-¡Deja de darme órdenes! No eres nadie para hacerlo. ¿Te crees que es tan fácil controlar un Bijuu? Dios, como se nota que tú no llevas uno dentro… No sabes como desearía que Madara te hubiera usado a ti como continente del Diez Colas…

Ah, claro "Jübi = diez colas", lo pillo. Pero… ¡¿cómo que diez colas?! El mayor era el Kyubi, con nueve… Al menos, eso creía.

Karasu no responde, en lugar de eso se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Lárgate, ya has oído suficiente para saciar tu curiosidad, ¿no? –ladea la cabeza.

-Y-yo... Si sabíais que estaba aquí, ¿por qué no habéis hecho nada? –pregunto asustada y confusa.

-Tú sencillamente vete y no le cuentes a nadie nada de lo que has oído aquí. –resopla el otro Uchiha, sin dignarse a incorporarse y darse la vuelta. Salgo de mi escondite y camino hacia ellos, dispuesta a marcharme por un camino más largo para tener tiempo de pensar, pero Gin'iro se corrige. –Bien pensado… No deberíamos dejarla vivir ahora que conoce nuestro secretillo, Karasu… Podría decírselo a cualquiera, e incluso al mismo Madara.

Me vuelvo sobresaltada.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que coño haría eso? –le pregunto cabreada. –Hay formas más bonitas de morir que en manos Uchiha, gracias. –les respondo, irónica.

Karasu permanece callado estudiándome con la mirada.

-Yo creo que deberíamos borrarle la memoria y devolverla a su casa.

Doy un respingo.

-Voto por lo segundo, pero me niego a lo primero. Mis recuerdos son míos. –me señalo con el pulgar.

Los gemelos se ponen en pie.

-Gin'iro, ella tiene razón. Deberíamos dejarla en su casa y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado. –razona Karasu, al que le besaría los pies si no fuera por esta alergia que les he cogido a los de su clan.

Estoy a punto de replicar cuando una voz nos interrumpe.

-No, no… Ella debe quedarse, chicos. –el propietario de la voz baja de un árbol próximo y me coge por los hombros. –Anna será una buena Akatsuki… ¿verdad, pequeña?

Trago saliva y asiento, aturdida por su presencia.

-Madara-sama… ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? –le pregunta Karasu, fingiendo seguridad. Aunque por dentro tiene que estar cagado de miedo.

-Sólo unos minutos, lo justo para conocer vuestros planes… -aguanto la respiración. Los va a matar, los va a matar…- para con ella. Borrarle la memoria… Ja, eso me resulta familiar… Gin'iro, realmente te pareces a tu padre.

Veo como el aludido aprieta los puños y entorna los ojos.

-Yo no soy, ni seré nunca, como esa cobarde comadreja, Madara. Lo sabes perfectamente. –sisea, claramente furioso. Aunque no entiendo porqué.

-Claro que no; él tenía talento y poder. Aunque no supo sacarle provecho… -resopla esto último.

¡Zas!, en toda la boca. Joder, como se pasa el viejo, ¿no? Mola.

-Pero eso es otra historia. Anna-chan, a partir de ahora te entrenaré yo personalmente para asegurarme de que nadie te hace daño, ¿de acuerdo? –me pregunta con voz amistosa y alegre.

Me quedo de una pieza. ¡¿Qué?! Sin embargo, asiento.

-Arigato, Madara-sama.

Él me da una palmadita en la espalda ya camina hasta colocarse cerrando el círculo, frente a nosotros tres.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción? –pregunta.

Gin'iro aún está sin habla, probablemente pronunciando un millón de maldiciones interiormente.

-No creo que sea necesario, Madara-sama. Yo mismo puedo protegerla de mi herm-… de Gin'iro. –se corrige, no sé muy bien porqué.

-¡Ah! Esa es una excelente idea, Karasu. Se nota que de los dos tú eres el listo. –joder, ¿por qué no para de meterse con el gemelo malo? No es que me importe, pero… -Entonces te dejo a su cargo, Anna-chan. –hace un amago de alejarse. –Y, por cierto, bienvenida a Akatsuki. –sonríe detrás de su máscara y se va.

Quedamos en silencio hasta que desaparece totalmente de nuestra vista.

-¿Alguien me explica que coño ha sido todo eso? –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Gin le da un puñetazo a un árbol, derribándolo y supongo que descargando parte de su ira.

-Tal vez ahora puedas entrar en nuestro plan, Ayumu. De hecho, creo que no nos queda más remedio que hacerte cómplice. –anuncia Karasu. Le miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Yo?

-Eso me temo… -gruñe el otro.

Suspiro. Esto empieza a ser demasiado para mí.

-Mañana a las seis pasaré por tu cuarto. –me informa mi nuevo sensei. -Hasta entonces, Anna. –y dicho esto, ambos desaparecen. Dejándome sola en el claro con dos árboles caídos y césped quemado.

Vale, ¿puedo darme ya una maldita ducha?

Mañana me espera un día muuy largo…

* * *

Y lo mismo este capi ha sido muuy largo… xD A mí por lo menos se me ha dormido un pie mientras lo escribía con el portátil encima xDD

¡Gin'iro es un jinchuuriken! (o como se quiera escribir) Yay! A mí me costo pensarlo, eh? xD Y lo del "pajarraco" del capi anterior hace alusión al Bijuu, venga adivinad que forma tiene xD (Viva mi poca imaginación) Ahora Karasu es el sensei de Ayumu, y todo para que Madara no se acerque a ella, ¿de qué me suena eso? xD Nah, esto va a tener un final que espero sea sorprendente… Wijijiji…

Hasta la próxima *w*

_Que el Dios Cuervo os ins__pi__re_


	18. Capítulo III: sangre

**Disclimer**: los gemelos son MÍOS! Atrás todas! Los Uchiha me pertenecen!! ¬¬

* * *

**Advertencia: **que si, que spoilers, creo.

* * *

**Holas!** Vuelvo con otro capi ^^ Tercero de esta segunda temporada :P

Por si alguien se ha perdido (como me hizo saber **manu** en un review), haré un repaso de tooodo lo ocurrido desde el principio de la segunda parte de _**Kuso!**_:

---

Se presentó el protagonista: Karasu. Un chico solitario de doce años mezcla de madre española y padre japonés, que vivía únicamente con su madre, de veintiocho años, en un barrio pobre. Karasu siempre estaba viajando de un lado a otro, cada vez que a su madre le salía de la real seta, y en el pueblo en el que estaban en ese momento, Karau había conseguido una única amiga.

El día de su doceavo cumpleaños, recibió una extraña visita que le hizo volver a cuestionarse su propia identidad. Porqué no sabía ni quien era su propio padre, y su madre jamás se lo mencionó.

Tras un tiempo investigando, el visitante vuelve. Y se presenta como su hermano gemelo: Gin'iro. Uchiha Gin'iro.

Con un poco de ayuda de su amiga Anna ("Ayumu" para los amigos), descubrió que "Uchiha" era un clan semi-extinto de una serie manga.

Como es lógico, esto solo lo confundió más. ¿Una serie manga? ¿Qué mierda tenía eso que ver con él? Un bastardo mestizo, sin dinero e hijo de una madre adolescente… ¿Qué coño tenía "Naruto", la serie en cuestión, que ver con él?

Finalmente, habla con su gemelo, y descubre que, no sólo fueron separados al nacer, sino que el secuestrador de su hermano era Uchiha Madara, uno de los antepasados del clan Uchiha, y que ambos vivían en una organización criminal Ninja, en el mundo Ninja. Y él había venido para llevárselo a Akatsuki, la organización.

¿Demasiado surrealista? ¿Y qué más daba ya? Total, su vida ya era suficientemente extraña…

Poco después de hablar con su hermano, su madre le anunció que se mudaban otra vez, esta vez a Japón, la otra punta del mundo. Claro que, al menos, Ayumu y su familia se iban allí también.

Una noche, ya en Japón, Karasu escapó de casa tras una pelea con su madre, y fue a encontrarse con el maldito Gin'iro.

Por razones que Karasu desconoce, su hermano le atacó hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte, tirado en el suelo del sucio y apestoso callejón.

Agonizante y ya asumido que va a morir allí, Karasu cerró los ojos y esperó a que la muerte se lo llevara. Sin embargo, su madre apareció para traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos con una técnica Ninja: a consta de su propia vida.

El hijo vive, la madre muere.

Karasu queda huérfano y totalmente solo en el mundo. La policía llega y lo inculpa, y él, harto de todo, acaba por robar una pistola y hacer una masacre del cuerpo de policía.

Escapa dejando muerte a su paso, y se encuentra al capullo de su hermano esperándole para llevarle con él. Como lo ha perdido todo, Karasu acepta, y se une a Akatsuki.

Cuatro años después, nos ponemos en la situación de Ayumu, la antigua amiga de Karasu. Tras la marcha de este, ella había permanecido en Japón, había echo amigos y hasta era la vocalista de un grupo de _gothicmetal_.

Una noche, al volver de un concierto, su madre le cuenta que hay problemas, y al llegar a su casa descubre que Karasu está allí.

Encuentra al Uchiha siendo torturado por su chófer en su sótano, y ella, sin entender nada y haciendo caso omiso a su madre, avanza hacia él, con intención de ayudarlo.

Karasu la encierra en un genjutsu y le dice que tiene que sacarlo de allí, Ayumu se niega, y él usa el chákra de la joven para escapar, sin hacerle caso a ella.

Despierta en una mazmorra, donde escucha a los gemelos hablar sobre que hacer con ella, y les oye mencionar que la madre de la propia Ayumu fue miembro de Akatsuki.

Ellos se van sin decirle qué decisión han tomado, y ella se queda allí encerrada unas horas hasta que llegan dos chicas Akatsukis, más jóvenes que ellas, y le anuncian que Karasu finalmente les ha encargado que la entrenen para ser una Akatsuki.

Ayumu no tiene elección, y entrena con ellas.

Cuando termina una sesión de entrenamiento, encuentra a los gemelos Uchiha hablando sobre algo que no entiende, escucha toda la conversación y al final lo descubre todo.

Uchiha Gin'iro es un Jinchuuriki, el Jinchuuriki del diez-colas: el Jübi.

Madara selló al bijuu dentro de él, para que aprendiera a controlarlo y así poder usar su poder como arma contra sus enemigos. Y la función de Karasu es, simplemente, controlar a su hermano cuando la bestia se desboca.

Al mismo tiempo, la joven descubre que los gemelos tienen planes muy distintos: usar al Jübi para acabar con Madara y ser libres.

Los gemelos la pillan espiándolos, y planean borrar su memoria para que olvide los secretos que le han sido revelados. En ese momento, aparece el propio Madara, y tras una discusión con ambos por la seguridad de Ayumu (Madara, por supuesto, no ha oído los planes de los gemelos), se decide que Karasu será su maestro; para así evitar que Gin'iro le haga daño a la nueva Akatsuki.

---

¿Ha quedado claro? xDDD Si ni aun así lo pilláis, decídmelo, por favor ^^ Y os explicaré la parte que so resulte mas confusa xD Se que mi fic no es fácil de entender xD Ya que es un reflejo de mi propia personalidad v_vU

A propósito, si os interesan mis demás historias... comentadme en mi blog y las subiré :D La dirección está en mi profile :D (Gracias por adelantado ^^)

Ahora si que os dejo con la continuación, os adelanto que el narrador de este capítulo no es ni Ayumu ni Karasu…

* * *

_**Capítulo III: sangre**_

Llueve… Y la lluvia me vuelve aún más agresivo.

Truena, y los truenos parecen llamarme.

Los rayos exigen mi presencia ahí fuera. La tempestad me llama a matar.

Sangre… El rojo es un color que no puedo apartar de mi cabeza. Necesito sangre, vísceras, necesito escuchar gritos de dolor, oler su miedo, sentir su cálida sangre manchar mis manos… Ver ese precioso color rojo mancharlo todo.

Rojo…

La vida no es ni rosa ni negro; la vida es de color rojo.

Mi vida es de color rojo.

Con estos pensamientos mezclándose sinuosamente en mi mente, susurrándome y acariciando mis sentidos, preparo mis armas, me visto con la capa de Akatsuki y salgo a cazar.

En todas partes, a todas horas hay alguien que merece morir; todos merecemos morir.

Y, como todos los días, ayudaré a la Parca a hacer justicia. Seré un Ángel de la Muerte.

Je… "Ángel de la Muerte"… Así es como soy conocido a lo largo y ancho del mundo Ninja.

No hace falta que diga que cumplo bien con mi trabajo, ¿no? Y lo disfruto…

Camino por el pasillo sin prestar la menor atención a nada de lo que me rodea, con la única fijación de salir de esta jaula y desatar toda mi ira contra este mundo podrido.

Sin embargo, algo frustra mis planes. ¿Qué será? Pues lo que siempre me ha frustrado…

Ese estúpido gemelo mío.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto de mal humor, intentando en vano pasar por su lado. Estira el brazo, bloqueando mi paso. -¿Que qué mierda quieres, Karasu?

-Tenemos que entrenar, Gin'iro.

Dios, que ganas tengo de que deje de serme útil y pueda cargármelo…

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? –pregunto entre dientes.

-Sí. Ayer no mejoraste nada, a este paso…

-A este paso voy a deshacerme de ti antes de lo previsto. –susurro para mí, girando la cara para no mirarlo.

-¿Has dicho algo? –pregunta con fingido despiste.

-Que tú deberías estar con tu queridísima alumna, Ka. –muestro la mas inocente de mis sonrisas, cambiando de tono radicalmente.

-Ah… Ayumu… -recuerda.

Me río por lo bajo.

-¿Aún la llamas por ese nombre falso? –le pregunto divertido.

Me mira directamente a los ojos, cosa que no suele hacer a menudo.

-No te acerques a ella, Gin'iro, va en serio. –me advierte.

Entorno los ojos.

-No te atrevas a hablarme con ese tono, hermanito, no tienes el poder para prohibirme nada. ¿Pasaría algo si quisiera "acercarme" a ella? –le reto, con una sonrisa torcida, activando mi sharingan.

Sí, hoy me apetece matar… y más aún si es a mi hermano.

Sin embargo, él no parece dispuesto a pelear. Estará asustado, es normal. Por mucho que lleve cuatro años aquí YO soy el maestro. Llevo segando vidas desde los seis años. Él no es nadie.

Nadie.

Pero... no puedo matarlo.

Cierro los ojos, y cuando los vuelvo a abrir, son castaño-verdosos otra vez.

No, **aún** no.

-Está bien, Karasu, vete a jugar con esa estúpida mocosa, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer. –le sonrío, con esa sonrisa cuya malicia solo él es capaz de ver, y le doy una palmadita en la espalda. –Hasta luego, señoritas.

Echo a andar tranquilamente, dándoles la espalda y despidiéndome con un desganado movimiento de mano. Y desaparezco de Akatsuki.

Por el momento es mejor así. Hasta que pueda controlar a Jübi por mí mismo, necesito a ese inútil. Una vez acabe con Madara, él será el siguiente. Pero sólo después de matar a Madara. Tengo que... controlarme y tener paciencia. Si he aguantado todo este tiempo, puedo segui-...

De pronto me choco con alguien de frente. Doy un paso hacia atrás y levanto la cabeza, molesto por aquél que osa irrumpir en mi hilo de pensamientos.

Lo último que esperaba era que me molestaran mientras camino solo por el bosque cercano a Konoha.

Cuando miro al susodicho, me topo con una sonrisa de dientes de sierra.

-Gin'iro-san... Con esa mirada perdida... Casi habría pensado que eras Itachi-san...

Le fulmino con la mirada, apretando los dientes.

-Él está muerto, Kisame, no seas estúpido. –paso por su lado con rapidez, sin querer mirarle ni pensar en lo que ha dicho.

-Quién sabe... Tal vez seas su reencarnación. Por eso eres su hijo, ¿no?

Me paro en seco.

-¡DEJA DE RECORDÁRMELO! –el silencio reina en el bosque por completo. Hasta el viento ha parecido callarse. Me giro hacia él de nuevo, para poder mirarle con odio otra vez. -¡Yo soy Gin'iro! –me calmo un poco. –Sólo Gin'iro... –susurro. Luego sacudo la cabeza y le doy la espalda por segunda vez. –Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me compares con la Comadreja, Kisame. –recupero el tono frío, por fin.

Noto que se acerca por detrás.

-Eh, no te alteres chico. No tiene nada de malo parecerse a tu padre...

Va a darme una palmadita en el hombro, pero le doy un manotazo sin mirarle.

-Que sabrás tú... –retomo mi camino, y el dichoso tiburón no vuelve a molestarme.

Odio Akatsuki... y, por encima de todo, odio el clan Uchiha. Odio a los de mi propia sangre. Ojala pudiera vaciar mi cuerpo de toda esta asquerosa sangre Uchiha y llenarla con otra...

Esa es otra de las razones por la que mi vida es de color **rojo**.

* * *

Explicaciones xD Cuando Gin dice que Karasu no es nadie, hace alusión a la canción de Nightwish xD _Nemo _es _Nadie_ en latín :P Si, estoy jodidamente obsesionada con esa canción e_e

Ah, y sí, Gin odio a su propio clan xD El pobre tiene un trauma con Madara xD

Y odia que lo comparen con su padre, por eso de que se sacrificó por alguien, cosa que Gin ni de coña haría. Por algo es el gemelo malvado :D

Mil gracias por los reviews ^^ Me encanta que otros opinen sobre lo que hago :)

Os quiero!! Y porfa, recordad lo de mi blog 0:) A ver si puedo conseguir criticas sobre mis historias y paranoias originales ^^

Nos vemos o bien en el próximo capítulo, o bien en mi blog!

Ya sabéis, quejas, amenazas, criticas, escupitajos virtuales... por review xD

Besos de vaca para todos!

_Que el Dios Cuervo os inspire_


	19. Capítulo IV: planes

**Disclimer**: Puede que Naruto sea de Kishimoto... pero el Jübi (Juubi) es **MÍO**! T.T

* * *

**ADEVERTENCIA****: SPOILERS DEL 467 DEL MANGA**

* * *

LO ESTOY FLIPANDO! Habéis leído el 467 del manga de Naruto?!

**Masashi Kishimoto me ha plagiado****!! **T_T

Ahora resulta que el plan de Madara es conseguir a todos los bijuu para formar al JUUBI! SI! El diez-colas!! O_o (Yo lo escribía Jübi, porque así se escribe su pronunciación xD Pero la rayita de encima de la "u" significa que se dobla la vocal) Y ser él el junchuurikin de dicho mohtruo....

Claro, que ahora eso da más sentido a mi fic... Explicaré las conclusiones a las que he llegado en este capítulo xD Gracias Kishi por el nuevo argumento!

Hasta el final del capi! (La mitad está según el punto de vista de Ayumu/Anna y la otra mitad según el de nuestro pequeño niño emo)

* * *

Dios, menudo día… Llevo entrenando desde las seis y media de la mañana, y son las ocho de la tarde. No hace falta que diga que estoy agotada, ¿no?

Abro la cama y me meto entre las sábanas, echa un ovillo. Amo mi pijama, es tan grande y suave… La verdad es que da gusto irse a dormir sabiendo que te lo mereces.

Eso sí, hoy he aprendido la técnica para transportarse y a andar sobre el agua, además de practica puntería y varias técnicas Ninja básicas… Si Karasu no fuera tan estricto, molaría más. Pero que se le va a hacer… después de todo, es un Uchiha.

Con los ojos cerrados, noto como la inconsciencia tira de mí, y me dejo llevar.

…

Abro los ojos de golpe, algo me ha espabilado por completo. Y lo peor es que cuando los abro… ya no estoy en mi habitación de Akatsuki, estoy sentada en una silla en medio de algo. Esto parece una sala vacía, pero esta demasiado oscuro para asegurarlo.

Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarme de que no es producto de mi friki imaginación, pero desgraciadamente, esto es real.

Espero un rato, sin oír ni ver nada, hasta que trago saliva y me decido a hablar.

-¿Hola? –pregunto con voz temerosa, esperando a que lo que sea que me ha traído aquí me conteste. Seamos sinceros, estoy cagada de miedo.

-Hola, Anna Jones. –me responde una grave voz masculina. Trago saliva. – ¿Estás cómoda? Tengo que pedirte algo importante.

Oh dios.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? –lo sé, típicas preguntas de desorientada. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –añado después.

-Mi nombre es Danzou, y soy el Kage de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. Te he traído aquí porque tengo que pedirte un gran favor… -pero a mi última pregunta no contesta.

-¿Danzou?

*Recopilando daros de mi Narupedia personal*

Ah… si, lo recuerdo. El viejo que lleva media cara vendada.

¿Qué mierda tiene que ver este tío conmigo? Si yo sólo soy una Akatsuki desde hace dos semanas...

-Danzou-sama, para ti, Anna Jones. –me corrige.

Vale, vale, no te sulfures viejo de mierda.

-...Vale, y ¿por qué me has traído aquí si no te conozco de nada? ¿Cuál es ese favor del que hablas? –le pregunto a la oscuridad, pues mi interlocutor aún no ha dado la cara.

-Los Uchiha, los gemelos Uchiha. Tráemelos. –ordena secamente.

Si, ¿no? ¿Les pongo un lacito y te los mando por correo? Gin'iro y Karasu... ¿qué tienen que ver con este tío?

-¿Por qué? Y ¿por qué me lo pides a mí? Ah, y mejor aún, ¿por qué no vas y los secuestras tú mismo si tanto los quieres? –le pregunto medio en tono de burla.

-No debes hablarme así, Anna. –oh, que miedo, ¿se supone que es una amenaza?

No sólo me ha secuestrado, sino que se atreve a tratarme como a una cría inferior a él... ¡Pues no le tengo miedo! Bueno, si es que es al primera vez que le veo en mi vida...

-Hagamos una recopilación de datos antes, ¿de acuerdo? –sugiere.

Pues vale, pero no entiendo nada... Y me gustaría largarme de aquí cuanto antes, a ser posible. Intento mover las manos, pero resulta que las tengo atadas al respaldo de la silla.

Ignorando mi apuro, Danzou empieza a hablar.

– Ya sabes que dentro de Uchiha Gin'iro reside una bestia mitológica, la unión de todos los bijuu. –asiento en silencio. -Pues esto es así porque Madara los reunió y despertó al Juubi. -¿Que Madara hizo qué? -Su intención era encerrarlo en sí mismo, pero no pudo. –hace una pausa, dejándome asimilar sus palabras. Así que… así acabo ese bicho ahí, ¿eh? Pf, vaya mierda de Ninja que es Madara. –De hecho, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, finalizada hace seis años, le dejó tan malherido que lo único que pudo hacer fue raptar a uno de los hijos de Uchiha Itachi y sellarlo dentro de él. Con la esperanza de que aquél chico lograra dominar al Juubi y, de alguna forma, descubriera como traspasárselo al mismo Madara para finalmente llevar a cabo su plan.

…

Nos quedamos en silencio, y el eco de sus palabras resuena en mi cabeza. Como no, todo era un plan de el dichoso ancestro Uchiha. Siempre jodiendo...

Entiendo de esto que la fundación de Akatsuki tenía como objetivo el Juubi desde el principio. Sin embargo... ¿para qué existe Akatsuki ahora? ¿A qué se dedican? Yo lo único que he hecho es entrenarme... No sé nada de los objetivos de la organización.

Sacudo la cabeza, cortando mi hilo de pensamientos para centrarme en el presente.

-Eso no responde a mis preguntas, Danzou. –le recuerdo, con frialdad.

Noto que me fulmina con la mirada, a pesar de no poder verle.

-Te he traído a ti porque sé que eres la persona más cercana a ellos. -hombre, tanto como eso… -Quiero a ese bijuu. –Sentencia de pronto.- Tenemos que destruirlo para que no vuelva a amenazar el mundo Ninja, y para ello necesito a los gemelos.

Vaya, parece tener lógica y todo, sin embargo…

-¿Cómo piensas destruir al Juubi, si tan poderoso es?

A decir verdad, si ni el mismo Madara pudo contenerlo en sí, ¿cómo espera que Gin'io lo controle?

-Con ayuda del otro gemelo. Haré que él lo extraiga de su hermano y lo destruiremos conforme vaya saliendo.

-Parece complicado… -murmuro, para nada convencida. -¿Y si sale mal? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que liberes el Juubi por error?

Silencio.

-Sí. Pero allí estarán los Ninjas más fuertes de mundo para impedirlo, además de los gemelos Uchiha. Que según he oído, doblan la fuerza de su difunto padre.

Ostia, ¿si? Joder, eso no lo sabía yo.

-Es demasiado arriesgado… -susurro. -¿Y si me niego a hacer lo que pides?

-En ese caso… tendría que matarlos a ambos, para destruirlo sin tu ayuda.

No, eso no mola. De hecho, me ha puesto los pelos de punta.

-¿No puedes convencerlos tu mismo? –regaño entre dientes.

-No. –rotundo.

Pienso un segundo y sonrío con picardía para mí.

-Ya entiendo… Te dan miedo, ¿verdad? Si son tan fuertes, es normal. Deben ser como… seis veces más fuertes que tú, ¿no? –río levemente.

-Empiezo a no tolerar tus faltas de respeto. Parece que no entiendes que estas hablando con un Kage. –me recuerda, tan asquerosamente serio como en el resto de la conversación.

-Y parece que tú aún no entiendes algo: no eres Hokage, robaste ese título sin tener en cuenta a nadie; no eres nada más que un viejo chocho con ilusiones de grandeza. –me río en su cara. Joder, que a gusto me he quedado. Llevaba guardándome eso desde que leí aquél capítulo en el que Danzou se autoproclamaba 6º Hokage.

Estoy cansada y no tengo ninguna gana de pensar en lo que me está contando...

No responde, pero escucho sus pasos acercándose tranquilamente, y la verdad es que da bastante miedo.

Dios mío... ¿qué he hecho?

-Te lo advertí, Anna Jones.

Y sólo me da tiempo a que mis pupilas se dilaten de terror cuando veo su rostro rojo de ira e inexpresivo al mismo tiempo abalanzándose sobre mí.

***

Me despierta un sonido lejano. Intento ignorarlo, pero es demasiado molesto e irritante, da la sensación de que algo no está bien. Hastiado, termino por levantarme de la cama refunfuñando.

Aún con mi pijama negro de nubes rojas, salgo al pasillo y camino siguiendo el sonido, hasta el baño. Ah, es el ruido de la ducha… ¿Quién coño se está dando una ducha a las cuatro de la mañana? Incluso mi hermano duerme como un angelito-del inframundo, ejem-.

Llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contesta, o no me oye. Cabreado como estoy, ya me da igual, así que me adentro en el baño.

-¿A-ayumu? ¿Qué estás hacien-…? –pregunto sorprendido mientras me acerco hacia ella, que está sentada en la bañera con el pijama puesto y la ducha encendida sobre ella. Pero mi pregunta queda cortada por la horrible visión que tengo delante.

Anna está cubierta de sangre, tiene el labio, la nariz y una ceja partidos, además de un ojo morado y golpes en la mandíbula, frente, cabeza y pómulo.

Consigo controlar mi impulso de gritar y me arrodillo a su lado, frente a la bañera que está pegada a la pared por un lateral.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –susurro, completamente serio.

Ella se limita a mirar al frente, parece en estado de shock y tiene los ojos enrojecidos de llorar bajo la ducha. Me levanto y la apago, para luego volver a la posición de antes.

-Está bien, pero al menos quítate la ropa para limpiarte las heridas. –silencio de nuevo. –De acuerdo, lo haré yo mismo. –sin esperar respuesta la cojo en brazos y la saco de la bañera, mojándome por completo el pijama y el pelo, que llevo suelto.

La dejo de pie en el suelo, pero procuro sujetarla por si se cae, sin embargo no lo hace, y, por fin, me mira.

-K-karasu… -susurra, al principio como entendiéndolo, pero luego lo repite en un sollozo, y me abraza llorando. Como es lógico, correspondo al abrazo en un intento de consolarla.

-Está bien, ahora estás a salvo. –le aseguro en voz baja al oído, al tiempo que le acaricio el pelo. Pero su llanto no cesa.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, hasta que me aparto para dejarla que se duche.

-N-no puedo quitarme el pijama… Me duele.

Arrugo el ceño y observo con más detenimiento que sus brazos parecen estar hinchados, y su tórax hundido. Debe tener brazos y costillas rotos.

Le pongo el tapón a la enorme bañera y enciendo el grifo para dejar que se llene de agua caliente.

Después me vuelvo a ella y tengo que tragar saliva disimuladamente, pero más por verla así que por tener que desnudarla.

Empiezo a desvestirla con extremo cuidado, y ella se va poniendo roja.

-No te preocupes, Ayumu, a veces, cuando era pequeño, mi madre estaba tan malherida que tenía que hacer lo mismo. –la tranquilizo, ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

Sacudo la cabeza y termino de quitarle la camiseta, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Y es una imagen… dolorosa.

Tiene todo hinchado y lleno de moratones, heridas y arañazos. Procuro no mirarlos demasiado tiempo, por respeto a ella. Además, conozco bastante bien las huellas que dejan los golpes en un cuerpo.

Una vez desnuda y roja como un tomate, le ayudo a meterse en la bañera.

-Me duele… al respirar. –solloza de pronto.

Cuantas veces habré sentido esa horrible sensación… incluso sin haber tenido ninguna pelea.

-Es normal, tienes por lo menos tres costillas rotas. –hago una pausa, nos quedamos en silencio. –Anna… ¿quién te ha hecho esto? –le miro a los ojos con seriedad, esperando su respuesta.

Se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza, pero acto segundo suelta su labio con una claro gesto de dolor.

-Está bien, al menos dime si es un Akatsuki.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza. ¿No es un Akatsuki?

-¿Has salido de aquí? –la acuso entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo... –solloza de nuevo. –No he salido, Karasu... me han sacado.

-Pero, ¿quién? ¿Quién ha podido entrar en Akatsuki sin que nadie se de cuenta? –insito aún más nervioso.

Una sola palabra sale de su boca:

-Danzou.

Mis ojos se abren como platos cuando la información llega a mi cerebro.

* * *

**Aaagh!** Creía que no lo terminaba nunca. Sé que es confuso de narices, pero no sé explicarme v_vU Si no lo habéis entendido, hacédmelo saber, eh? xD

Últimamente, estoy muy emparanoiada con este nuevo personaje (nuevo en mi fic, claro) así que quería meterlo por aquí para que no fuera siempre el malo Madara xD

Aunque claro... ¿se pude considerar que Danzou es malo? Agh, es tan... inquietante ._.

Yo tengo una teoría sobre él :D Creo que la pondré aquí si en el manga no sale que me equivoco antes de que lo escriba, claro xD

En fin, que me enrollo :P Como siempre, cien mil millones de gracias por los reviews :D amados lectores ^^ no puedo creer que sigáis leyendo esto con todas las paranoias que monto xD epero bueno :D mejor para mi!! Xd

Ya sabéis, dudas, ascos, comentarios de cualquier índole... ^^

Mil besos!! :D

_Que el Dios Cuervo te inspire*_


	20. Sidestory: Katsumi & Sasori

**Disclimer:** Naruto es de Kishi, los gemelos míos y Katsumi... de Katsumi! ^^

-**SPOILERS SHIPPUDEN-**

* * *

KYA! Siento muchisimo el abandono!! D: No me matéis!!!! T_T **Volví**! ....Mas o menos ^_^ Katsumi escribió este capítulo; un side-story sobre ella. Por si no lo recordáis (espero que sí xD aunque sólo apareció en un capi, con Eliktsu) se trata de una joven akatsuki que, en principio, iba a entrenar a Anna/Ayumu. En cierta escena, Katsumi le preguntaba a Ayumu sobre Sasori, ¿su relación con él? Aquí lo tenéis :D Directamente de su mano:

* * *

— ¿Estás bien, Katsumi-chan? – preguntó un poco preocupada Eliktsu.

— Sí… – murmuró despacio la otra. Observó las estanterías en perfecto orden. Así le gustaba que estuvieran a él. Y así las mantenía ella – Si no te molesta, prefiero estar sola. – Eliktsu asintió, dejando a la castaña sola en la habitación.

Desde la muerte de Sasori, nadie se había molestado en entrar en la habitación, a excepción de ella y Eliktsu, aunque la segunda sólo lo hacía por seguirla, intentando que no estuviera tanto tiempo ahí porque _sabía_ que le terminaría haciendo daño.

Aunque más daño que la muerte de su maestro, era imposible.

Se sentó en la cama del Akasuna y tomó la almohada con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal. La abrazó con cuidado, y hundió su rostro en ella, inhalando el aroma que aún se podía sentir. Cerró los ojos, inhaló de nuevo, y era como estar de nuevo con su maestro.

Y es que si sólo hubiera sido su maestro hubiera sido mil veces más fácil.

Cada vez que regresaba al dormitorio de Sasori era imposible olvidar ese día… el primer día.

* * *

Estaba en la villa de la arena, en un lugar casi deshabitado, creando remolinos con el aire y la arena. Ya que su elemento era el aire, esa era una buena forma de práctica (y diversión). Creó dos remolinos enormes, y comenzó a manipularlos, haciéndolos recorrer todo el lugar. Se divertía.

De repente, oyó como dos personas se acercaban, sin embargo, no detuvo su práctica. Volteó sólo un poco, curiosa. Esos hombres estaban lejos de ella, por lo cual, no le importó mucho. Fue haciendo crecer el remolino, y a hacerlo pasear de nuevo.

Un poco más lejos, Sasori y Deidara estaban caminando. Inusualmente, Sasori estaba fuera de Hiruko y Deidara sin su ave de arcilla. Esa vez necesitaban pasar desapercibidos.

— No le veo sentido a la orden de Pein. – murmuró el pelirrojo. – Ya tuvimos alumnos una vez, ¿para qué de nuevo?

— Oh vamos, Sasori no danna, no es tan malo. Ellas crecieron simplemente, y es hora de encargarse de otra generación. Akatsuki debe crecer más.

— Las últimas no estuvieron mal, ¿pero si esta vez nos tocan algunos ineptos? – cuestionó el marionetista.

— Por eso Pein quiere que nosotros mismo elijamos. – contestó Deidara. – Y no sé por qué tú te tardas tanto, ya llevas un mes sin alumno, todos los demás ya tenemos uno. – Sasori sólo lo ignoró.

Él quería su tiempo para poder encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente _mereciera _sus enseñanzas. No era que quería un genio, pero al menos alguien decente… y hoy en día había tanto idiota e inepto suelto… para un genio como él era algo agotador.

— No vas a encontrar alguien que sea absolutamente perfecto para que sea tu alumno, Sasori no danna. Siempre va a tener errores. Y Pein quiere a todos con alumno ya.

— Ya calla, Deidara. – respondió medio enojado Sasori. – Encontraré a alguien.

Alzó la vista, y observó dos remolinos enormes, y una pequeña figura manejándolo. Lo impresionó. Esa chica tenía bastante fuerza, disciplina y talento para manejar el aire de esa forma.

— Ella será mi alumna. – dijo. Deidara lo miró a él y luego a la chica a lo lejos. No era mayor de unos catorce años. Sonrió con satisfacción. Al fin, Sasori había encontrado una alumna, y a simple vista, no era ninguna inepta.

Se fueron acercando a la chica poco a poco, y finalmente Deidara le tocó el hombro. A Katsumi se le crisparon los nervios, y es jutsu se deshizo. Volteó, y miró a Deidara, extrañada.

— ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

— Niña, uhn. Vas a formar parte de Akatsuki. – ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la banda de asesinos la reclutaba?

— Uno, no soy niña. ¡Tengo trece! – respondió, un poco molesta. – Dos, ¿para qué me quieren a mí? ¿Por qué no a otra?

— ¿Recién salida de la academia y ya manejas ese tipo de jutsus? – preguntó impresionado Deidara.

Katsumi sólo sonrió jactanciosa. Si, ella era muchas veces muy arrogante, sin embargo, sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de ineptos. Y ella _sabía_ que ella era un genio.

— Y, respecto a lo otro, cada uno elije su alumno, uhm. – dijo, un poco molesto de tener que dar explicaciones.

— ¿Y por qué quieres que yo sea tu alumna? – preguntó extrañada. El rubio rió.

— Yo no quiero, niña. – contestó. – Mi danna quiere, uhm.

— ¡Que no me digas niña! – le replicó molesta Katsumi. – ¡¿Y quién rayos es tu danna?! – preguntó enojada. Deidara sonrió de lado y se hizo a un lado, mostrando a Sasori.

* * *

Apretó la almohada contra sí misma de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes, Sasori? Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que había muerto e ido al cielo por un instante. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez, y a sentir una sensación agradable en él. Sentí que flotaba en las nubes… eras sencillamente perfecto. En todo sentido. Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista… pero tuve la sensación de que tú serías el amor de mi vida. Y me hablaste, y no pude pronunciar palabra. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Y sonrojada. Con el tiempo me dijiste que cuando me viste, supiste que era especial. Aunque no es muy detallado, fue una de las cosas más lindas que me dijiste. Me enseñaste a usar las marionetas, realmente, aparte de todo, te admiraba, Sasori. Te admiraba y te respetaba sobretodo, por eso, nunca me atreví a decirte que estaba enamorada de ti. Pero… tú te adelantaste…

* * *

— El atardecer está hermoso, ¿verdad, danna? – sonrió Katsumi, sentada en el pie de un árbol, al lado de Sasori. – Realmente me asombra como la naturaleza puede crear cosas tan bellas… – suspiró. – Son los últimos rayos de sol en la atmósfera, y al no incidir directamente, crean las tonalidades rojizas, tan… espectaculares. E incluso románticos. Es decir, ¿qué mejor lug-…?

— Katsumi… – comenzó Sasori, interrumpiéndola. Ella calló, mirándolo, esperando que dijera algo. En vez de eso, se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

Su alumna se quedó quieta, en claro estado de shock, pero, con el pasar de los segundos, correspondió al beso. Los labios de Sasori eran suaves y sabían a fresas. Y ella amaba las fresas. Siguió besándolo, y se estremeció al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo en su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Separó más sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada, y Sasori profundizó el beso.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y los dos se separaron. Katsumi estaba sonrojada a más no poder, mirando los ojos color miel de su danna, sonriendo levemente. Sasori sólo sonrió de lado y dio un suave beso a sus labios de nuevo.

— Eres preciosa… Una obra de arte… – murmuró, lo cual hizo enrojecer más a Katsumi. Ella sólo se acercó aún más a su maestro, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, sin poder borrar esa sonrisa.

Definitivamente ese fue el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

Un fuerte y agudo grito se oyó en toda la base de Akatsuki. Después, la puerta del pelirrojo se abrió con fuerza, y una llorosa e histérica chica entró corriendo.

— ¡Sasori, tienes que ayudarme! – dijo, desesperada, mirándolo a los ojos. El pelirrojo la miró. Había estado llorando y si había algo que lo hiciera sentir realmente enojado era verla llorar. No por el hecho de llorar, sino por saber _quién_ había causado eso.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó. Como respuesta la chica le mostró su antebrazo, en el cual se podía apreciar una mancha violácea oscura, claro producto de picadura de una araña venenosa.

No era gran problema para un marionetista, alguien que trabajaba día y noche con venenos, sin embargo…

— Una araña hija de puta me picó. – le dijo ella, molesta y asustada. – No es venenosa, ¿verdad? No moriré. No. Estaré bien. No, ¿Sasori? Tú trabajas con veneno, tú tienes que tener un antídoto.

— Katsumi… no tengo antídoto para veneno de araña aquí. Habrá, pero las tiendas están muy lejanas y en ese tiempo, el veneno comenzará a carcomer tu piel, y… – fue interrumpido por el llanto de ella. Estaba asustada, y en esos momentos se veía tan… pequeña. No había rezagos de la arrogante alumna/novia que él conocía. Sin embargo, no había nada imposible para un genio como él. – Podemos hacer algo, pero… te dolerá. Mucho. ¿Aguantas?

— ¿Hay otra opción? – preguntó, temerosa.

— Sí, ir por al antídoto y que tu piel sea carcomida por el veneno. — Katsumi tragó saliva, asustada. Tenía miedo, pero… confiaba en Sasori. Que todo iba a salir bien. Claro. Recuerda que lo amas. Confía, Katsumi. Asintió levemente y se sentó en su cama.

El marionetista se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre sus frascos. Esto tenía que funcionar. Tenía. Con una pequeña jeringa retiró una mínima parte de un líquido de uno de los frascos, y se acercó a ella.

Katsumi le tenía fobia a las agujas.

Sasori tomó el brazo de ella, y con cuidado, inyectó el líquido.

Lo primero que ella sintió fue un inmenso dolor, expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, resistió un poco, y se mantuvo sentada. Bien, esto dolía. Y mucho, como Sasori le había dicho. Gimió de dolor, y miró a su maestro/novio.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Antídoto? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos del dolor.

— No. – respondió el otro. – Eso fue veneno de una de mis marionetas.

Y el mundo de Katsumi se vino abajo.

— ¡¿Qué?! – gritó, asustada. - ¡Ya tengo suficiente con el veneno de la araña, Y ME PONES AÚN MÁS VENENO! ¡¿QUIERES QUE MUERA RÁPIDO, O QUÉ?!

Era oficial: Katsumi estaba histérica.

— Geez, cállate. – murmuró un poco enojado. Odiaba cuando ella gritaba, y esa voz levemente aguda que poseía no ayudaba mucho. Se masajeó las sienes, exasperado.

Mientras que su novia le seguía reclamando, sacó otro pequeño líquido y lo puso en la jeringa. Se acercó a ella para ponerle este nuevo líquido, sin embargo, Katsumi se resistió. Sasori bufó.

— El veneno que te acabo de poner está acabando con el veneno de la araña. – explicó. – Y esto. – señaló al nuevo líquido. – Es antídoto a mi veneno, por lo cual, destruiría todo residuo que haya quedado en tu organismo.

Katsumi lo miró desconfiado, sin embargo, dejó que le pusiera el nuevo antídoto. De todas maneras, de una forma muy retorcida, era un buen plan. Un plan que sólo un genio como Sasori sabría idear. Este volvió a su mesa de trabajo a fabricar sus marionetas.

Mientras el antídoto surgía efecto, el dolor incluso era mayor. Gemía de dolor bajo, no quería que su novio se diera cuenta que en verdad le dolía, y mucho. Tenía orgullo.

— Es mejor que duermas ahora, no sentirás mucho el dolor. – dijo, sin quitar la vista de sus marionetas.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó.

— Mientras no hagas ruido… – aceptó el pelirrojo, aún ocupado en la fabricación de su marioneta. Katsumi sonrió levemente, y se echó en la cama del pelirrojo. Inhaló el aroma de su propietario, el cual la tranquilizaba mucho. Apretó una almohada contra ella, quedando dormida en pocos minutos.

* * *

Apretó la almohada un poco más fuerte contra sí.

— Pero te fuiste… Hidan me lo dijo. Yo no lo creí al principio. Pensé que me gastaba una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero él también estaba malherido. Finalmente, Pein me lo confirmó. Me quedé… destrozada. Desde que te fuiste, te llevaste contigo una parte de mí. Simplemente no… soporto – apretó la almohada con un poco de fuerza. – que tu cuerpo esté en posesión de algún inepto de la villa de la arena… Quise vengar tu muerte, pero no me dejaron. Dijeron que no, simplemente. Quise huir, abandonar Akatsuki, pero… Pein me dijo que eso no era lo que tú hubieras querido. Entonces, me quedé. Pero si algún día Akatsuki se desintegra, ten por seguro que te vengaré. No sabes cuánto te extraño, Sasori… Cuánto extraño tus besos… Sentirte cerca… Saber que si venía aquí te iba a encontrar, que estarías para mí… que aunque hablara mucho, nunca te quejabas, te gustaba que yo te hablara mucho. Te gustaba que me quedara viendo mientras fabricabas tus marionetas, y yo amaba cuando me ayudabas con las mías. Contigo… contigo podía ser yo misma. – murmuró, triste.

Dejó la almohada, arreglándola perfectamente en su sitio. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

— Hoy solía ser uno de los mejores días del año… y ahora, no puedo evitar ponerme triste. Ocho de noviembre, ¿recuerdas? Tu cumpleaños. Para ti sólo era otro día, y no entendías por qué yo le ponía tanto entusiasmo. Que te despertaba temprano con tu regalo, o que te cocinara un pastel y tu comida preferida. Cuánto daría por hacer eso hoy, Sasori… – suspiró.

Se puso de pie, y arregló la cama, dejándola intacta. Caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio y miró la habitación.

— Eliktsu dice que ya no debería venir, que me hace mal, pero… tú adorabas que te hablara siempre. – sonrió, abandonando la habitación.

* * *

— ¿Me darías un beso? – preguntó juguetona, acercándose a los labios de Sasori.

— Mmm… sabes que sí. – respondió este, besándola en los labios.

* * *

**Notas de Katsumi of Doom:** Siento que me quedó cursi xD. La protagonista de este pequeño capítulo tiene 17. Me ha gustado escribir de mi alter-ego, ha sido divertido. Aunque tenía que poner música para deprimirme y realmente poder entrar en los zapatos de Katsumi.

Quiero agradecerle esta oportunidad a Yamako-chan gran escritora/lectora/amiga. Te quiero! (:

***Notas de Yamako:** ASKHAHFASKF! No ha sido precioso?! *_* Gracias, Pal-chan!! Mil gracias por este capítulo!! *_*

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Siento decepcionaros pero el siguiente si lo escribiré yo xD y volveremos a la trama del fic, que a veces olvido cual es... ¿cual es? Recuerdo que había unos gemelos... o.O Tengo mucho que hacer!! x_X Hasta la próxima!!

_Que el Dios Cuervo te inspire_


	21. Flashback III: ¡Me niego!

_**Disclimer: **Naruto es de Kishi, si no la serie sería una jodida paranoia que no entendería ni yo... Espera, ¿pero no lo es ya?_

* * *

¡Sí! Volví :D Acabo de actualizar "_Black Sheep_" y ahora vengo a publicar una cosilla que acabo de escribir... Tal vez lo lea mañana y no me guste, pero creo que estoy inspirada xD -O tal vez sólo sea que tengo sueño- Sí, es un flashback de Ángela, ¿no la echábais de menos? ¡Pues yo si! La historia de los gemelos tengo intención de seguirla también, pero estoy barajando tantas ideas que... Bueno, os dejo con nuestra pareja favorita ^^

* * *

_**Flashback III: ¡Me niego a quedarme fuera de mi propia historia!**_

Me encuentro escondida en el baño de Uchiha Itachi, en Akatsuki. Han llamado a la puerta y me he escondido para no ser descubierta ya que en teoría yo debería estar muerta. Ja, como si fueran a librarse de mí tan fácilmente… Intento escuchar algo de lo que ocurre en el dormitorio-cocina-salón, que es todo la misma habitación y oigo una voz conocida que me hace sonreír estúpidamente. ¡Es Kisame-no-baka! Aún tengo niebla en la mente, no puedo recordarlo todo con precisión, pero poco a poco voy recordando quién soy, y en mis recuerdos aparece ese estúpido tiburón. ¡Es tan genial estar en casa otra vez! A pesar de que teníamos una relación de "tú te metes conmigo y yo me meto doblemente contigo", es posible que incluso le haya echado de menos… inconscientemente. Akatsuki es mi hogar, ahora lo veo claro.

No presto atención a lo que dicen, me siento en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta, feliz sólo de oír el tono de sus voces y cierro los ojos con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi me borró la memoria para protegerme de Madara y me abandonó… Sí, claro, lo hizo para protegerme pero… ¡me abandonó! Ese capullo me las pagará… ¡lo violaré! Jojojo, que malvada soy… Nah, no me lo creo ni yo, mis ganas…

La puerta de fuera se cierra y puedo levantarme para salir de nuevo a la estancia. Itachi me espera de brazos cruzados. Me cruzo de brazos indicando que yo estoy más enfadada.

-Eres un capullo. –comienzo, insultándolo sin inmutarme. –Me abandonaste, ¿recuerdas? –le acuso alzando una ceja, esperando que empiece a disculparse.

Como era de esperar, no me contesta. Se limita a mirarme fijamente, estudiándome con la mirada de tal forma que siento que puede ver dentro de mí. Avergonzada, aparto la vista para dirigirla al suelo. Pero, ¡eh! No me acobardo, ¿estamos?

-Deberías ponerte algo más cómodo. –suelta tras unos intensos segundos de silencio.

Me fijo entonces en mi indumentaria: sigo llevando el horriblemente cursi vestido dorado.

-¡Aaah! ¡Quítame esto! –exclamo de pronto, dando vueltas sobre mí misma, horrorizada por verme así. -¡Lo había olvidado!

De hecho, quiero olvidar estos últimos dos años y retomar la vida por donde la dejé cuando Itachi me robó mis recuerdos. Todo lo de Leo, mis amigos… ¿era una gran mentira? Mi antiguo sensei ha matado a ese impostor que me había engañado. "Leo no existe", había dicho el Uchiha tras acabar con él de un solo golpe, "es un Anbu, en Konoha te han descubierto".

-Me dijiste que en Konoha se han enterado de mi historia… -murmuro pensativa. Eso es malo, realmente malo… Luego miro mis manos enguantadas en guantes de satén blanco con puntilla. -¡Oh dios! ¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme? –le pregunto con cara de asco al recordarme vestida de Barbie.

El moreno camina sin prisa al armario que hay junto a la cama y rebusca hasta lanzarme una gran prenda negra. "Oh si, negro… el negro era mi color favorito", recuerdo sosteniendo la prenda con una sonrisa. La desdoblo para descubrir que se trata de…

-¡Mi capa de Akatsuki! –siento un escalofrío de placer recorrerme el cuerpo y casi me pongo a llorar de emoción mientras abrazo mi antigua gabardina.

Sin embargo… ¿de verdad tengo que ponérmela sin nada debajo? Me sonrojo de golpe.

-¿Y una camiseta para ponérmela de vestido? –pido con una sonrisa tímida.

Antes de poder mirarle también me la lanza. Le sonrío en agradecimiento y voy al baño a cambiarme. ¡Dios, esta escena ya la he vivido! Yo con su ropa… Sí, definitivamente esto ya ha ocurrido. Salgo vestida y camino hasta sentarme en su cama.

-Vale, ¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto mirándole con la sonrisa de boba enamorada aún en los labios. Estoy tan ridículamente feliz…

-Madara ha dejado de molestarme. –me informa con tranquilidad, sin alterar la expresión de fría indiferencia. –Aun así no podemos dejar que nadie te vea. –me advierte mirándome por fin.

-La historia de siempre… -suspiro rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que saben de ti en Konoha y porqué te quieren. Debe de tratarse de un asunto de obtener información de Akatsuki. –continuó haciéndome caso omiso, para variar. ¡Dios mío, incluso que pase de mí me hace feliz! Sin embargo, no estoy prestándole demasiada atención… Acabo de recordar quién soy después de dos años de vivir engañada, ¿vale? ¿Tengo permiso para no preocuparme por mi vida por una vez, por favor?

-Sí, sí, pero… ¿por qué he recuperado mis recuerdos? Me hiciste un sello para contenerlos, ¿verdad? –conozco esa maldita técnica.

-El odio lo ha roto. –informa secamente, como si fuera obvio.

Frunzo el ceño confundida.

-¿El odio? ¿El odio hacia Samantha? Que tontería. –bufo incrédula.

-Es un mecanismo de defensa, Ángela… Lo usé en ti por si aparecía algún enemigo. Si habías olvidado cómo luchar te habrían dado una paliza. –razona. Y de pronto me parece obvio.

-Piensas en todo… -sonrío. –Vale, entonces nos vamos a Konoha, ¿no? –acepto levantándome de la cama de un salto, con una alegría incorruptible.

Por su expresión diría que no le gusta la idea de llevarme allí.

-En la aldea te buscan… Pero no puedes quedarte aquí.

-Ya, ya, aquí también se lía parda si me pillan. –suspiro.

-Lo mejor sería que volvieras a casa.

Y aquí es cuando su sobreprotección me hace desear arrancarle la cabeza.

-No, Ita, no… No vas a echarme de mi propia historia. –me niego, sonriéndole. –Lucho contigo, como debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Y esto de hablarle confianza… me encanta. Hace unos años, antes de todo lo de Madara, cuando éramos simplemente alumna y maestro, yo siempre me sentía coartada con su presencia… Me temblaba la voz al hablarle, no me atrevía casi ni a respirar sin su permiso. Aunque me pasaba el día quejándome, para las cosas serias… ¡ah, era incapaz de hablar con él! Pero ya no soy una niña, ahora tengo más confianza en mí misma.

Aún no ha respondido, fulminándome con la mirada. Me acerco a él queriendo comprobar algo, pero al aproximarme siento que el corazón me va a estallar en el pecho. Retrocedo un paso, ¿sigue intimidándome? Lo que quería comprobar era que… ¡me sigue sacando una cabeza! Joder, da igual lo que crezca, nunca lo alcanzaré… Él también ha crecido, aunque de los 19 a los 21 que tiene ahora no va demasiado…

El Uchiha resopla rindiéndose.

-Si te envío a tu casa volverás para seguirme, ¿verdad? –mi sonrisa le indica que así es. –Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo. Salimos ya.

Eso sí me pilla por sorpresa.

-¿Ya? ¡Pero si yo ni siquiera tengo ropa! Tengo que pasar por mi casa y…

-No. Nos vamos ya, tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? Será rápido. –asegura, empezando a hacer el justo para transportarse.

-¡Eh!, pero ¿dónde vamos primero?

-El bosque. –y desaparece en una bandada de cuervos.

Observo las negras aves con una leve sonrisa. Este tío nunca sabrá lo vacía que me he sentido sin él… Es un idiota. Tanto tiempo, tantas emociones… ¡y aún pasa de mí! ¿Pero no me acababa de dar un beso? Resoplo y hago el justu para seguirle. Parece que tengo que conformarme con las ocasionales muestras de afecto…

* * *

Y por supuesto, continuará ;) Tengo una tal vez estúpida esperanza de que mis antiguas lectoras lean esto T_T Han pasado varios años pero... confío en que no hayáis olvidado esta pequeña y caótica historia.. ¡Yo nunca la he olvidado! Sólo ha estado apartada de mi vida... (Y más desde que cambié de ordenador y todo lo que había ecsrito para publicarlo se borró o.o)

Cariños míos pues lo de siempre... **_hacedme saber si leéis esto, por favor_**... ¡Es un click y dos palabras! No os dolerá, lo prometo ^^ De hecho, he vuelto a escribir tras leer los reviews otra vez :) Si no recibo nada no creo que siga o.q

Muchisimas gracias por leer y hasta pronto ^^

_¡Que el Dios Cuervo te inspire!_


	22. Capítulo V: mala compañía

**Disclimer**: Naruto es de Ksihimoto, pero el 99% de los personajes que aparecen aquí sin MÍOS e_e

**Atención:** puede haber spoilers del Shippuden ;)

* * *

¡Tatatachán! Para que veáis que he vuelto de verdad xD ¡Sólo dos días en actualizar! ¡Muchisimas gracias a los que me han dado su opinión por review! :D Sin ellos no habría subido este capítulo ^^

Bueno, dado que os respondí a todos menos a **Kiaru** (dado que no tiene cuenta aquí) le contestaré aquí: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! *w* Que te metieras el fic en el mp4 para leerlo en lugar de dormir me llegó de verdad! Me alegro muchisímo de que te gustara "Kuso!" ^^ Yo le tengo un cariño especial dado que es el primero que escribí ^/^ Y es genial que aparezca otra fan de Gin'iro e_e Yo adoro a Karasu, pero Gin tiene un punto que... e_e ¿Crees que puede tener un lado bueno? ¡Quien sabe! Si lo tiene por el momento no parece que lo haya demostrado mucho ^^U De todas formas queda muuucho que descubrir del gemelo malvado, e incluso del propio Karasu ^^¡No te lo pierdas que a esto le queda tela! (Por cierto, en este capítulo sale bastante nuestro perverso Gin)

**EDITADO**: He borrado la primera parte porque me parecía aburrida :P A ver si así me comenta alguien además de Kiaru o.q (muchas gracias Kiaru! ^^)

* * *

**Tres semanas**. Llevo tres semanas en cama.

Después de lo ocurrido con Danzou, Karasu ha cuidado de mí. Sé que debería de estarle agradecida, pero mi orgullo me obliga a cabrearme. No soporto el no valerme por mí misma, ¿vale? No lo soporto.

Aunque Karasu me traiga la comida todos los días, no hablamos. Me deja la bandeja, me ajusta los vendajes y se larga tan rápidamente como ha llegado. Eso me pone de muy mala ostia. Pero cuando me traiga la comida en media hora, le contaré todo lo que me dijo Danzou, decidido. Tengo que hacerlo. Y que juzgue por sí mismo si quiere confiar en él o no. Desde luego, yo no lo hago… pero sí que le temo. Y su "oferta" de extraer al Juubi es más una amenaza que una oferta.

Suspiro, y me duele. Claro que ya no es ni la mitad de lo que me dolía aquella noche, hace tres semanas… Aquella noche… Karasu me desnudó y me bañó.

Noto que mis mejillas empiezan a arder, sacudo la cabeza y pienso en otra cosa.

Mi casa… Quiero volver a casa… Echo de menos hasta el instituto, que triste. Sin embargo, también echaba de menos a los gemelos… Bueno, a Karasu sí, al otro…

Se abre la puerta, cortando mi hilo de pensamientos.

-Ka… -no termino la palabra cuando me doy cuenta de que el que ha entrado no es Karasu. –Gin'iro. –es más un gruñido que un saludo.

-Seh, ¿decepcionada? Mi hermano está ocupado. –se encoge de hombros, deja la bandeja sobre mi regazo y acerca una silla a la cama. -¿Te tengo que dar de comer?

Le fulmino con la mirada.

-Es evidente que no. Así que ya puedes largarte. –giro la cara con aire orgulloso, él muestra una fina sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por qué me tratas así, Jones? –se queja con fingida aflicción. -¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me hagas esto? –sigue con su teatro melodramático, burlándose de mí.

-Idiota. –gruño llevándome los fideos a la boca con los palillos.

Se ríe.

Sigo comiendo sin mirarle, hasta que me pone de los nervios.

-No tienes que quedarte. –le informo, esperando que pille la "indirecta"… ¿Tendré que dejárselo mas claro con un "te llaman del polo norte"?

-Lo sé. –se limita a sonreír malévolamente. Será cerdo…

Me termino el bol y le paso la bandeja, él la deja sobre la mesilla.

-Ya está. –mascullo, aún masticando. –Ahora largo, Uchiha. –le ordeno, deseando verlo desaparecer por la puerta. Sinceramente, desde que sé lo del Juubi no soporto estar en la misma habitación que él. (Aunque antes tampoco lo soportaba).

Suspira.

-Aún tengo que arreglarte las vendas. –gruñe sin ganas.

Me resigno y no vuelvo a abrir la boca, dejándole hacer.

-Por cierto, Jones... –murmura, desenrollándome una venda del brazo. -¿Qué ocurrió con Danzou? –intenta indagar, fingiendo que no le importa.

Le miro fijamente.

-¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo a ti?

Deja las vendas y me mira.

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo curarte?

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Me curarás si te cuento lo de Danzou? ¿Y cómo sé que no me mientes? –pregunto, precavida.

-Pago por adelantado. –sonríe.

Lo miro fijamente unos segundos.

-Está bien. ¿Me va a doler?

-Un poco.

Ante mi sorpresa, se sube en la cama y se coloca a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, a pocos decímetros sobre mí, en una posición bastante comprometida. En contra de mi voluntad, me pongo como un tomate.

-¿Q-qué coño estás...? –pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

-No te emociones demasiado rápido. –coloca ambas manos sobre mi pecho, y empiezan a relucir en un tono rojo oscuro. Poco a poco, noto como su chákra penetra en mi cuerpo y acelera la regeneración de mis células.

No es que duela, pero es una sensación muy extraña y arrolladora. Da vértigo.

Aprieto los dientes para no gritar.

-Mírame a mí, Jones, ¿vale? No pienses en ello. –me pide con indiferencia y tranquilidad, como leyendo mi mente. –Céntrate en mis ojos, ¿de qué color son?

Obedezco y centro la vista en sus orbes, intentando descifrar su color.

Hacía tiempo que no veía los ojos de los gemelos sin el sharingan; son de un color oscuro que parece encerrar tonos claros.

Empiezan a arderme las heridas y tengo que poner todo mi empeño en seguir centrada en Gin'iro. Aprieto los puños y vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos. Ahora entra más luz por la ventana y consigo ver un destello verde oliva cerca de su pupila. Pasa una nube eclipsando al sol, y ahora se ven castaños, hasta un poco grises.

De pronto se incorpora y yo me sobresalto.

-Ya está. –se seca el sudor de la frente con la manga de su sudadera negra de Rammstein, y se deja caer de nuevo en la silla.

-Son verdes, grises y castaños.

Arruga el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos, idiota. Son verdes, grises y castaños. –él sonríe.

-Que complicada eres, Jones. Es más fácil decir "negros". –sacude la cabeza.- Ya puedes levantarte, por cierto.

Oh, es verdad, estaba curándome, casi lo olvido...

Me incorporo algo temerosa, para descubrir que no me duele nada.

-¡LOL! –exclamo, sintiéndome friki al instante. Me levanto de la cama de un salto y me estiro. -¡Dios! ¡Gracias, Gin! Si al final eres útil y todo.

El Uchiha no parece compartir mi felicidad, y me mira impaciente tamborileando con sus uñas negras sobre el reposabrazos de la silla.

-Si, soy genial. Y ahora tu parte del trato, Jones.

Mierda, lo olvidaba. Suspiro.

-Vale, pero te lo cuento dando un paseo. Si vuelvo a tener que sentarme me morderé la lengua hasta desangrarme. –como era de esperar en él, eso le provoca una sonrisa sádica.

Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Te espero fuera, cámbiate rápido. Al contrario que tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

Estoy tumbada en la hierba bajo la sombra de las ramas de los árboles del bosque. Son cerca de las cinco de la tarde y el silencio aquí fuera es casi total, a penas lo interrumpe el lejano ruido furioso de una chicharra y el soplo de la brisa que pasa entre las hojas a mi alrededor. Todo parece estar en paz, como si el mundo entero estuviera en armonía. Es un momento perfecto...

Bueno, casi perfecto.

-¿Matar al Juubi? ¡¿Matar al Juubi? –Pregunta el Uchiha por enésima vez, echo una furia, en su monólogo que lleva rato repitiendo. Ahora me arrepiento de habérselo contado…- ¡¿Qué coño se fuma ese tío? ¡No se puede matar al Juubi sin matarme a mí! –como es evidente, no lo estoy escuchando. Deje de oírlo hace cerca de treinta minutos.

Tras unos instantes, parece que se calma. Y por fin cierra la boca, y se queda pensativo.

Pasa un rato en el que no habla, y yo me aburro.

-Gin, pareces asustado. ¿Tienes miedo de que te saquen al Juubi? –me incorporo para mirarle a al cara y ver si mis palabras han causado algún efecto. El Uchiha sigue sentado con la cara entre las manos, y no parece tener intención de contestar. –Me lo tomaré como sí. –suspiro. –Bueno, en realidad es comprensible... Toda tu fuerza, tu poder y esa mierda vienen del Juubi, ¿no? Si te lo extraen te volverás débil. –creo que no estoy ayudando, pero en fin, no sé que más hacer. Después de otro rato, levanta la cabeza, pero sólo para quedarse mirando al infinito. Aparte de ignorarme, parece que se le ha ocurrido algo... y no estoy segura de que eso sea bueno.

-Esto no lo sabe Karasu, ¿verdad? –me pregunta de pronto, mirándome por fin. Frunzo el ceño.

-Eh…no, ¿por? –quiero saber, algo temerosa. ¿Qué coño se le habrá ocurrido ya?

-Porque no puede saberlo. Estoy seguro de que confiaría en Danzou y me entregaría…–suspira.

Mi cabreo va en aumento.

-¿Perdón? ¿Karasu traicionarte? Dios. –resoplo. –Es como si no conocieras a tu hermano, Gin… Karasu nunca traicionaría a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. –ruedo los ojos.

-A menos que así creyera poder salvar el mundo. –espeta.

Muy agudo, Uchiha, muy agudo…

-Si, claro… Escucha, Karasu es de todo menos confiado, ¿vale? De hecho… -me callo en mitad de la frase. Iba a decir "de hecho no creo que si quiera confíe en ti", pero no me interesa crear un conflicto entre los gemelos. Sacudo la cabeza. –Olvídalo. –me levanto de la hierba. –Esto no es asunto mío, es asunto de vuestro clan. –me sacudo la hierba de los vaqueros y miro a Gin'iro, esperando que diga algo. Como estaba claro, no dice nada. Echo a andar sin prisa, cuando su voz me interrumpe.

-Sin el Juubi no podríamos matar a Madara. –sentencia, sin girarse.

Como era de esperar, me detengo, pero no me doy la vuelta, por lo que ahora estamos de espaldas.

-Bueno… -muy bien, el Uchiha tiene razón…. Ah, no, se me ocurre algo. –Madara sólo quiere el Juubi, sin él… Sería como si Madara hubiera perdido, ¿no crees?

Oigo como se levanta y camina hacia mí. A pesar de esto, no me giro.

-No quiero que pierda, Jones… Quiero que muera. Y de una forma dolorosa, a ser posible. –siento como coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros, y el calor del contacto me sobresalta. –Sigues siendo muy ingenua. –susurra, acercándose a mi oído. Su aliento me provoca un escalofrío.

Lo aparto como movida por un resorte.

-Tú sigues siendo muy... –me doy al vuelta y le miro, buscando un adjetivo. –muy... –observo su sonrisa sádica y su expresión siempre malévola. Arrugo el ceño. –muy Uchiha. –suspiro finalmente.

El gemelo malvado ríe con una risa lenta y grave.

-Vale, tenemos que ir a un sitio… -anuncia soltándome los hombros. –Y me temo que ese "tenemos" te incluye a ti.

Camina hasta llegar a mi lado, me rodea y se planta frente a mí, para que quedemos cara a cara.

-¿Dónde vamos y por qué debería seguirte?

-Nos vamos a Japón. –hace una pausa. –Y tú vienes conmigo. –echa a andar para adentrarse en el bosque, sin esperarme.

Rechino los dientes y me veo obligada a caminar tras él, movida por la curiosidad.

¿A dónde me llevará esto? No me gusta Gin'iro, de hecho me da cierto pavor… Este tío es capaz de matarme por puro placer. Pero no va a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

* * *

**¡¿Verdad?**

Pues ya veremos xD Por la cabeza de ese tío puede pasar cualquier cosa... ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 5 de la 2ª temporada! ^^ No me dejéis ahora que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes e_e

Por cierto, voy a ver si me creo una cuenta en Deviantart para colgar mis dibujos de los gemelos. Si a alguien se le va mucho la pinza y le da por hacer un garabato inspirado en esto, que me lo mande *w* Sería la re-ostia! Aunque creo que flipo mucho xDD De todas formas de lo que más dibujos tengo es de mi otro fic, "Black Sheep". Sé que ese fic puede parecer una mierda (de hecho estoy pensando en borrarlo y empezar de nuevo) pero todo tiene que tener un principio! Os aseguro que luego va a molar mucho e_e y va a haber muucho Itachi xD La verdad es que ese personaje es mi inspiración para todo *_* (¿acaso no se nota?)

Bueno que hoy me estoy pasando tres pueblos con las presentaciones estas xD ¡Muchisimas gracias otra vez a los que me han dejado comentarios y a los que esten leyendo esto! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace *-* _**¡Seguid comentando! Quiero saber vuestras opiniones, en serio ^^**_ ¡Que soy muy insegura! _Decidme que capitulo os a gustado más, cual menos..._ Aunque ya digo que a esto le queda xD ¡Un besazo muy grande! Y como siempre...

_Que el Dios Cuervo te inspire_


	23. Capítulo VI: Organización Venganza

**Disclimer:**_ Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, aunque éste se invente los capítulos sobre la marcha xD Yo lo quiero igual!_

**Advertencia: contiene spoilers del Shippuden**

* * *

Un capítulo más! Siento si he tardado mucho… Esperaba a ver si me llegaba algún review más xD Muchisimas gracias a Kiaru y Rushia-chan por sus reviews :D Ellas me han animado a continuar.

No me enrollo mucho, la historia se continua por donde la dejamos. El próximo será otro flashback de Ángela ^^ Ah, y al final del capítulo os digo algo interesante ;)

* * *

El Uchiha anda a más velocidad de la que yo puedo alcanzar, por lo que cada cierto tiempo, tengo que echar a correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Gin'iro! ¿Por qué tenemos tanta prisa? –le pregunto cuando llego a su lado. Él no responde, parece muy sumido en sus pensamientos, pero mantiene la mirada firme y decidida, ni si quiera me mira. -¿Dónde vamos? –inquiero.

-Hay alguien con quien tengo que hablar. –murmura, sin detenerse.

La verdad es que eso no responde a mucho, pero es mejor que un silencio. No vuelvo a preguntar, pero a los cinco minutos, vuelvo a estar muy por detrás de él. Echo a correr de nuevo, pero temo que lo he perdido entre el gentío.

-¡Gin'iro! –le llamo, corriendo más deprisa y apartando a la gente a codazos, buscándole ansiosa con la mirada. De pronto tiran de mí con brusquedad hacía un lado, metiéndome en un callejón solitario y estrecho, observo como he salido del camino de los zombies acelerados, que son los habitantes de Japón. Me giro para descubrir a mi captor, para encontrarme la mirada impaciente del Uchiha.

-Sigamos. –ordena secamente. No tengo más remedio que obedecer, cada vez más intrigada por dónde nos llevará esto. Le observo a poca distancia, a su lado. Parece realmente seguro del camino, cómo si lo hubiera echo cientos de veces.

Sin el mínimo aviso, se para. Freno de golpe y miro la sencilla puerta ante la que estamos parados. Mi guía no llama ni hace el menor movimiento.

Pasan los segundos, y no se mueve.

-Esto... Gin, ¿no vas a llam-…? –mi frase se ve interrumpida cuando la destartalada puerta se abre.

-Vaya, Onii-san, cuando tiempo… -sonríe una voz entre las penumbras. Agudizo la mirada para poder verle.

Es un niño. Un niño de unos once o doce años.

-Lo sé, Kenyo-kun, lo siento. –sonríe a su vez Gin'iro, sorprendiéndome al disculparse. –Hay algo que debes saber. –le informa poniéndose serio de nuevo.

El niño le mira interrogante, se aparta a un lado para que pasemos. Gin va delante y se adentra en la casa, cuando voy a entrar yo, el tal Kenyo me corta el paso.

-¿Quién es ella, Onii-san? –le pregunta al Uchiha sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

Oigo los pasos del que me ha guiado hasta aquí, que se asoma al marco de la puerta.

-Es... –busca las palabras. Parece rendirse. –Es una Akatsuki de... confianza. –masculla esta última palabra como si le hubieran obligado a decirla. Sonrío con suficiencia. Kenyo me deja pasar y cierra la puerta tras de mí.

El niño nos guía pasando por el salón hasta detrás de la escalera. Hace unos sellos con la mano y planta la palma sobre la pared, de donde se abre una gruta con unas escaleras que descienden.

-Vaya... –no puedo evitar soltar, sorprendida. Miro a Gin'iro que va por delante de mí y dudo antes de preguntarle, en voz baja. -¿Quién es este niño? ¿Dónde vamos?

El Uchiha resopla.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Jones… Espera y verás. –masculla, sin dignarse a mirarme.

Desde mi posición observo la espalda del tal Kenyo, y me llama la atención su pelo; es de un azul tan oscuro que parece negro, lo lleva de largo hasta los hombros y las puntas de sus mechones azulados se ven despuntadas hacia fuera. ¿Quién demonios será? Es extraño que Gin'iro le hable bien a alguien… Aunque la primera vez que le he visto la cara al chico me ha resultado familiar…

Antes de poder avanzar en mis pensamientos, llegamos al sótano. Suelto una exclamación de asombro. La estancia es enorme y tiene las paredes de piedra natural, como si realmente la hubieran escavado ellos mismos. El suelo es del mismo material, y puedo ver que el lugar tiene varias habitaciones, pero las puertas de los lados están cerradas, por lo que nos dirigimos al centro. Sobre el suelo de piedra, se encuentran colocados una robusta mesa de madera cuadrada con multitud de sillas alrededor. En las paredes hay antorchas para iluminar la sala, que le dan un aspecto fantasmagórico y muy antiguo.

-Ella no sabe dónde estamos, ¿verdad? –pregunta Kenyo al Uchiha, que niega con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. –Bien… Entonces hay que empezar por las presentaciones. –Mi nombre es Uchiha Kenyo, y soy el heredero de todo lo que ves, desde la desparición de mi padre… -su mirada esmeralda se pierde en la distancia por un momento. –Somos una especie de… organización, pero muy distinta a Akatsuki. –me mira fijamente. –Aquí nuestro único objetivo es acabar con Madara. –hace una pausa para mirarme. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Anna… Pero prefiero que me llamen Ayumu. –susurro, aún sobrecogida por la escena. -¿Eres un Uchiha? Creí que los gemelos eran los últimos…

El chico sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

-¿Acaso olvidas a Uchiha Sasuke? –pregunta con sorna.

Abro mucho los ojos.

-No me digas que…

-Sí, era mi padre. –responde escuetamente, indicándonos que nos sentemos en la mesa, dando por zanjada la presentación.

Así que es primo de los gemelos… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Y lo que es peor, ¿qué ha pasado con Sasuke?

-Decías que tenías algo que contarme. –recuerda Kenyo cuando nos sentamos, mirando fijamente a su primo.

Gin'iro asiente.

-Jones tuvo un encontronazo con alguien que conocemos. –comentó con media sonrisa perversa, girando la cara para mirarme.

-¿De quién se trata? –pregunta Kenyo sin inmutarse.

-Danzou. –respondo con voz quebrada. No quiero recordar esa noche…

Los ojos del Uchiha menor adquieren un brillo de interés y tal vez rabia contenida. A mí nunca me cuentan nada, ¿Qué ocurre con Danzou?

-¿Por qué todos ponéis esa cara cuando lo digo? –pregunto mosqueada.

Gin'ro ríe de forma maliciosa.

-Danzou fue miembro de esta organización, un aliado poderoso… pero tuvimos que echarlo. –me informa el gemelo malvado, sin darme más detalles. ¿Cuánta gente estará implicada en esto?

-La idea de Danzou para acabar con Madara no era otra que destruir a Gin'iro. –termina de informarme el del pelo azulado. Suelto una exclamación ahogada. El aludido se echa para atrás en su asiento y pone los pies sobre la mesa con despreocupación, como si la amenaza de Danzou fuera algo para tomarse a broma.

-A mí me dijo que no iba a matarlo, sólo extraer el Juubi para eliminarlo.

Gin'iro volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Y cómo crees que es capaz de sacar a ese pajarraco de mí? Venga, Jones, tú sabes lo que pasó cuando extrajeron al dos-colas de Gaara…

Se me ponen los pelos de punta.

-Morirías, ¿verdad? –murmuro.

-¿No es obvio? Ese tío quiere verme muerto. –suspira el Uchiha, poniéndose uno de sus mechones caoba detrás de la oreja.

-Pero explicadme eso de la visita de Danzou a Anna. –pide Kenyo, que no se pierde palabra de la conversación.

Comprendo que me toca dar muchas explicaciones.

-Me sacó de Akatsuki para pedirme que le entregara a los gemelos. –como si pudiera hace algo así. –Y él se encargaría de extraer al Juubi de Gin'iro para destruirlo. Habló en plural, asique no está solo. –recuerdo, mirándoles con expresión seria.

¿Por qué coño me he visto envuelta en esta mierda? Estar en Akatsuki siempre fue mi sueño pero… ¡dios! En los mangas es todo más fácil…

-Eso no es bueno. –comprende el Uchiha mayor. El menor se pasa una mano por su cabellera azulada, pensativo.

-Pero es la ocasión perfecta para tenderle una trampa. –sonríe misteriosamente Kenyo, para luego dirigir sus orbes verdes directamente hacia mí. Me recorre un escalofrío.

-Voy a ser un señuelo, ¿verdad? –resoplo, rindiéndome.

-Bueno, a nadie le importará si desapareces. –comenta Gin'iro mirándome con suficiencia. Le fulmino con la mirada.

-Olvidas que no tengo nada que ver con esto, puedo volver a mi casita y olvidarme de vosotros. Esta no es mi guerra.

-Y tú olvidas con quién estás hablando. –sonríe perversamente el castaño.

Resoplo y apoyo el codo en la mesa, para después apoyar la barbilla en mi mano. Los miro con aburrimiento. Estoy recluida en mi fantasía. Ojala hubiera venido Karasu… Seguro que saldría en mi defensa… Me cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa y hundo la cara en ellos. Los Uchiha siguen hablando, pero no quiero prestarles atención.

Mi mente viaja a tres semanas antes, cuando Karasu tuvo que bañarme y después me curó las heridas. ¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre? Cuando está su hermano delante se convierte en un témpano de hielo… Echo tanto de menos a mi mejor amigo… Espero que le hagan participe de esto. Él siempre intenta alejarme de su hermano, por algo será… Si no está me siento vulnerable y… en peligro.

Tras unos minutos que me parecen eternos, los Uchiha parecen haber trazado un plan. Ambos me miran con una sonrisa sospechosa. Tengo la sensación de que esto no me va a gustar…

* * *

Vaale, espero que no se aburra nadie con estos capítulos :S Pensaba saltármelo, pero quería presentar a Kenyo :D Ahora mismo estaba dibujándolo xD

Y hablando de dibujos… No sé si sabeis que este año empiezo la carrera de Artes :3 Lo hago de pena, pero llevaba mucho sin practicar…

**http:/ ladyrain7 .deviantart. com/**

Aquí teneis unos cuantos de este fic y del otro ^^ (quitando los espacios, claro) Iré subiendo más si me dejáis comentarios e_e ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

_Que el Dios Cuervo te inspire_


	24. Capítulo VII: Pesadilla

_Grito, grito su nombre una y otra vez y no emerge ningún sonido de mí. Me asfixio, me llevo las manos a la garganta, presa del pánico. Por más que grito, él no se inmuta, no se gira y no me ve, y por eso salta del precipicio hacia la jauría que es el mar rompiendo contra las rocas._

_Su coleta castaña revoloteando mientras se precipita al vacío sigue en mi mente, a pesar de que las brumas de la ensoñación se disipan._

Me incorporo de golpe en la cama. He vuelto a soñar lo mismo, la misma impotencia, el saber lo que va a hacer y no poder evitarlo… Es la peor pesadilla que he tenido en mi vida, y encima dos veces, es incluso peor que las que tuve cuando conocí a Gin'iro. Suspiro con la mirada perdida, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad de la habitación, aún no ha amanecido. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y resoplo. "Karasu… ¿dónde estás?", me pregunto con tristeza, volviendo a tumbarme en la cama, con el corazón aún encogido por la pesadilla. Por Dios, sólo espero que este no sea uno de esos sueños premonitorios… Lo cierto es que no sé dónde está el Uchiha, pero eso no quiere decir que haya muerto, ¿no? ¡¿no?

Me giro en la cama para quedar acostada de lado, en posición fetal. La incertidumbre de saber que le ha pasado a Karasu y el porqué de su desaparición me impiden volver a conciliar el sueño, además de que la pesadilla no dejaba de burlarse de mí desde mi subconsciente. No puedo más y acabo por levantarme. Salgo de la habitación sin encender aún la luz y camino en las tinieblas del pasillo, el baño queda todo recto desde mi puerta, por lo que no tiene pérdida incluso a oscuras. A pesar de esto, voy con las manos por delante para no hacer gala de mi torpeza partiéndome las narices contra la pared, y gracias a esto no me estrello con la puerta del baño, que está cerrada. Giro el pomo y compruebo que no está cerrada con pestillo, lo que encuentro dentro me deja helada.

El largo cabello castaño del que está ocupando el baño se sacude cada vez que éste tose. Está frente al lavabo, de espaldas a mí. Normalmente pediría perdón por la intromisión y me largaría, pero algo no va bien con el chico que no para de toser, pero lo que me acerco por detrás con cuidado y me voy colocando a su lado para verle mejor.

-¿Estás bi…? –la sorpresa corta mi frase al ver su pálido rostro, las perpetuas ojeras, la nariz respingona salpicada de pecas, esos ojos rasgados… Pero más aún me desconcierta el descubrir qué está haciendo ahí. El Uchiha no deja de toser, y cada vez que lo hace, el lavabo se tiñe de carmín. Me llevo una mano a la boca aterrorizada. -¡Dios mío, Karasu! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Como es obvio, no responde, está demasiado ocupado sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al lavabo para no desmayarse. Le aparto el pelo de la cara para que no se le manche más y no se ahogue con él, sin saber que más puedo hacer para ayudarle. Me quedo muda de terror y sólo puedo esperar a que se le pase el ataque de tos. Me muerdo el labio con impotencia, tal como en mi sueño. Finalmente, tras unos minutos que me parecen eternos, las toses se calman hasta que acaban y son sustituidas por intentos desesperados de recuperar el aire. Permanece con la cabeza gacha, mirando al lavabo mientras deja que la sangre que aún queda en su boca caiga gota a gota hasta el originalmente blanco del lavabo. Le suelto el pelo y hago el amago de secarle el sudor de su rostro con una caricia con el dorso de la mano. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda rozarle, me coge de la muñeca con fuerza, deteniendo mi gesto.

-No me toques, Jones.

* * *

-No me toques, Jones. –gruñe, y por fin me mira, con unos ojos que más parecen de un demonio que de un humano. Con esa sola mirada del color de la sangre, entiendo que no es Karasu, y se me cae el alma a los pies. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –su pregunta me saca de mi ensimismamiento, vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos con cierto temor, veo entonces que es sólo el sharingan, como siempre. -Lárgate, ahora.

Me suelta con desprecio la mano y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del baño. Sacudo la cabeza para quitarme el aturdimiento y reacciono justo para frenar su huida de la escena. El Uchiha diabólico se tambalea ligeramente, y tengo que sujetarle para que no caiga desplomado.

-No estás bien, sólo intentaba ayudar. –susurro, no sin cierto mosqueo, aunque estoy acostumbrada a su mal genio.

-Intentabas ayudar a mi hermano, no a mí. –me espeta, volviendo a recuperar la compostura y valiéndose por su propio pie.

-Me da igual cual de los dos seas, -mentí. –estás herido, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no dejar que te cure? No soy demasiado buena médico, pero algo podré…

Una risotada cargada de desprecio me interrumpe. Le miro con la rabia brillando en mis ojos castaños.

-A otro con ese cuento. Te conozco, Jones, sólo te interesa Karasu, no harías nada por nadie que no fuerais tú o él. La función ha terminado; olvídame. –y dicho esto me da la espalda para salir por la puerta, dejándome moralmente abatida.

No quiero dejar que se vaya, sé que está herido, o enfermo, o algo… Corro tras él, sin importarme cuantas veces me insulte.

-Eres un capullo que siempre piensa lo peor de todo el mundo, pero no dejaré que nadie que conozca vaya por ahí tosiendo sangre sin, mínimamente, saber qué es lo que le ocurre. –Me crucé de brazos frente a él, cortándole el paso, decidida.

-No-es-asunto-tuyo. –me recalca. –Maldita niñata, déjame en paz y vuélvete a la cama a soñar con princesitas y ponis. –brama, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Gilipollas… -gruño. -¡¿Es que no ves que estoy preocupada por ti? –acabo por estallar. Esto lo deja confuso unos instantes. Acaba por sonreír a medias con cinismo.

-Que te hagas la beata conmigo no va a hacer aparecer a mi hermano. –comenta tranquilamente. –Ni eso ni nada de lo que hagas. Probablemente se ha ido huyendo de ti, sólo eres una mierda de acosadora para él.

Entrecierro los ojos, sabe dar donde duele. Me recompongo como puedo y le sonrío de lado, imitando su gesto burlón.

-Por lo visto estás obsesionado con tu hermano, yo no lo he mencionado ni una vez. –vuelvo a ponerme seria. –No me cambies de tema. ¿Estás enfermo, verdad? –indago, viendo que no parece presentar ninguna herida.

Gin'iro se ríe como si yo hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes.

-Nací enfermo, imbécil. –se acerca a mí peligrosamente, intento echarme hacia atrás para escapar de él, pero me acorrala contra la pared, con su sonrisa macabra muy cerca de mi rostro. –Aunque tú me haces sentir aún más enfermo, pequeña zorrita. –su sonrisa psicótica va desapareciendo en pos de su indiferencia de siempre. –Ahora lárgate y procura no acercarte a mí a menos que yo lo ordene.

Por fin se aparta de mí, pero hago acopio de todo mi valor y no me muevo del sitio.

-No voy a dejarte marchar hasta comprobar que estás bien. –aseguro. He estado entrenándome muy duro como médico ninja, que parece ser lo que mejor se me da, aunque preferiría saber luchar, y quiero poner mis habilidades a prueba.

El Uchiha se gira con hastío.

-Dios, déjame en paz, nunca te ha importado lo más mínimo lo que me pasase. Se supone que me odias, ¿recuerdas? –luego alza una ceja intrigado. -¿Acaso soy el sustituto de mi hermano? No te ofendas, -bromea, de esa forma tan ruin suya- pero yo solo te quiero como parte de mi batallita personal. No te ilusiones.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Esta claro que estás perfectamente, -admito, deseando perderlo de vista. –no sé por qué quería ayudarte. Muerto estarías mejor. –le espeto, furiosa por su ingratitud.

El brillo rojizo de sus ojos me hacen arrepentirme de inmediato por mis últimas palabras.

-Tú también, no lo dudes. Por suerte no durarás ni un minuto en batalla. –sonríe con toda la maldad que guarda su alma. –Estoy deseando verlo. –entrecierra los ojos, como si la idea le ocasionara un inmenso placer. Y con un risa tétrica se pierde en las sombras de su habitación.

Respiro hondo, tragándome el mal sabor de boca que me ha dejado toda esta escena, y me decido a dar un paseo, sabiendo que no podría dormir por mucho que lo intentase. No me importa ir en pijama, pues sé que no me va a ver nadie.

Con paso tranquilo salgo de la guarida hasta el bosque que nos rodea y cobija. La luna parece una sonrisa, lo que no pega para nada con mis sentimientos esta noche. Karasu me ha abandonado. Se marchó a una misión rápida encargada por Madara y no ha vuelto. Eso fue hace una semana, la más larga de mi vida, y llevo tres noches soñando con aquella horrible escena en la que el Uchiha se suicidaba. Me abrazo a mí misma, presa de un escalofrío. Entonces, algo corta mi hilo de pensamientos. Un ruido, un ruido humano.

* * *

Hasta aquí un delirio que se me ha ocurrido mientras "estudiaba", siento tener esto tan abandonado :( Soy muy poco constante... Y menos ahora que estoy liadísima con la universidad . ¡Yo también echo de menos mi fic! ¿Alguien sigue ahí? T_T Espero que lo leáis ^^ ¡De nuevo lo siento mucho!

Dudas, quejas, amenazas... ya sabéis, Review y listo xD

Disclimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, los gemelos así como Ayumu/Anna Jones, a mí.

_Que el Dios Cuervo os inspire_


End file.
